Heaven's Devils
by inomibil
Summary: Korra and her team were dispatched to an abandon building but something doesn't feel right. Now, nobody knows what has happened to Korra. Do they even know if she's still alive? AU (Cover Image by Nabonidus on DEVIANTART)
1. The Unknown

Korra didn't like this idea one bit. Her team of five, including herself, were about to enter an abandon building. Don't get the wrong idea; her team is the best choice in the SWAT and she was confident they can get the job done. But something wasn't right; it was too quiet for comfort.

No people on the streets, no dogs barking, and all lights were out. If you drop a needle right there and right now, she's pretty sure she can hear the impact when it touches the ground. She could just let herself and her team walk away but no, orders were orders. And she had to follow them even if she didn't like them. It just wasn't her call.

They received an anonymous tip early morning that a deal was going down tonight in this abandon building and if what they were told is true; big guns were going to be found there, very big guns. We're talking about rifles, submachine and machine guns, rocket and grenade launchers.

* * *

><p>"I don't like this one bit." Korra whispers to herself.<p>

They were rallying up at the back alley, waiting for Korra's orders to go in.

"Well, we could just knock and see if anyone's home." Mike tells her.

Korra rolls her eyes at his statement but smiles nonetheless.

_Mike, the second in command and Korra's best friend. If Korra gets incapacitated or worse, he takes over her position. He's the clown in the team, well, not the best one. They've known each other since they were in high school. Apparently, Mike was getting bullied in the hallway by the lockers one day. Korra couldn't stand it so decided to interfere but ended up getting a few bruises herself that day and the two became inseparable. Korra trusts him and he trusts her._

"Shut up, will you? You'll give away our position." Raf glares at him and turns around to watch their back.

_Raf, the competitor. He doesn't really like Korra and Mike but puts up it with them for the team. He's been trying to get away from Korra's team to have his own group but got shot down every time he requests it. The captain told him he was too impatient and too violent when it comes to getting the job done. Korra doesn't know much about the guy except the profile she was handed by the captain. He had a dishonorable discharge in the army due to the lack of respect to those superior to him. Korra didn't want him on her team but the captain said they needed muscle and he was it._

"Hey, ease up. No one's around here except for us and the people inside. It shouldn't be too much of a problem." Joe tells him.

"Hey, bro. You're forgetting about our truck parked two blocks around the corner." Joyce tells her brother.

_Joe and Joyce, the twins. It was hard to tell who was who when they arrived at the station a year ago. They both had the same height, face and hair cut, a boy cut according to Joyce. Both had tried to ask Korra out a few times but Korra shot them down, politely. Korra was interested in someone else, a certain raven hair girl with jaded eyes and she made it perfectly clear to them but they either ignored her or didn't quite get the message because they still kept asking out either way. Korra loves them both but not in the way they want her to._

"Yeah, man. We're important too. We're your eyes on the outside and your extra eyes on the inside." Bolin tells them through their earpieces. "No problems with the cameras attach on all five people, Captain." He says to the woman beside him.

"And cut the chatter; focus on the mission at hand." Beifong tells her team sternly while looking at the monitors labeling each to Korra, Mike, Raf, Joe and Joyce.

_Beifong, the Captain. Lin Beifong, Korra doesn't really like her that much but she has a whole lot of respect for that woman. In one of her missions, Beifong was the sole survivor when her team got ambushed and was tortured to death but Lin stayed strong and stayed silent until reinforcements came to her rescue. She had emotional scars after that mission but was given a promotion for it but she turned it down to become Korra's captain. She said she didn't want to get rewarded after getting her men killed in action._

_Bolin, the Co-Captain. Bolin was supposed to be their captain but he said that he'd rather take orders than give them. Either way, he was given the rank as Co-Captain. Bolin's a good guy; his heart is in the right place. He's like an older brother to Korra, he stays and listens to her when no one else would and watches out for her when they go and hang out with his older brother and his older brother's girlfriend._

* * *

><p>Korra sighed. "Alright, enough talk. I want this nice and clean. We don't interfere until we see the goodies, got it?"<p>

"Got it."

"Okay, get a mirror under that door." Korra tells the twins.

Joe and Joyce move up front and place the optiwand, a fiberoptic camera used to look under doors and around corners, under the door to see if anyone's behind it.

"All clear, no trip wires and no guards patrolling. There are two corners at the end of the halls, one at the left and one at the right." Joe tells them while keeping the equipment and sidestepping to the right side with Joyce at the left side of the door. Joyce checks to see if the door was lock, but surprisingly it wasn't.

"Well, that's weird." She says. "You think a big deal coming down tonight and they decide to not lock the door."

"Maybe it's because they weren't expecting a surprise party since they're the only ones invited." Mike tells her.

"It doesn't matter; it's easier than picking a lock." Raf tells them.

"No, she's right." Korra tells him sternly. "When we go in, keep your eyes open. I don't want any surprises."

They all nodded in agreement.

"Let's do this." Mike tells them.

"Open the door, Joyce." Korra tells her.

* * *

><p>Korra came in first who went directly to the right and was followed by Mike who went to the left. The twins followed behind Korra and covered her back while Raf went the other way and covered Mike's back after shutting the door quietly behind him.<p>

Joe and Raf begin to take out their optiwands to look at their corners. Raf spots a man sitting and reading a magazine while guarding a door, Joe on the other hand spots a room with the lights on and she suspects there might be one or two men inside.

"Got one guarding a door, he seems to be alone." Raf tells the team while he keeps his optiwand.

"I got maybe one or two in a room up ahead and two more rooms at the end of hall but it looks to be desserted." Joe says back, keeping the equipment after.

* * *

><p>Raf was about to approach the guard but Mike tapped his shoulder for him to stop on his tracks and turn around. Mike was holding out a bottle and Raf got the idea. Raf got the bottle out from Mike's hand and threw it behind him and Mike. There was crashing and breaking sound and got the attention of the other team.<p>

"What the hell was that for?" Korra whispers through their earpiece but got no response it return. But she sees Raf take down the guard who walked right towards them and knocking him out cold.

"Enemy down." Mike says to her.

"We're moving up." Raf tells them and begins to turn to their corner.

Korra and the twins do the same but were stealthier so they wouldn't alarm the people in the room. Joe and Raf begin to use their optiwands under the door to see what was behind it.

"Holy shit." Joe and Raf say at the same time. "You won't believe what's on the other side of that door."

* * *

><p>On Raf's end, the Captain can see through Mike's camera to what Raf was looking at. There were two crates that were in the corner of the room but what really caught both their eyes was the fact there were four bodies hanging from the ceiling. And by the looks of it, those were the men who they were suppose to apprehend tonight.<p>

On Joe's end, however, Bolin was horrified. Looking through Joyce's camera, he can see that Korra was stunned at the sight they were seeing from the optiwand. Inside the room were none other than his brother, Mako and his girlfriend, Asami and they were knocked out and chained up to the wall. Luckily, none of them had any serious wounds.

_Mako, older brother of Bolin. He's not really a great guy from Korra's POV but she knows he'd do anything to protect his little brother and she has to give him a little credit for that. Korra remembered the first time she met Mako. Bolin called for dinner and apparently wanted Korra to meet his big brother but when she came inside the restaurant, someone caught her eye. That someone was sitting a little too closely to what Korra assumed to be Bolin's brother. She didn't see it coming; she never did or could ever imagine it._

_Asami Sato, her Asami. She wasn't hers anymore though since Asami and her father had to move away after they both graduated college so they had to break up and after that, they lost contact with each other for a year. Korra tried to move on but it was hard for her, she just couldn't stop thinking about her. She tried contacting her but found out her number was no longer in service. She tried emailing her but got no responses and yet here she was, sitting between Mako and Bolin, right in front of her but still too far for her. They caught up with each other after that night, reminisce their days before and became best friends, unfortunately for Korra but at least she's back. _

_This happened two months after Bolin was assigned to Korra's team. That was three months ago._

"Korra!" Joyce snaps her out of her thoughts.

"Korra, get my brother and Asami out of there. NOW!" Bolin yells at her.

Korra got to her feet and broke down the door with all her might. She checked the room for anything that seem suspicious and found none and proceeded to unchain Asami while Joyce unchains Mako and Joe guards them from the outside.

"Asami?" Korra says while lifting Asami to her arms. "Come on, wake up. Please."

Mako was able to regain conscious but had a hard time standing up.

"Where am I? What's happening?" He asks Joyce who throws his arm over her shoulders for support.

"We're getting you out of here." Korra says to him and he nods.

They were now leaving the room with Joe leading them out but stop when they heard the Captain speaking.

"Don't head back to your entrance earlier. It's surrounded by armed men and I don't recognize their uniforms." She tells her team while looking at the blueprints of the building. "Go to the second floor, and turn left at the first corner. Go straight until you reach the end of the hallway and turn left, you'll see the fire exit there."

Joe does what he's told and begins to lead them to second floor with Joyce and Korra following behind him. Asami begins to stir in her arms. "Korra..?" She mumbles before passing out again. Korra smiles to herself and holds Asami tighter in her arms.

By the time they turned left at the first corner, Mako was able to walk again but behind them were four heavily armed men and they were picking up their pace which made Joe, Joyce, Mako and Korra run faster.

When they reached at the end of the hall, one of the men fired a tazer gun at Korra and it hit her on her right thigh which made her lose her balance and fall on her back, keeping Asami out of harm's way. Asami was blinking her eyes rapidly to see what was going on, she sees Korra's worried face but she was clearly in pain. She hears people yelling both their names but her focus was on Korra.

"Korra? What's happening? A-are you okay?" Asami tries to talk but it only comes out as a whisper.

"Asami, listen to me." Korra says between her breathing. "Go, you have to get out of here."

"Why? I don't understand." Asami was clearly crying now.

"Please, just go." Korra says to her with tears falling as well. "Joe, get her out of here!"

Joe was now running towards Asami pulling her up to her feet but she was trying to break free from his hold.

"No, wait! What about Korra?!" Asami yells and successfully breaks free from Joe's hold. She runs back to Korra only to have her being pulled back again by Joe and this time with more force.

"Let me go! KORRA!"

Korra tries to put a big smile on her face despite the pain. "I love you, 'Sami."

Asami was now crying even harder when she heard Korra's words but wasn't able to do anything but stare as four men grab Korra, she tries to fight back and surprisingly knocks two of four men down but gets a clean cut on her left eye and gets knocked out by getting her head hit to the wall. The last thing she hears before she blacks out was Asami screaming her name over and over again.

* * *

><p>Mike and Raf met them at the end of the staircase. When they arrived, they saw a trembling Asami, Mako not looking at any of them and a person missing.<p>

"Where's Korra?" Mike slowly asks Joe.

Joe couldn't reply to him, none of them could.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" He yells at Joe and grabs him by the collar and pushing him towards a wall. This outburst startled Raf who was watching the corner of the alley.

Joyce approaches him and places her hand on his shoulder, getting Mike's attention and quickly letting go of Joe, she looks at him straight in the eye. She was holding back her tears while shaking her head telling him their team leader didn't make it. They were able to escape since the men were too busy taking Korra out and the hostages were the top priority when presented.

A few seconds later, a truck came with Captain Beifong coming out of a truck and Bolin on the steering wheel.

"We have to get going." She says to them while watching her surroundings. "They'll be here any minute now."

They all quickly get in. Asami was hesitant at first but didn't have the energy to fight off anyone who tried to pull her in. Just as she entered, she sat at the end of the truck just staring outside the window with the twins beside her. Mako was in between Raf and Mike, looking down at his shoes.

"When we get back, you and I are having a quick chat." Bolin hisses and glares at his brother before driving off to headquarters.


	2. The Struggle

Korra felt herself being carried by her arms and her feet was being drag onto the floor. She tried to open her eyes but had a hard time keeping the left one open due to the stinging pain and her head was throbbing. When she opened her right eye fully, she couldn't see anything but black. She tried to talk but her voice failed her and suddenly, they stopped.

"Take her inside." She hears a man speak in front of her and a door opening.

She felt herself being brought to a chair and her hands were now tied behind tightly. She tried to get herself loose but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't struggle." The man says to her. "You need your strength."

"W-What's going on?" She whispers.

She felt the hand on her shoulder disappeared and heard two sets of footsteps getting farther away from her.

"I don't think we should be the one answering your questions right now." A woman answers her.

Korra then hears the door closing and all she could her now was her breathing.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived, Asami and Mako were placed in different interrogation rooms. It had to be done, Bolin needed answers. All of them needed answers on what had happened last night. Bolin isn't going to take it easy even if it's his older brother and his friend.<p>

Bolin went to park the truck in the parking lot. He turned the ignition off and went out of the truck. He was about to head into the building but instead started kicking the front tire of the truck again and again.

Mike went to the storage room to keep the team's equipment. He needed to be alone even if it's just for a little while. He needed to clear his head. When he kept everyone's body armor, he couldn't help but slam the locker shut and banged it with both his fist.

Joe was keeping an eye on Mako through the one way mirror. Joe couldn't help but feel guilty for not being able to help Korra. He even had a hard time restraining Asami from running back to her. He was clenching his fist and was too caught up with his own thoughts that he didn't notice Joyce who came in the room and stood beside him.

"Don't blame yourself, okay?" She told her brother while putting her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"I should've done something though. I could've shot them." He says but still looking at Mako who was now fiddling with his fingers.

"I could have too but you know our priority was to get Asami and Mako safe." She sighs.

"But what would have Korra done if she was in our position?" He turns to his sister.

"If we all knew Korra well, she would have given herself up to let us go." She says to him before leaving the room.

"You're probably right."

* * *

><p>Korra didn't know how long she had been sitting there. Maybe a few hours, she really had no idea. But waiting there in the quiet room felt like an eternity to her.<p>

She then hears the door opening with someone approaching her. Her blindfold was then removed from her and her hands were now untied. Her vision was blurry and the light beaming on her wasn't helping either. She blinked a couple of times and rubbed her eyes to make her vision clearer.

Standing in front of her was a black hooded figure wearing a mask but Korra could see the person's eyes and they were cold. This person was holding what appears to be a Khukuri knife on the right hand. The person motioned Korra to stand up. Korra wasn't sure what was happening but stood up from her chair.

The hooded figure suddenly threw the knife at Korra's direction. Korra, startled by the movement, was barely able to dodge the attack, getting a small cut on her left arm. The knife went straight to the wall hitting a poster.

"What the hell…" She whispers to herself while looking at the poster.

* * *

><p>Asami was trying to steady her breathing to calm herself down. She was still trembling from holding her tears back. She knew where she was and she knew she had every right to be in there. She looks across the table and sees the warm cup of chocolate Joyce had brought in earlier for her. She brought the cup to her lips and takes a sip before putting it back down. The warmth gave her comfort and it was better than nothing.<p>

Mako was in a room a few doors down the hallway. Joyce had just come in to give him his warm cup of chocolate. She had no expression when he looked at her and she just left without saying a word. He stares at the cup but after a few minutes, he grabs the cup and just held it between his hands. The warmth calmed him down a bit.

* * *

><p>Korra was staring at the poster; it was a picture of herself and Asami. She remembered throwing the picture away when their relationship ended about a year ago. Korra was so occupied on the picture that she hadn't notice the hooded figure was standing right behind her. When she did, the person already shoved her towards the wall making Korra's forehead wound open up again.<p>

"Don't let your guard down." The woman whispered to her ear.

She dropped Korra to the ground and began walking towards the chair.

"Arm yourself; it would make the fight even." She says to Korra.

Korra uses the wall behind her to help herself stand up and grab the knife that was on the wall. She walked towards the back of the woman, slowly.

"You're unarmed." Korra says to her. "How does it make it even?"

"Don't worry. I'll be armed when you won't be needing yours."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean the crates were empty?!" Beifong yelled.<p>

They were both in the briefing room, waiting for Bolin and Mike to arrive. Apparently the Captain wasn't able to see what had happen on Mike and Raf's monitor because she was too busy helping the others out.

"When Mike and I entered the room, we went to investigate the bodies found hanging from the ceiling. They were from the Agni Kai Triad." Raf started. "These were the men identified by our Forensics team." He showed Beifong four photos and she immediately recognized one of them.

"Yes, Kenji was one of them." Raf says to her when he noticed her looking at the third photo.

"You mean to tell me that Kenji, one of our top most wanted, was found hanged?" Beifong couldn't believe it. They've been trying to track his whereabouts but most lead to a dead end or just more questions.

"We believed that he was hanged but we're still waiting for the autopsy report from the Medical Examiners to confirm it." Raf says while keeping the photos and files spread across the table.

"Is Korra there with them?" Mike asks him slowly.

Raf and Beifong froze. They both hadn't notice Mike and Bolin entering the room but there they were standing in front of them. Mike and Bolin were looking right at him with blank expressions. He was sure everyone was waiting for him or the Captain to answer.

"Is she there?" This time it was Bolin who was asking.

Beifong let out the breath she was holding and answered them. "They weren't able to find traces of her body but her blood was there with the rest of her equipment."

"What do you mean her body wasn't there?!" Mike roared, startling Bolin.

"They just found her blood and her equipment in the second floor. Nothing else." Raf answered him calmly.

Mike couldn't take it so he stormed out of the room, leaving a confused Bolin.

"What of the crates?" Bolin asks, changing the subject.

"Both crates were found empty." Raf tells him. "Whoever made the deal with the Agni Kai, they're probably the ones who took the weapons and killed them."

* * *

><p>Korra felt herself shiver when the woman said those words to her and she was beginning to feel dizzy due to wound on her forehead. She approached the woman slowly with her knife at hand. The woman had her back on Korra but she can hear Korra's footsteps perfectly clear.<p>

She immediately turned around and hit Korra right on her cheek, making Korra lose her balance and struggling to get up. When Korra got up, she immediately swung the knife at her opponent but the hooded figure easily sidestepped away from the attempted attack. Korra swings again and again but failed to hit her target.

"You're slow." She says to Korra.

Korra calms herself down. She inhales and then exhales. She swings again her knife but the woman grabs her wrist and twists it, making Korra cry out in pain and letting go of her knife. The woman got the knife and kicked the back portion of Korra's knee making her fall to the floor.

She gets up right away, distancing herself from the woman. The hooded figure then approaches her swinging her knife right at Korra's head which she able to dodge but immediately felt herself getting kick on the stomach making her stumble. The woman throws the knife on the ground.

Korra immediately gets the knife and swings it at her opponent's leg but the hooded figure stops the attack with her heel and pushes it back which Korra quickly uses the momentum and maneuvers it towards the woman's body. The woman was able to stop the attack by holding Korra's wrist and twisting it, yet again, making Korra let go of the weapon and she uses it to slice Korra's wrist making Korra tumble forward holding her wrist and yelling in pain.

When Korra turns around to face her attacker, she was quickly met with the knife pointed towards her throat making Korra stop dead on her tracks. Korra begins to back away slowly but the knife was still pointed right at her and then she stops.

The woman didn't expect it but Korra had used the chair to knock the knife back and went to twist the woman's arm making the knife fall from her hand and into Korra's. Korra swung the weapon right at the woman but quickly sidesteps away and when Korra made another swing, she caught the knife with her left hand and hits Korra right on her throat.

Korra was now struggling with her breathing due to the amount of force that was hit to her throat. And the woman stabs Korra at the left side of her ribs and then knocks Korra to her knees. The woman then stabs Korra right below her heart making Korra cough up blood.

"We're just getting started." The woman whispers to Korra's ear before Korra falls to the ground, being a prey to the darkness once again.

* * *

><p>Bolin wanted to be the one to ask questions to either Asami or Mako but the Captain told him that he was too close to them which made him frown. He was now standing next to the twins while watching Raf and Beifong question Asami.<p>

"Where the hell is Mike?" Joyce asks them who was really worried.

"I don't know." Bolin answers her. "But I don't think Beifong would want him to question them either. He's too close to Korra."

"We all are close to Korra." Joe tells him

"But Mike knew her longer." Bolin says with confidence. "We should give him some space."

"Yeah, but he might do something reckless." Joyce sighs.

"We'll keep an eye on him." Joe says sternly, Bolin and Joyce nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Okay, let's start from the beginning." Raf says to the woman in front of him.<p>

"From the beginning, we mean, how the hell you and Mako ended up chained in that room." Beifong tells her.

"Mako and I had our dinner at around seven in a place called Golden Cowrie." Asami starts. "We left the restaurant around eight thirty. When we got into the car, Mako told me he had to go meet up with someone for a few minutes and he offered to drop me home before meeting that someone. I insisted and he hesitated at first but after…persuading him, he agreed."

Raf raised an eyebrow at this which made Asami uncomfortable.

"You persuaded him…?" Raf asks slowly which Asami hesitantly nod.

Beifong cleared her throat. "Anyway, where were you headed?"

"I don't know where it is exactly but it was just outside the city." Asami answered and watches Beifong sits across her.

"And then what happened?" She asks the girl.

"When we got there, I noticed a tree and there was a person standing by the cliff. Mako stopped the car and told me to stay put before he went out. That was around…nine fifteen or nine twenty." Asami says while drinking the water bottle they had provided for her when they entered.

"Did you see who the person was?" Raf asks who was now walking behind her.

"No, it was too dark and they were too far away."

"So, what happened after?"

"I don't know what happened but suddenly the person pulled something out from their jacket and I think it was a gun or something, I don't know but it got Mako raising his hands in surrender." She breathes in and then exhales. "And next thing I know is that Mako gets hit in the head by the weapon and I thought he died right there." Asami was now trembling again. "I was about to go run to him but the passenger door suddenly opened and all I could smell was chloroform before passing out."

"And then?" Raf asks her who was standing next to a sitting Beifong.

"Then I-I woke u-up in K-Korra's arms…" She stutters out and tears started falling.

Beifong sighs and gives three knocks on the mirror behind her. After a few seconds, Joyce and Bolin enter the room and gave her a small smile. She immediately gets up and hugs Bolin and gives a hug to Joyce before breaking down on her shoulder.

"Get her something to eat." Beifong tells her. She nods and leads a crying Asami out and made their way first to the comfort room to get Asami cleaned up.

"Well, let's proceed to the next one." Raf tells them.

"Can I have a few seconds with him first?" Bolin asks Beifong.

Beifong looks at him. "Sure. I'll go and grab some coffee and by the time I come back, we're talking to him and you need to leave." She turns to Raf, "You need anything from the cafeteria?"

"No, but I'll go and try to find Mike." He tells her.

"I'll come with." Joe says as he exits the room he was in.

* * *

><p>Bolin enters the room where Mako was held. Mako had buried his face on his hands but when he heard the door shut, he looked up and saw his brother and was about to hug him but Bolin placed a hand in front of him to make him stop.<p>

"Bo, I know this looks bad but believe me. I had nothing to do with this." He starts saying to his younger brother.

"Who was the person you were meeting up with?" Bolin asks him softly.

"What? What're you talking about? What person?" Mako asks back.

"Don't lie to me." Bolin hisses at his brother. "Who was it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Mako slams his fist on to the table. "If this is about what Asami said, don't believe a word she's saying!"

Bolin knew his brother was lying. He could tell and he was losing his patience. He grabs Mako by the collar and shoves him to the wall.

"I know you're lying." He tells him. "And if your story doesn't match up with what we know, I'm not saving your ass this time." Bolin lets go of his brother and leaves the room, meeting Beifong and Raf on the way.

"He's all yours." He heads towards the room which overlooks the interrogation room of his brother and was surprise to see Joe and Mike standing there.

"How much did you see?" He asks without looking at them.

"We saw enough." Joe answers him.

* * *

><p>Asami had calmed down after their little trip to the comfort room. They were now in the cafeteria; she was sitting on a table where she could see the city from out the window while waiting for Joyce to come back with their food.<p>

"I'm not sure what you wanted so I got a little bit of everything." Joyce says while placing their food on their table. "And if you can't finish, don't worry about it. I have a big appetite." She grins widely at Asami who returns it with a small smile.

"You remind me of her, sometimes." Asami says softly while grabbing a piece of tempura and dipping it on the sauce.

"I don't get that a lot but I'll take that as a compliment." Joyce winks at her.

Asami couldn't help but give a small chuckle and this made Joyce smile. They continued eating in silence but it was comfortable to both of them. As predicted, Joyce ended up eating most of the food on the table.

"You still love her, don't you?" Joyce asks breaking the silence between them.

Asami looks at Joyce with widen eyes. "What makes you say that?"

"It's the way you look at her. Believe me; Korra looks at you the same way." She gives Asami a soft smile.

Asami couldn't help but smile at this and began to look back at the city through the window. The sun was rising in a few hours. Silence took over them once again but something was bothering Joyce.

"Hey, can I ask what you meant by persuading Mako?"

"Oh." Asami blushes and looks down at her empty plate. "I…I pulled on his earlobe until he cried out."

Joyce just stared at her first but couldn't help but laugh out loud at this and Asami couldn't help but laugh with her.

* * *

><p>Beifong and Raf were tired of Mako dodging and avoiding questions from them. When he does answer them, they get two knocks behind the mirror indicating to Mako that his younger brother was watching and that he indeed was lying to them. They were all getting impatient with him.<p>

"Look. Like I said, Asami and I went to have dinner and when we left for the car some people jumped us out of nowhere and I got knocked out. When I woke up, I was being carried by your friend and yeah." Mako tells them and not hearing the knocks behind the mirror, he smiled. "See, Bolin believes me."

Beifong sighs. "No, he doesn't. We already know that your story doesn't match up and we don't need Bolin telling us that now." She stands up and nods at Raf.

"So stop lying and just cooperate. It would make things easier for you." Raf says while walking towards him.

Mako saw Beifong walk up to the camera at the corner of the room which was facing him. She gave a two-one-two knock on the mirror before Raf threw his blazer at her direction which she held in her hand.

"Last chance, Mako." Raf says behind him.

Mako didn't know what was happening but he had a very bad feeling. Everyone watching and who was in the room knew exactly what's going down. Beifong heard the one-two-one knock confirming that Bolin was alright with it and that it was only he, Joe and Mike left in the room.

She then covers the camera with the blazer and turns to him, pulling her sleeves up and stretching. Raf was behind him, cracking his knuckles and with the camera being covered, this was not going to be recorded.

"Y-You can't do this!" Mako gasps out. "It's police brutality!"

"I don't know, Mako." Raf says pulling Mako out of his chair, lifting and pushing him towards the wall. "Is it?"

Mako was struggling to break free from his hold but had no energy to do it. Beifong was now in front of him, ready to smack answers out of him. She was about to strike but heard Mako yelling desperately.

"OKAY! Okay…I'll talk." Beifong nods at Raf and he gently puts him down to his feet.

"Two days ago, some guy approached me and I was given a large amount of cash but there was a catch. I had to give you guys a call about a deal going down yesterday or else." Mako starts.

"You made the call?" Beifong asks him.

He shakes his head. "No, I paid someone else to do it for me." He sits back on his chair. "You guys would figure it was me if one of you answered the phone, I couldn't take that chance."

Beifong nods in agreement. Whoever had paid him wanted him to be kept quiet, the danger of the people close to him would be put on the line.

"Then an unknown number called me yesterday afternoon, saying to meet him just outside the city. He would me at a tree on a cliff." Mako continues while drinking his bottled water. "When we got there, I went out to go meet the guy. It was the same guy who paid me the money but he wasn't happy to see me, he started yelling and held a gun in front of me." He gives out a heavy sigh. "He said I messed up and their boss needed me for safe measure in case things turn out bad later tonight and then I get knocked out. I didn't know they got Asami too until I saw her in Korra's arms."

Raf begins to realize something. "The mission was a set up!"

"By who? The Agni Kai's?" Beifongs asks him, it wasn't adding up.

"Who else?" Raf faces her.

"But it doesn't explain why they ended up getting themselves hanged in the process!" Beifong smacks him at the back of him head. "And who in hell were those heavily armed soldiers that came in out of nowhere?" And an idea hits her; she spreads four photos to Mako across the table.

"Is the man here? The one you spoke to?" She asks him.

Mako looks at each picture intently but shakes his head. "No, he's not here."

Beifong nods and gathers the pictures while Raf takes his blazer off of the camera. Both of them leave the room, meeting the others outside.

"Where is Korra? Is she here?" The five of them turn around to look at Mako who was popping his head out of the door.

"We don't know where she is." Bolin tells his brother. "…Or even if she's still alive."

"What do you mean you don't know where Korra is?!"

This voice came from one they all knew well. They all turned their head to see Asami with widen eyes and Joyce with the same expression. No one dared to answer the question directed at them.

"I'm sorry." Was all Beifong could say to her. "Only four bodies were recovered at the building."

Asami fell to her knees and fought back the tears that were trying to fall. Joyce, Mako and Bolin came to her aid, to comfort and calm her down.

"We have to find this guy." Joe tells Mike, Beifong and Raf. "And hopefully Korra."


	3. A Dead End

Korra jolted up but soon regretted it due to the amount of pain her whole body felt and she yelled out in pain. Her head was throbbing and her muscles were aching. She couldn't even lift her arms, so she did the only thing she could do and that was to lie back down and relax.

She then realized she was on a bed and was covered in bandages. She looked around slowly and saw a few beds beside her and across her. She was at the end corner of the room and she was all alone. The door suddenly opened revealing two women approaching her. The younger woman was holding a tray; she couldn't see what was on it though.

"Good to see you're awake, Korra." The older woman says to her with a gentle smile.

"Who are you and h-how do you know my name?"

"I'm Pema." She gestures to herself. "And this is Katara." Gesturing to the older woman beside her.

"We've been watching you." Katara says.

"W-Watching me? Why?" Korra gives a confuse look to them.

They didn't answer her, it wasn't their place to. So instead, Pema decided to sit next to her bed and grab a bowl from her tray and proceeded to feed Korra. Korra hesitated at first but heard her stomach grumbling and accepted the offer. Katara, on the other hand, went to a cabinet to look for something.

When Korra finished her meal, Pema got up and nodded at Katara. Korra noticed this and had no idea what was going to happen but she saw Katara had something on her hand. Pema immediately restrained Korra's left arm and Katara did the same on her right.

Instead of the warm eyes she was greeted when the two women entered the room, they were suddenly now cold and Korra couldn't help but panic a bit.

"W-What's going on?" Korra says, struggling to get herself out but it was no good.

"Your training has only begun." Katara answers her flatly.

She soon felt a needle penetrating her right arm and she saw Katara injecting her some colorless fluid. After Katara pulled the needle out, she found herself suddenly sleepy. Korra tried to keep her eyes open but couldn't and after a few moments she drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Beifong and Mike were on their way to Ducky, the Medical Examiner, in the morgue. After seeing Asami breakdown in front of her was too much for Beifong. She just lost one of her people, yet again and she had to carry that burden with her with a heavy heart.<p>

"What have you got, Ducky?" Mike asks as they entered.

"Ah. Just the people I was about to call." Ducky smiles at them.

Ducky gestures to the four bodies lying on each table in front of them. It was clear that he just finished his autopsy.

"When you found them, they were hanged right?" Ducky asks Mike who nods.

"But that wasn't the case is what you're implying." Beifong states staring at the bodies.

"Yes." Ducky moves towards one body and points at a faded discoloration on the neck. "You can see a slight bruise on the neck on this one."

"A slight bruise?" Mike looks intently. "So they were choked to death?"

Ducky nods. "Not all of them, I'm afraid." He points at the board where they see x-ray pictures. "Some had their necks broken and twisted."

"You think the guy Mako mentioned did all this?" Mike asks Beifong.

"I'm not sure." Beifongs says while examining the pictures on the board. "He would be pretty skilled to do this all on his own."

"Was there a struggle?" Mike turns to Ducky. "Maybe he left DNA or something?"

"No, I didn't find any evidence of a struggle and no DNA was found on either victim." Ducky says, frowning at his words. "He's pretty cautious."

Just then, Raf barges in the room and he was panting.

"Captain, we got a call!" He practically exclaims at Beifong.

"What's going on?" She asks him.

"We got a 911-call from Down Town. The caller said something about some armed lunatic who broke into his home a few minutes before the line went dead." Raf tries to steady his breathing. "Joyce and Joe are on route as we speak."

"That could be our guy!" Mike looks at her.

"One way to find out." Beifong sighs.

* * *

><p>A hooded figure was standing in a room with an unconscious Korra leaning against the wall. He had a pair of Falchion swords at the back of him. The door slowly opens, the figure turns to see Katara and she hands out a syringe. The person nods at her and she closes the door and it clicks, indicating it was lock.<p>

The figure approaches Korra slowly and injects the adrenaline into her, waking her up in the process. Korra begins to stand right up and began to examine herself. She knew well enough she was injured but here she was standing and felt no pain at all.

"You have around three minutes to disarm me." The man tells her while walking back to his corner and getting his swords from his back. "That's how long the adrenaline will last and you won't be able to move again with all those injuries so try to minimize them this time."

Korra blinked rapidly at the man who spoke to her. He pretty much looked like the one who attacked her before but this time, it was a guy. She was about to say something but was cut off when a sword swung right at her, she was able to duck just in time but was met with another sword on her shoulder and he made a clean cut. She barely felt any pain but knows she'll feel it later.

She barely had the time to regain herself when she felt herself being pushed behind by a foot, making her tumble forward. She uses the wall to help herself get up and readies herself for the next attack while the man twirls the swords on his hand.

"This is going to be the longest three minutes of my life." She whispers to herself.

* * *

><p>Bolin lead Mako and Asami to his team's lounge. Bolin decided to stay behind; he didn't know why he decided to but felt like he needed to.<p>

"Make yourselves comfortable." He says as he opens the door and switching on the lights. "You guys need anything?" He says while twirling the keys around his finger and smiling.

Mako shrugged and sat on the couch and patted the seat next to him for Asami to sit but Asami sat across him, glaring at him. Bolin could sense a bit of tension in the room so he left the room and went to the cafeteria to grab something to eat and drink for himself and his brother.

Mako sighs when he knew Bolin wasn't in the room anymore. "Look, I know Korra meant a lot to you but you can't just sit there, glaring and blaming me for it, okay?"

Asami just glares at him from where she was sitting. "MEANS." Asami hisses at him, correcting him.

"I know that you know I don't like her. That I get all protective and all when it comes to her but I had nothing to do with this!" He practically yells at her. "There are some things in this world we just can't control!"

Asami softened her gaze and sighed. "I'm sorry…I just…I just don't understand what to feel anymore." She pauses. "I guess I'm just tired."

"No, don't be." He sits next to her and pulls her into an embrace. "To be honest, I'd feel the same way you're feeling right now so you don't have to be sorry." He pulls her closer. "I'm sorry for yelling though."

Asami gives him a soft smile and pulls away from the hug. Bolin enters the room with a pack of cup noodles and three bottled waters in a plastic bag. Asami excuses herself to the rest room while the brothers prepared their food.

* * *

><p>The man swings his sword at Korra which she evaded and when he was about to strike with his other sword, Korra was able to hold his wrist preventing it from striking down but it left her open and the man decides to slash his first sword at her stomach which she was barely able to jump back, getting a shallow cut from it.<p>

"Two minutes." The man says to her.

He begins to attack again and Korra was able to dodge the first two slashes but gets hit by the pommel on her face and she falls to the ground with her nose bleeding. She quickly gets up and throws two punches followed by a roundhouse kick which surprised him, knocking him back to a wall.

"Thanks for clearing my head, it's been buzzing." She smirks at him.

If he wasn't being serious a while ago, she was sure he now was. He immediately launches himself from the wall to her, swinging his sword right above her head which she ducked and he then swung his other sword right on her knees which she jumped over. But it didn't stop there; he kicks her on the stomach making her bend over and gave an elbow right to her back making her fall flat to the ground.

"One minute."

* * *

><p>"What's the situation?" Raf asks Joe.<p>

When Beifong and the others arrive, Joe and Joyce ordered the police to secure the whole block. No one goes in and no one goes out.

"We secured the perimeter." Joe answers him.

"I think we got one or two hostages in the house, they can't confirm it yet and one armed man." Joyce tells them.

"What do you mean they can't confirm it yet?" Mike turns to Joyce while getting his body armor on.

She turns around and looks at the people talking the cops. "According to the neighbors, they weren't sure if the daughter had already come back from her trip." She sighs. "And the hostile inside hasn't demanded anything."

Beifong sighs. "We can't just sit here and do nothing."

"Then we'll go enter at the back." Mike tells his team. "We use non-lethal on this guy, okay?"

Beifong nods. "He's right, this might be the guy Mako told us about and panicked. He might have some information on what went on last night."

The team switched their primary weapons to non-lethal shotguns and their secondary to taser guns. Beifong stayed behind with the police and the others went around sneaking at the backdoor.

* * *

><p>Korra was starting to feel the pain all over her body and she knew she couldn't keep it up any longer so she had to make this last minute worth it. She struggles trying to get up, trying to hide the fact that she had gathered dust from the ground.<p>

As soon as she stood up, she immediately throws it at her opponent, blinding him for a few seconds. She quickly twirls her leg to hit both legs of her opponent making him fall to the ground, making him lose one of his swords.

He gets up the moment he clears his eyes from the dust and swings his sword in rage which made it easy for Korra to read his movement and evaded all attacks from him easily. She was able to give him a small cut on his cheek and a cut on his torso but to her dismay, pain started filling her up and made herself open which gave him the chance to cut her arm making her drop her sword and she falls to the ground, grunting from the pain.

"Time's up." He says to Korra before he hits her to the face, knocking her out.

* * *

><p>Asami was staring at herself in the rest room's mirror. Her eyes were puffy from crying all night and heavy for the lack of sleep. It's only been ten hours after they were rescued. She washes her face and looks up again and sees her makeup has faded as well.<p>

She pulls out a silver necklace and holds the pendant on her palm. It was a letter K, it was given to her a day before they graduated. To be honest, she never took it off after Korra had given it to her. Mako doesn't even know about it.

"I hope you're alright, Korra." She sighs. "I won't believe you're gone until I see it for myself." She pauses and looks at herself on the mirror. "And I really hope it won't come to that."

She begins to retouch her makeup so she would at least look presentable when she leaves the building later that day.

* * *

><p>"We're in position." Mike tells Beifong through his earpiece.<p>

Beifong checks the monitors. "You're all good." She looks outside and gives a signal to the cop standing outside the truck and he heads over to his Sergeant.

"We're good to go, sir." He says to him.

The Sergeant begins to speak to the megaphone. "We have you surrounded. Surrender and release the hostages you have with you." He pauses. "Failure to comply, we will be authorize to use any means necessary."

As soon as the Sergeant started speaking, Mike ordered his team to go in silently. Raf went in first with the twins following behind him, checking the corners of the house. Mike came in last and shut the door behind him.

"We're in." He tells Beifong.

Raf and Joe went to check the living room while Joyce and Mike checked the kitchen and nobody was in both rooms. Joe opens the cabinet under the stairs and found no one in it. They rally up near the stairs.

"First floor clear." Raf tells the teams.

* * *

><p>When Asami got back, Mako and Bolin were already throwing out their dinner and cleaning up the mess they made.<p>

"Already done?" Asami asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bolin nodded. "Yup. I have to say, those cup noodles really hit the spot."

"I have to agree with you there, bro. Man, am I full." Mako says and rubs his stomach, getting himself comfortable on the couch.

Asami helps Bolin clean up and after throwing their trash, a picture gets her attention. It was a picture of her and Korra in their graduation uniforms.

"Hey Bolin, why is this picture here?" She picks it up and shows it to him.

Bolin takes the picture from her. "Oh. Korra placed it here."

"Well, obviously." Asami rolls her eyes at him. "But why is it here?"

"To be honest, I don't know." Bolin scratches the back of his head. "It was already here when I got transferred to this unit." He hands the picture back to Asami, who placed it back on the counter and went to sit beside Mako.

"So, did you already know Asami when I first introduced her to you, bro?" Mako asks him, who was listening to their conversation and now had his arm over Asami.

"Nope, but she felt familiar. Like, I've seen her before but then didn't and you know..." Bolin says losing himself to his thoughts.

"No, I actually don't know what you're talking about." Mako says to his brother which made Asami giggle.

* * *

><p><strong>*Trigger Warning: Suicide*<br>**(Please skip this scene if you're not comfortable with it and proceed to the next scene. I'm sorry about this.)

Mike and Joe went up ahead the stairs to check both opposite corners with Joyce on the stairs and Raf at the bottom of the stairs. Joe nods at Mike signaling to proceed, so Joe went to the left and Mike went to the right with their non-lethal shotguns out. Joyce follows Mike with her tazer out and Raf follows Joe.

"Joe, check under the door." Mike tells him and nods at Raf who does the same on their end. When they were about to check, a single gunshot got their attention and it was the room near Mike and Joe. Raf and Joyce quickly makes their way towards them.

"We heard a gunshot from out here, what the hell is going on?!" They hear Beifong's screaming on their earpieces.

Mike counts down from three and Joe busts the door down with his foot and then Raf throws a flash grenade, to be on the safe side.

"SWAT! Get on the ground now!" Mike yells as he enters the room with Joyce right behind him covering his back and checking her corners.

"P-Please, he-help us." A young woman cries out to them.

"Get on the ground, ma'am." Joyce tells the woman which she does slowly. "You to, sir." She tells the man beside the woman which he complies.

"Clear!" Joe yells.

"Guys." Raf voice comes from the far corner of the room which got everyone's attention. "You're going to have to see this."

Everyone gathers up behind him and they see a man who had pulled a trigger on his self.

"Oh my God." Joyce covers her mouth.

Mike turns away from the scene. "Captain, all hostages secured." He pauses for a moment. "And we have our guy."

* * *

><p>Bolin rushes to the Briefing Room. He just got a call that Beifong and the others have returned.<p>

"Are you guys, alright?" Bolin burst through the doors looking all worried but seeing everyone present, he relaxes. "Oh, everyone's here."

"What?" Joe turns to him. "Think we can't handle with only the Captain watching out for us?"

"Hey! You can't blame me for being worried." He says frowning at him.

"We're alright, Bolin." Joyce smiles at him and he returns it to her.

"Bo." Mike looks at him. "Can you get both Asami and Mako in here? We need confirmation on something."

"Sure." Bolin says to him with a confuse look. "I'll go get them."

With that, Bolin leaves the room in haste and he comes back a few minutes later.

"Okay, I got them." Bolin says panting. "What do they need to confirm?"

Everyone looked around each other with uneasiness which gave the trio a worried look and a bad feeling about what's going to happen.

"Asami?" Asami turns around to see Joyce gesturing to go to her and Joe. Asami wasn't sure on what to do but she saw Beifong give her a nod to go with them and she does and Joyce hands her a note.

"Mako." Mike gets Mako's attention and show him a picture. "Is this the man you were meeting up with?"

Mako gulps and doesn't answer right away and Bolin sees the picture and felt his throat dried up right there.

"MAKO!" Raf yells at him. "Answer the question!"

"I…uhmm…" Mako was clearly sweating badly right now. Bolin had regained himself and shoved Mako to a wall. Beifong, Mike and Raf heard a gasp of horror from where the twins and Asami were standing.

"IS IT?!" He screams at his brother.

"YES!" Mako exclaims and gets a hard slap on the face by one, nobody expected.

"Why didn't you just tell me?!" Asami yelled at him with tears falling from her eyes but she was angry.

Bolin had let go of his brother and backed away due to the wrath of one Asami Sato. Mako was stucked in a corner, cowering in fear and didn't answer his girlfriend. When he didn't answer her after a few moments, she storms off the room dropping the note Joyce gave her. Joyce and Bolin went running after her.

Joe picks up the note.

_Asami, I know I don't have the right to ask you for your forgiveness but I am truly sorry for I am not the man you think I am and I have failed you. _

_ Hiroshi Sato_


	4. Into the Shadows

A black hooded figure was standing on a building, watching the quiet streets of Republic City. Everyone had obviously gone to bed considering how late it was. The hooded figure was about to leave the roof when the figure hears an arrow being launched from a bow behind and quickly sidesteps away, evading the attack and turning to launch one of its arrows to the attacker who quickly blocks the arrow.

"Nice try." The woman says to the figure.

With that the attacker went straight to the figure and drew out a Falchion sword. As soon as the sword was drawn, the hooded figure didn't expect the man to have company and was quickly surrounded. They were all armed with their own swords, striking the hooded figure who swiftly evades it.

The black hooded figure blocks the attacks with the use of just the bow and knocking back the attackers to get some space from between them. Three of the attackers were knocked pretty hard and had a hard time regaining themselves while the two started attacking again.

One of them swings his sword at the figure who sidesteps away while the other swung the sword right to the abdomen which the figure quickly blocks with the use of the bow and pushes him back with force. The hooded figure quickly sends two arrows with wires attached on both ends making the first attacker land on top of the second one and they stay in place, struggling to break free.

"Two down, three more to go." She says.

She was quickly met with two arrows which she blocks and evades right away. She then brings out her own Falchion sword and blocks two sword attacks at her and pushes them aside. She gets caught off guard by the third attacker who gives her a small cut on her cheek and a knee to the stomach. She's cornered into a wall and tries to steady her breathing.

With that, the three charged at her and she fires one arrow at each attacker who quickly caught the arrows but they didn't expect her to be prepared. As soon as they caught the arrows, three crossbows were already positioned behind each attacker and were fired simultaneously at them to the shoulder, catching them off guard and with that, the woman gives her final blow to them and they fall to the ground, panting.

"Game over." The woman says to her attackers as she takes of her hood revealing a woman with a short hair and a cut on her left eye who was now smirking.

* * *

><p>Asami was on her way to the cemetery on her moped. She usually visits twice a month, just to update him about the things that had happened. This was the sixth month ever since Korra disappeared and when her father died.<p>

"Hey guys." She says while gently placing her flowers on their grave. "I know it's really late right now but I just couldn't sleep."

"The nightmares are back and they're getting worse again." Asami continues while she sits down across their graves, she begins to light two candles and sets them down in front of her and sighs. "I didn't want to bother Joe, Joyce and Bolin at the house so I came here instead."

A few weeks after the event had happened, Asami and Bolin decided to leave Mako. They were tired of his lies and attitude. The twins offered them to stay at their place since it was too small for just the two of them but with Asami and Bolin, it was more than enough.

Asami turns to her father's grave. "I know I should hate you after everything you had done but I really can't bring myself to." A small tear escapes from her eyes. "Maybe you had something to do with Korra or maybe you didn't." She grabs a handful of grass on the ground. "We need answers…I need answers!" She then lets the grass fall from her palm and whispers. "I need…my Korra."

* * *

><p>"Shut up and give us a hand, will you?" Says the two guys who were pinned down to the ground with the wire attached to two arrows.<p>

"Yeah, yeah." She rolls her eyes and approaches them. She cuts the wire with her pocket knife and helps the two brothers to their feet.

They dusted off their attire and began to take off their hood; one of them proceeds to help the other three who were on the ground and had arrows on their shoulders while the other glares at the woman.

"I think you took it too far this time, Avatar." He says to the woman who was giving him a big grin.

"Well, I think she did a pretty good job despite the odds." The other one says to his brother, slowly pulling an arrow out from a young woman which made her yelp.

"OWW!" She punches him. "Take it easy!"

"Sorry, sis." He says while rubbing his arm. "Blame Korra for it, she was the one who shot you."

"Hey! You were the ones who attacked first and I defended myself. " Korra says while crossing her arms and frowning. "But I am sorry, Opal." She gives her a soft smile.

Opal chuckles. "Yeah, I know. I just thought we would have you this time though since we were five and you were one." She looks at her twin brothers who were now pulling the last arrow from one man who looked like he didn't want their help. "But you really knocked Wing and Wei pretty fast."

"She has become a great warrior." An older woman joins the conversation. "Nice job with the crossbows." She smiles at Korra.

Korra returns the smile. "Thanks, Kya. It was just a small precaution though."

"AHHH! Are you happy now?!" The older man screams as the brothers were able to get the arrow out of his shoulder. "Jeez, Avatar. I didn't know you would really shoot us, you know."

Opal turns to him with raised eyebrows. "You knew about this, Bumi?"

"I didn't think she was being serious." He says while approaching them and rubbing his sore shoulder. "But now I do."

Kya rolls her eyes at him. "At least we know that the six months of training her had paid off."

"You called that training?!" Korra exclaims. "It was more like torturing!"

"We'll take that as a thank you." Opal smiles at her.

Wei chuckled. "We all went through it." Wing continues with a proud smile. "We all have the scars to prove it."

"And here comes the part where they both compare who has more scars." Opal rolls her eyes at her brothers.

While the twins were arguing, something caught Kya's eye when she sees movement a few blocks down from where they were standing and Bumi caught on to what she was looking at.

"What is it?" Korra asks noticing the looks on their faces.

"Trouble." Kya and Bumi answers.

* * *

><p>After Asami had left the cemetery, she felt like she was being followed as she was riding on her moped. And her suspicions were confirmed when two black Sedan cars and a black truck were following her for almost three blocks now. It was hard to lose them when you're the only one on the road. She tried to speed up but they quickly gained on her right after.<p>

She was about to take a left turn but got cut off by another black truck in front of her and they boxed her in.

"Seriously?" She whispers to herself. "Do they really think I'm some psychopath?"

"Asami Sato, you need to come with us." One of the men says who came out of the car.

* * *

><p>"Isn't that…" Opal wasn't able to finish her question.<p>

"Agni Kai Triad." Bumi states.

Korra notices a woman who was surrounded by the triad. "Asami?" Korra says with widen eyes when she realized who it was.

She was about to head down the street but Kya stops her.

"She might recognize you under that hood and mask." Kya hisses. "Everyone thinks you're either dead or missing!"

"I don't care!" Korra hisses back. "She needs us. She needs me!"

Kya smirks at her with a knowing gleam in her eyes. "And that's why we got you this."

Bumi throws her a small box and Korra gives a questioning look at them.

"Well, open it!" Wan and Wei exclaim at her while the others were trying to hide the fact they were already laughing.

When Korra opens the box she was greeted by a black eye patch with their logo on it and couldn't help but smile and laughed with them.

"I hate you." Korra says to them before putting it on her left eye. "Well? How do I look?"

"Like a total bad ass." Opal winks at her while making Korra blush slightly.

Kya all turns to them. "Codenames only." And with that everyone nodded and pulled their hoods and masks up.

"Let's get this party started!" Bumi says heading down to the street while the rest follow.

* * *

><p>"Why should I?" Asami answers back at him.<p>

"Does it look like you have a choice?" He smirks at her.

An arrow suddenly hits one of the guys standing beside the one smirking. When his buddy fell to the ground, he lost his smirk and was now stun. The rest of his buddies came out of their cars and were now armed with rifles and shotguns, scanning the area around. They were around fifteen of them.

"Oops, I missed that shot." Kya says with the hint of amusement in her voice. She lands on top of the black truck which was blocking the moped.

Two of the men were about to fire at her but got hit by arrows to their chest and fell to the ground which startled everyone.

"That's not how you treat a lady." Bumi lands next to Kya and they were about to fire at both of them but Kya holds up her hand to stop them.

"I dare you to do it." Kya says to them in a cold voice. "You might not live to see the sun again."

Asami couldn't help but wince at the voice. She was now behind the moped trying to keep her covered from any crossfire that may happen now. She looked at the two persons on top of the truck and all she could see were their eyes and they were cold.

"All we want is Asami Sato." One of the men says. "Just give us the girl and nobody else has to die."

Suddenly, someone lands in front of Asami's moped, startling her. The person then throws a dagger at the man who was talking. They were now twelve of them left.

"I don't think we like this negotiation." Korra says to them. "What do you think, Templar?" She turns to the woman standing on the truck.

"Enough of this!" One of the men says. "Open fire!"

Korra was now with Asami behind the moped, Asami was covering her ears due to the gunfire and when she turned to the one beside her, all she could see was an eye patch and a light blue eye staring at her but they were cold and she couldn't help but turn away from them.

Kya and Bumi went behind the truck for cover while Opal and her twin brothers were firing arrows at the triad on the roof, taking the men down one by one.

"Avatar!" Kya yells at Korra. "Get the girl out of here. Boom and I will cover your back while Eden, Yin and Yang cover us from above."

Korra nods at her order and quickly turns to Asami. "After you, Miss."

Kya and Bumi started firing arrows at the men, getting their attention from Korra and Asami. Asami was hesitant at first but she gets on her moped and starts the ignition. Korra gets on behind her and Asami couldn't help but feel comfort being so close to this woman.

Asami was about to hold the handle bars but a pair of hands was already found there. Korra couldn't help but smile to herself at this so she placed her hands over Asami and let her drive. She could feel Asami tensing at her touch.

"Let's get out of here." She whispers at Asami's ear teasingly but seeing Asami hadn't even made the slightest of movement, she tried a different approach. "Or would you rather I get shot in the back."

"S-Sorry." Asami stutters out and they get going.

* * *

><p>Seeing Korra and Asami speed off, Opal sighs and Wei notices this.<p>

"Jealous, sis?" He says while firing an explosive arrow between three men, making them fall to the ground.

"No." She says while covering herself from shots being fired towards them. "Or I don't know. I'm just worried about Korra."

Wing fires an arrow hitting a man on the arm, making the man drop his weapon and Wei fires another, hitting the man at the chest.

"She can take care of herself." Wing answers her knowingly. "She learned from the best."

"I'm pretty sure she's better than the rest of us." Wei says, firing an arrow and killing another man. "Don't tell her I said that though."

"I know but I can't shake this bad vibe I'm feeling right now." Opal says to them with worry.

"Like I said, she can take care of herself." Wing turns to his sister but a bullet grazes him on his ear and he gets knocked to the ground.

"WING!" Wei and Opal yell at the same time but seeing he was only grazed they relaxed a bit.

"That really stings." Wan says while he lies on the ground holding his ear.

Bumi started climbing back up to the roof and met up with the siblings while Kya was left on the road, checking the bodies and was starting to clean the mess.

"All clear down there." Bumi says and he gives a questioning look to the siblings when he sees Wing lying on the ground.

"Just a scratch." Opal says to him, noticing his look.

Bumi nods. "Anyway, we better clean the mess down there."

Wei groans and rolls his eyes. "So, Korra gets to ride with a beautiful girl and we get to clean up the mess?" Bumi just nods at him.

"Great." He says sarcastically before he heads down and started cleaning up the mess.

"Hey." Opal says as she approaches the vehicles. "At least we get to keep their Sedans."

* * *

><p>Asami drove off to a place that was familiar to Korra and it didn't hit her right away until they were walking up to the twins' house.<p>

"Umm…You live here?" Korra was surprised but tried to ask casually. Fortunately for Asami, she caught the surprise in her voice.

"Yes, why?" Asami said an eyebrow rose and she suddenly realized that those cold eyes were now gone and it was warm but filled with confusion and…was that jealousy?

"Ah...well...You know...It's such a big house." Korra was stammering and avoiding eye contact. "Well...umm…For a beau-" Korra couldn't finish her sentence when she heard the faintest crash inside the house which Asami was oblivious to since she was caught off guard with the word this unknown woman was about to say to her.

"For a wh-" Asami was cut off by a hand that silenced her from talking.

"Sssh." Korra says to her. "Something isn't right."

Asami motions to unlock the door but to her surprise, it was already unlocked and gave Korra a worried look.

"How many are living in the house, Miss Sato?" Korra asks her while slowly opening and peeking inside the house.

"Including myself? Four people." Asami answers and follows behind Korra.

Korra heard a faint thud near the kitchen and got out her Falchion sword. She motioned Asami that she's on the way to the kitchen and that Asami should hang back for a while. Asami waited behind a wall and heard a struggle until everything went quiet and she went in and was shock to see the woman pointing a sword at the man's throat.

"Mako?!" Asami exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing here? It's like what…three in the morning?"

Korra turned to her and raised an eyebrow at her. "He's not one of the people who're living here?"

Asami noticed the surprised in her voice but quickly dismissed it. "No, he isn't even welcomed in here."

"Uhmm.. Could you please tell…your one-eyed friend here to put down her sword?" Mako says to Asami.

"Miss Sato says that you're not welcomed here." Korra turns her attention back to him and points the sword much closer to his throat and he gulps. "I might as well kill you right here and right now and just make you disappear." Korra hisses at him.

"A-Avatar, right?" Asami stutters hearing the coldness of the woman's voice and the woman turns to her with a questioning look but nods to confirm her name. "Look, I may not like him but he is no threat."

Korra nods understanding the point but gives one last glare at Mako and she sheathes her sword. Suddenly the twins and Bolin entered the kitchen rubbing the sleepiness in their eyes.

"What's going down here?" Bolin says stifling a yaw and he then notices his brother. "Mako?"

"What the hell is he doing in our house?!" Joyce exclaims and then turns to Asami. "Don't tell me you're back together with him!"

"No, I'm not." Asami states calmly. "But I was wondering the same th-"

Suddenly broken windows and doors were heard everywhere that made everyone jump and panic except for one woman in the room who just unsheathes her sword.

"Get upstairs and stay in one room. Lock the door and stay away from the windows." She states calmly at them but Joyce, Joe and Bolin just stared at her as they were just noticing her presence now.

"Do it." Korra turns to Asami but her once warm eyes were now completely back to killer ones.

* * *

><p>Asami ushers everyone up to the stairs and into the twins' room where both twins armed themselves with pistols and hands one to Bolin. Joe and Joyce were about to head down and help the woman but Asami stops them.<p>

"Don't. We have to do what she says." Asami says while standing between the door and the twins.

"There are either five more or less armed lunatics down there." Joyce starts.

"She can't handle them all alone." Joe continues.

"She can and she will." Asami sternly and confidently says to all of them. "And we might just get in her way and end up distracting her."

"She's right." Bolin says. "Just stay here. We can cover each other more easily here and they only have one way of getting in here and that's through that door." He says while pointing at the door behind Asami.

They all agreed and placed a barricade between themselves and the door and just waited.

* * *

><p>"Avatar." One of the men says to Korra. "We weren't expecting you here."<p>

"It's all good. I wasn't expecting a surprise party either." Korra says to him and checks her surroundings.

"So it's five against one? That's hardly fair." Korra says with amusement in her voice. "You better turn back or you'll regret it."

Everyone in the room started laughing and got out their Mythril sword. They were all wearing exactly what Korra was wearing except the color was wrong; it was a blood red color.

"The favors are on us, Avatar." The man states to her.

"Is it?" Korra says to him.

Korra blocks and pushes back two incoming attacks with her sword. A third attacker approaches and she was able to block the attack, she then turns around and stabs the man on his stomach making him scream in pain. She uses his own sword and stabs him in his heart, making the man fall to the ground.

She grabs her sword out of the dead man's stomach and swiftly evades a weak attack and hits the man with her pommel knocking him down. Another man came running at her but Korra was too quick and ended up stabbing him when he was launching himself towards her.

She quickly ducks when a sword swung right above her head and she kicks the man behind his knee making him fall to the ground. The man struggles to get up but she stabs him there on the spot. Korra noticed that the man she had knocked down earlier was nowhere to be seen, he must've ran when she wasn't looking.

The last man and she were now circling each other. Korra motions him to come at her and he runs right at her with full speed. Korra seeing the man was building up momentum as he ran just waited. She suddenly drops her sword and caught the man's sword in midair when it came striking down at her and all he could do was struggle to get it down on her.

"What are you?" The man says with fear in his voice.

Korra gives him an ice cold glare. "What am I?" She quickly pulls the sword and stabs him right into his heart and twists it. She moves her lips close to his ears and says. "I'm the Avatar."

The man falls to the ground with horror still in his face. Korra picks up her sword and wipes the blood off of it on the dead man's clothes.

"Now, where did that annoying one run off to?"

* * *

><p>Asami and the others had heard swords clashing and men screaming the floor below them and they couldn't help but tremble at the sound of their screams.<p>

"Who is that girl?" Joe asks Asami.

"Her name's the Avatar, apparently." It was Mako who answered the question. "And she's a best friend of Asami."

"We only met a few hours ago." Asami glares at him. "I was boxed in when I was on my way here and suddenly she and her friends show up out of nowhere."

"She has friends?" Joyce lightens up with what Asami said. "Great, I'd love to meet them."

Joe rolled his eyes on this. "Let's fantasize about her friends later, okay? We're kind of in a situation here."

Suddenly, the door breaks down revealing a red hooded figure with a pair of swords in front of him. Bolin, Joyce and Joe started shooting at him but he blocks the bullets with his swords and just kept advancing towards them and they heard a crash in the window behind them and there stood the Avatar who threw a dagger right into his head, stopping him in his tracks and making him fall to the ground.

"I found you." Korra says while approaching him and pulls out the dagger from his head.

"H-How'd you get up to the window?" Mako says to her.

"I climbed." She answered him flatly and when she turns around, she sees Asami looking at her worriedly. She follows her gaze and sees that her palms were bleeding.

"I didn't even notice." Korra says.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Asami asks with worry.

"A bit since I know now but if you go through with what I went through, you tend to ignore it." Korra says shrugging it off. "Anyway, it's safe to assume that you're no longer safe here."

"Why?" Joe and Joyce ask the same time.

"Because that" Korra says while pointing to red figure on the ground. "is not normal."

"You're not normal too, you know." Bolin whispers and gets a nudge from his brother on the stomach.

Korra chuckled hearing him. "I'll take that as a thank you." She looks at everyone. "You don't have to bring anything with you to where we're going. Just leave everything."

Korra whispers something to Joe and Joyce before she jumps out the window and lands perfectly on the lawn, she looks up and yells. "I'm sorry about the mess in the house. I'll have someone clean it up later!"

Asami sees Joe scribbling on a paper with Joyce standing right behind him talking on the phone.

"What did she tell you?" Asami asks them while Mako and Bolin head down to the garage to get the car starting.

"I'm leaving my number to the caretaker when he gets back later in the noon while we have our little "vacation" to God knows where." Joe says to her.

"And Joyce?" Asami says gesturing to his twin sister who was on the phone.

"She's leaving a message to Mike, Raf and Beifong that we'll be out on the holidays and we decided to bring you, Mako and Bolin along to you know…patch things up." He says.

With everything settled in, they met up with the rest on the front lawn and Korra was met with wide eyes from the twins.

"I said I was sorry about the mess." Her apologize was really genuine which got the twins laughing.

"It's okay; we just didn't expect that kind of mess." Joyce answers while still laughing.

"It's more like a massacre in there." Joe says truthfully.

Korra turns away from them. "Jeez, you guys haven't changed one bit." She whispers to herself and turns herself to Asami.

"Want to take a ride with me?" She asks Asami who in turn had a slight blush on her.

"I..Sure." Asami says while looking down at her shoes.

They couldn't see it but Korra was having a big grin on her face right now. Korra and Asami had the same position they were in before but this time Korra was now holding the handle bars and Asami couldn't help but place her hand over the woman's. She could feel the woman behind her tensing up a bit before relaxing again.

"To answer your question before everything came crashing down." Korra whispers to her ear softly before they drove off into the shadows. "You're a beautiful young lady, Miss Sato."

* * *

><p>"Does the Avatar feel a bit familiar to anyone of you?" Joe asks to no one in particular. "Or is it just me?"<p>

"I don't know." Mako answers while rubbing his throat. "She had a sword right to my throat before you guys came in."

Bolin was too busy concentrating on driving to answer Joe's question and Joyce was half asleep already.

"I feel like I know her." Joe insists before getting lost to his own thoughts.

* * *

><p>AN:

Hey! I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter, it's hard when life bothers you and sometimes I wasn't really satisfied and had to change things and all but anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me if it's good or bad, I'll be open to suggestions. Thank you for the favorites and follows. And thank you for the reviews, XenaWP and J. I appreciate it! :D

That LOK ending still makes me grin ear to ear every time I think about it. **KORRASAMI!** :D :D :D

Happy Holidays to everyone!


	5. All Out

Korra and the others arrive at what appears to be the garage with all the vehicles parked around. Asami noticed the black Sedans she had seen earlier. Korra had told them to stay put went on ahead, leaving them to talk among themselves. They were arguing about something but Asami had her eyes on the back of the woman the whole time.

"Why don't we ask Asami for confirmation then?" Joyce says. "She knows her best."

"Asami?" Bolin says softly.

"Huh?" Asami turns around to see everyone looking at her. "What?"

Joe sighs. "This might come to a shock to you." He says slowly and holds his breath. "Don't you think the Avatar is Korra?"

Asami pauses and turns to look at the woman once again and everyone followed her gaze. The woman was now looking back at them.

"You guys think so too?" Asami turns back to them. Her question caught them off guard and surprised everyone.

"You're not shock by this?" Mako asks her and she shakes her head.

"I had my suspicions." She pauses. "Her voice was familiar but it was hard to tell when you could actually feel the iciness of it when she spoke."

"Do you think we should ask?" Bolin says.

"If we're staying here, might as well." Joe sighs and looks around. "At least we could trust her because there a lot of unfriendly faces here."

"IF it's her." Mako says and then he unconsciously rubs his throat. "But even if it was, I don't trust her."

"Well, that's alright." Joe says. "Because we don't trust you."

"Yeah." Joyce continues. "How come when something bad happens you happen to be there?"

"Coincidence?" Mako suggests.

* * *

><p>"Korra, you're finally back!" A little girl runs to her and gives her a big bear hug before pulling away. "We were all worried."<p>

"Of course I'll be back, Ikki." She says with a confident tone but the little girl wasn't paying attention to her anymore.

Korra notices Ikki was now looking beyond her and had her gaze landed on five people huddled together, whispering to each other. For some reason, Korra felt uneasy with the way they were looking back at her and then back to whispering each other.

"Who're those people? And why are they here? Did something happen? Is that why you came back later than expected?" Ikki suddenly rushed Korra with a lot of questions and she wasn't sure if she really caught on to all of them.

"I..uh..They're my friends, the one I told you guys about before. They're here because I brought them with me and yes, something happened hence the reason why they're here." Korra pauses and tries to remember the last question and then she snaps her fingers. "Ah! Yes, there was trouble but nothing I couldn't handle but it's more complicated than that." She quickly adds.

"What's more complicated than that?" Korra turns to see Opal who just stepped in to the conversation and with Kya beside her. Ikki was now long gone playing with Meelo and Korra gave out a heavy sigh.

"Two words." Korra whispers to Kya and Opal. "The Red Lotus."

Opal chuckles. "That's actually three."

"Oh..Haha…" Korra scratches the back of her neck and chuckles nervously. "Well, I didn't know THE was counted."

"The Red Lotus?" Kya asks with the surprise in her voice. "Have they been dealt with?"

"Yes." Korra pauses and she realizes about something. "With that being said, can you send a few people to go clean up this address?" She hands a small note to Kya. "They weren't really being subtle with their entrance."

Kya looks at the note and nods before heading to a group of people. They started to gather their gear and head out on their truck. Kya went back to where Korra and Opal were standing and gave them both a nod but Korra remembers something.

"On second thought, why don't you two head on?" Korra suggested. "I got to get myself looked at by Katara and Pema anyway and the sooner, the better."

Kya and Opal looked at each other before nodding and with that, Korra left for the infirmary.

* * *

><p>"We don't believe in coincidences." Opal says sternly which got everyone's attention.<p>

Kya clears her throat and smiles at Asami. "Good to see you're safe, Miss Sato."

Asami looks at her and smiles back. "You were that Templar, right?" Kya nods. "Thank you for what you did back there and for sending the Avatar as my escort."

"It was not a problem." Kya turns to Opal beside her. "I'd like you to meet Eden."

"Hi." Opal gives a friendly wave and smiles warmly at all of them.

"This is Bolin, Joyce, Joe and Mako." Asami gestures to her friends beside her and they all shake hands.

"I'm sorry about your house." Kya starts. "We're sending people there right now to go fix it up and when you get back; it would be as if nothing had ever happen."

Joe and Joyce smiled at her with appreciation.

"You must be all tired." Opal starts. "After everything that has happened to you today."

Kya nods in agreement. "And if you have any questions, please feel free to ask either me or Eden."

"Now, let's us show you to your rooms." Kya turns to leave with Opal behind but a question made them stop.

"May we speak with the Avatar?" Bolin blurts out suddenly and gets hit on the head by Joe.

Opal and Kya exchanged a quick glance before Kya turns back to them. "Yes but might I ask what this is about?"

"I…We…We would like to…like to…uhh…thank her! That's it!" Bolin explains quickly. "We would like to thank her for saving us." He smiles sheepishly at them.

"Of course." Opal giggles at his behavior. "But unfortunately, she is not here at the moment."

"Where is she?" Asami quickly asks.

Kya eyes her suspiciously and Asami blushes hard. Asami thought she saw a wink from Kya before she spoke to her. "If you would kindly follow me, Miss Sato."

Kya walks away with Asami right behind her who was looking at her friends. Bolin gave her the thumbs up and Joe and Joyce smiled at her while Mako looked away from her.

"Eden, show them to where they're staying." Kya yells back without turning her head.

* * *

><p>When Korra arrived in the infirmary, she sees Bumi getting himself patched up by Katara. She puts her hood and mask down and then a thought crosses on her mind.<p>

"Have Opal and Kya got their shoulders checked out already?" She approaches Bumi who was now putting a shirt on.

"Yeah, they did." He turns to her. "I honestly thought you wouldn't though."

Korra gives him a wide grin. "That was the whole idea."

He frowns at her but chuckles. "Anyway, I'm off to bed. It's been one hell of a morning!"

Bumi leaves the room and gives one last wave at Korra. Korra then begins to take her black jacket off and places it on a chair nearby.

"What's the problem, Korra?" Katara approaches her with a gentle smile.

Korra shows both her palms. "Just wanted it to get them clean." She gives a small smile.

"You could do it yourself, you know." Katara says while gathering the materials needed.

"I know. I just wanted someone to talk to." Korra sighs.

Katara comes back and starts soaking a rag in water and cleans up the dried blood. "I heard that you escorted Asami to her home. How was it?"

"Complicated." Korra says to her.

"Oh? And why is that?" Katara begins to pour hydrogen peroxide onto one of Korra's palms and she winces a bit but relaxes right after. "I thought you would be happy."

"I am happy, Katara." Katara pours again on her other palm and this time she wasn't fazed by it. "But the Red Lotus came in and broke into her home and then I had to bring them here." Korra gave out a heavy sigh. "And I think they know who I am with the looks they gave earlier, it's only the matter of time."

"The Red Lotus attacked?" Katara raised an eyebrow at her and Korra nods. "That's troubling." Katara begins to wrap bandages on both Korra's palms and proceeds to clean everything up.

"Do you mind if I stay here a bit longer, Katara?" Korra asks. "Just…yeah."

Katara smiles at her and nods. "You don't have to explain, Korra." Katara turns to make her leave. "Just clean up after."

"I will!" Korra says to her while she takes off her shirt and begins to pour water on a basin. She hears the doors open again but didn't bother looking back, thinking Katara might have left something. After filling the basin up, she closes her eyes and was about to dip her head into the basin when a voice stops her.

"K-Korra…?"

* * *

><p>"Here we are." Opal says while opening a door to the house they were staying.<p>

"You would find that the kitchen is fully-prep with everything you need." Opal gestures to the kitchen. "There's a guest room down the hall and across it has a bathroom. There are four bedrooms upstairs, two are for singles and two are for pairs and they have their own bathrooms as well but there's another one at the end of the hall upstairs." Opal finishes with a smile with the looks of awe she got from the group. "You are provided with clothes in the cabinets as well."

"Please, make yourself at home." Opal tells them before she hands out the keys to the house to Joyce.

"Oh, before I forget." Opal gets everyone's attention. "Please come by at this place on this time. We would really appreciate it if all of you would come. Directions are at the back."

Joe takes the note from Opal. "We'll be there, Eden. Thank you."

Opal gives him a smile before she leaves.

"What does it say?" Joyce asks her brother.

"Conference Hall at 1500." Joe reads aloud for all of them to hear.

Bolin yawns. "I don't know about you guys but I'm hitting the sack." He excuses himself and makes way to his room. "What the hell!?"

"What?" Mako says to him but didn't get an answer. Mako went after him with the Joe and Joyce right behind him and they see Bolin staring something at the doors.

"What is it?" Joyce asks him but Joe makes her turn her head to one of the doors and her eyes widen.

"We got assigned to rooms." Mako was in disbelief.

"They must already know who we are before we even introduced ourselves." Bolin says to them while touching the metal inscription that read Mako and Bolin.

Joyce was about to ask them but seeing her sister's questioning look, Joe stopped her.

"We'll just have to wait and see later."

"I guess we're sharing rooms." Mako shrugs and begins to enter the room but Bolin doesn't follow.

"No way, bro. We're still not alright after everything that has happened." Bolin glares at him. "You can sleep there; I'll sleep on the spare room on this floor."

"That's a long time ago!" Mako protests. "Can't you just forgive and forget?"

This time it was Joyce who was hissing at him. "We will when we get straight answers from you!" With that, she slams the door behind her leaving her brother outside.

Joe sighs as he fails to open their room. "Hey, mind unlocking the door?"

"Oh! I'm sorry." Joyce gives out a chuckle and lets her brother in but seeing Mako still standing there, she slams the door again.

"If I want them to trust me again, I have to start being straight with them." Mako whispers to himself before retreating to his room.

* * *

><p>"Were any of you hurt when the Red Lotus appeared?" Kya asks Asami as they were walking towards the infirmary.<p>

"Im sorry, Red Lotus?" Asami was confuse at first but then it hit her. "Oh! Those red hooded men, right?" Kya nodded.

"No, none of us were hurt. Ko-…Avatar made sure we were safe." Asami looks away, blushing.

Kya raises her eyebrow and chuckles. "How'd you find out about Korra?"

"Oh." Asami was blushing harder now but a woman cuts her off.

"Kya, what brings you here?" Katara says as she steps outside from the infirmary. "Is your shoulder hurting again?"

"No, it's really fine. It wasn't that bad." Kya shrugs it off.

"Hello, Asami." Katara turns to Asami with a gentle smile.

Asami was lost in words since she didn't know who this elderly woman was.

"I'm so-sorry but have we met?" Asami asks slowly.

Katara smiles at her and shakes her head. "My name's Katara, I've heard so much about you." She pauses and sees Kya wink at her. Katara understanding what was happening, excuses herself from Asami and leaves.

"Well, why don't you say hello?" Kya gives a wink to Asami before she leaves.

* * *

><p>When Asami came in, Korra's back was facing her and what she saw terrified her. Korra's back was covered with scars and she couldn't help but tremble from the sight in front of her. Was this the same Korra she knew?<p>

"K-Korra…?"

Korra was familiar with the voice and she froze. She couldn't look back at the owner of the voice. Something about the way she said her name made her uneasy. She hears Asami approaching her slowly and then stops. Korra takes a deep breath before she turns around.

"Hey, Asami." She gives Asami a small smile but she gets a hard slap on her face and she was stunned, holding her cheek.

"That was for being gone for six months!" Asami yells at her.

Asami was on the verge of crying. Korra was about to say something but Asami cut her off with her lips. Korra stiffened but recovered right after and began to kiss her back.

"That." Asami pauses after pulling back but she still held on to Korra. "Was for saving me earlier." She kisses the cheek where she had slap Korra earlier and cups it after.

"Okay." Korra gives her a wide grin and holds Asami's hand on her face. "I deserved both of that."

"Oh, Korra." Asami hugs her tight and begins to give out soft sobs. "I miss you so much."

Korra holds her tight and rubs her back to calm her down. "Sssh, it's okay. I'm here, I'm here." She kisses the top of Asami's head. "I miss you too, you have no idea."

Asami felt Korra's warm body against her and she settles down a bit but realization hits her. She turns around to hide her face from burning of embarrassment but Korra held her in place and Asami had to lean on Korra who was shirtless.

"Asami, are you alright?" Korra asks with concern.

"I…Yeah…" Asami stutters. "It's just…It's just that you're not wearing a shirt."

Korra laughs. "You've already seen me shirtless." Korra ponders for a bit. "Multiple times."

Asami turns around to see a Korra smirking at her. "I…That was a long time ago!" She huffs out.

Korra raises her eyebrow but smiles at Asami who was flustered. She pulls her into a gentle hug and whispers. "For the record, I steal glances while you change too."

Korra could feel Asami cheeks burn up against her chest and she pulls away to give her a kiss on her forehead.

"Let me just go get my shirt and let's head out okay?" Korra turns to drain the basin filled with water and puts on her shirt.

Asami decided to grab Korra's jacket that was set on a chair and offered it to Korra. Korra smiled at the gesture and took Asami's hand and gave it a quick squeeze and they walk out hand in hand.

* * *

><p>"Where are you staying?" Asami asks as they were walking.<p>

"Somewhere I can keep my eye on you." Korra winks. "By the way, how'd you know it was me?"

"I know you, it should be obvious even with your hood, mask and eye patch." Asami pauses. "Did something happen to your eye? I remembered you got hit on the eye when you were taken away."

"Yeah, that's why I had to wear this eye patch." Korra says while taking it off of her. "You would recognize me on the spot if I didn't wear one." Korra gives her small smile.

"Didn't you want to tell me who you were?" Asami asks slowly.

"I do, but not like that. Not when bullets were being fired at us and some armed men broke into your home. You might freak out." Korra says to her.

"You do have a point." Asami sighs. "How'd you know about the Agni Kai Triad?"

"Oh, we didn't." Korra chuckles. "I was just taking a late night walk but Opal and her twin brothers with Kya and Bumi decided to attack me and when we were done, we noticed you and decided to give you a hand but it kind of looked like you were in control with the situation." Korra teased.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Asami punches Korra's arm playfully. "I would have handled it if they didn't bring that much people. I mean seriously, why bring fifteen people for just one girl?"

"Expect the unexpected, I guess." Korra shrugs. "But I bet they didn't expect us." She gives her a wide proud grin.

Asami couldn't help but giggle. "Oh. Who's Opal, her twin brothers, Kya and Bumi?" Asami asks.

"You've actually met Opal and Kya already. Eden and Templar, respectively."

"Did you shoot Kya?" Asami asks. "In her shoulder, to be specific."

"H-How'd you know about that?" Korra raises an eyebrow at her.

"Oh. Kya was the one who brought me to the infirmary and there I met Katara who asking about Kya's shoulder." Asami smiles. "I like Katara, she seems nice."

Korra rolls her eyes remembering the time she first met Katara. "She scared the hell out of me when I met her but yeah, she's nice. She's like a grandmother to me."

"By the way, what did the Agni Kai want with you?" Korra asks with concern.

"I honestly do not know. That was actually the first time they tried to take me by force." Asami tells her. "It was always civilized. I guess they got tired."

"Maybe." Korra ponders about it and they were both left in silence.

They were almost near their destination when Korra sees Asami stifle a yawn. "That's right, I forgot. You need your sleep now. You guys have a meeting at the Conference Hall at 1500." Korra says while checking her watch. "It's already six in the morning."

"I will." Asami says to her. "Carry me?"

Korra chuckles when she sees Asami pouting. "Sure, why not?"

Korra carries Asami bridal-style on their way to where Asami and the others are staying. When she got into Asami's room, Asami was already asleep with a smile on her face. She carefully puts the sleeping beauty slowly on to her bed. She gives a kiss on her forehead after tucking her in.

"Good night, my Asami." Korra slowly leaves the room. She makes sure that the house was clear, she checks all rooms and when all guests were accounted for, she quickly leaves and made her way to her own place. Korra couldn't help but have a goofy grin on her face.

On her way, she notices a note on her door and her grin disappears but what stand out most was the arrow being used. She approaches slowly and cautiously with her bow and arrow out and scans the whole area before approaching the door. She grabs the note and reads it.

_No one is safe, Avatar._

Korra sighs to herself. "I guess I'm not sleeping."

* * *

><p>AN:

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know if it's good or bad because I wasn't really entire sure about this. :/

Thank you for the review, lezlove and XenaWP. Thank you for the advice as well, XenaWP. ;) Thank you for all the favorites and follow on this story. If you have any suggestions or are in need for a friend to talk to, you're free to PM me. :D


	6. The Royal Flush

"So, you're telling me even during the day no one saw anyone suspicious or anything out of the ordinary?!" Kya yells at the men in front of her.

Korra had brought up to Kya the arrow she had found on the door and the note with it. Kya had gathered the men patrolling and none of them seemed to know anything about it.

"Maybe it was one of those kids you brought back with you, Korra." One of the men exclaims.

Korra scowls at the guy. She trusts her friends with the exception of one but she's sure he wasn't capable of it. Wasn't he? Could he be able to do this? Korra never really like the guy to begin with. Kya seems to notice Korra debating with her thoughts and clears her throat to get her attention.

"None of them could've done it." Korra tells him. "I checked on all their rooms before I went to head to my place and they were all there, asleep."

"What about before you went into their rooms?" The guy pressed on. "They could've done it before you checked them. Maybe it was that chick who was eyeing you earlier today. I didn't see her with her group when Eden led them to their house."

Korra slammed her fists on the table. "Watch what you're saying, soldier."

"That's impossible. Asami was with me the whole time and I dropped her with Korra in the infirmary after. Katara can even confirm it." Kya interrupts. "But seeing that no one really has an idea about what's going, you're all free to go but that doesn't mean you're not receiving any punishment from this."

Everyone groans at this but gets up and starts to leave the room. They were not looking forward to being whipped, even if it was just a few lashes. Korra was about to leave as well but Kya stops her.

"He may be right, though." Kya says slowly to her.

"WHAT!" Korra growls. "You think Asami had something to do with this too?!" She throws the red arrow at Kya and it was about to hit her but Kya catches it with no effort.

"No, of course not." Kya sighs, looking at the arrow intently. "I meant that maybe one of your friends might be behind it. It can't be a coincidence. Do you think you have an idea on who it might be?"

"I don't know, Kya. I know I don't like him but it doesn't seem like Mako's capable of doing something like this." Korra tells her honestly. "And I trust the rest of them."

"Maybe you're right." Kya drops the arrow on the table. "I hate to say it but we might have a mole within us."

Korra agrees with her. "Phoenix isn't going to like this."

* * *

><p>Asami woke up feeling great. She hasn't slept like that ever since Korra had disappeared. Almost every time when Asami couldn't sleep, she would call Korra and she would be there in a flash. She tried calling Mako but he would dismiss it, as if it were nothing. So she just kept calling Korra instead of him.<p>

She had just gotten fresh out of the shower; place her make-up on and into her change of clothes when she hears screaming and people struggling. She hurries down to see what the commotion was all about. She sees two siblings fighting each other in a fist fight.

"I'm telling you the truth!" Mako blocks the punches Bolin sent. "I'm trying to gain your trust here."

"Oh yeah?" Bolin was lucky enough to land a punch right into his brother's stomach which made Mako stumble back. "If you want any of our trusts, you have to earn it!"

"What's going on?" Asami asks them.

Bolin was shock to see her. "You're home? When did you get here?"

"Around six or so, I think. The Avatar dropped me off." Asami tells him. "Why? What's this about?"

"Mako just told us that those red hooded man might be after him." Joyce glares at Mako.

"Why would they be after you?" Asami asks him.

"He says he's not saying anything until we're all at the Conference Hall. He says everyone needs to hear it." Joe answers. "Better than repeating it again, I guess."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why they're having a brawl here." Asami crosses her arms and frowns.

"He said that he may have information on what had happened on that night where everything changed." Joyce says. "So, Bolin's trying to beat it out of him but I guess it's not really helping."

* * *

><p>"Did you a get a message from the twins this morning?" Mike asks Raf who just entered the team lounge. "Too early in the morning, to be honest."<p>

"Yeah, I did. I also stopped by at their place to see if something had happened."

"And did you find anything?" Mike puts down the magazine he was reading.

Raf shrugged. "Nothing out of the ordinary except both Asami's moped and the twin's car were not in the garage."

"That should be expected. They did decide to take that little vacation we were given by the big man upstairs." Mike says pointing the ceiling. "And I will never understand why they only have one car; they could've bought another one."

"They've been together for so long; it might be tough for them to be separated seeing they only have each other. And you guys should take a break too." Beifong says as she enters the room after her morning jog. "We could all use it, to be honest."

"You got the message too, Captain?" Raf throws her a water bottle.

She catches it and takes a few gulps. "Yeah, I did." She wipes her face with her face towel. "We have nothing to worry about." She turns to leave for the showers.

"Yeah, you may be right." Mike whispers to himself.

* * *

><p>Mako stumbled out of the house with a few bruises on his arms and a black eye. Bolin came out looking the same. The twins and Asami had tried to interfere but to no avail, they seem to make it worse when they try to keep the brothers away from each other.<p>

They were about to have at it again but someone hold Bolin in place and he was about to yell when it was someone he wasn't expecting.

"K-Korra?" He stutters out.

"Hey, Bo. What's this all about? I thought you looked up to this guy." She gestured at Mako who was being held in place by Opal and a guy he hasn't met.

"I used to!" Bolin spat. "Not until I found out he was lying to me, to US the entire time."

"I had to do what I had to do!" Mako protested. "It wasn't like I was given a choice in the matter!"

"You could've walked away!" Bolin was in tears due to his anger. "And none of this would've happened!"

Mako was about to say something, but the look Korra shot at him made him quiet and look down at his shoes.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about but we're taking you to the infirmary." Opal says. "We're having the meeting in less than an hour and you guys can't show up like this."

She turns to the boy beside him. "Shadow, give me a hand will you?" Shadow begins to approach and get Bolin out from Korra's grasp.

"Shadow?" Bolin looks at him.

"Yeah, or you can call me Kai." He shrugs while walking behind Opal and Mako. "Anything works for me."

"And what about you, Eden?" Bolin looks at her. "Does a pretty lady like you have a pretty name?"

Opal laughs which made Bolin have a wide grin on his face. "You can call me, Opal." She turns and smiles at him.

"Opal." Bolin repeats. "What a lovely name."

* * *

><p>Korra watches as the four begin to head to the direction of the infirmary. She shakes her head with a small smile on her face and was about to get into the house, she was greeted by a fierce hug by the twins and Asami who was smiling at the back of them.<p>

"Korra!" Joyce shouts excitedly. "You're here!"

"So you finally decided to come out from your cloak, oh great Avatar." Joe laughs.

"Did you tell everyone about me, 'Sami?" Korra pulls back and turns to face Asami.

"No, of course not." She smirks at her. "They're just not dumb as you think they are."

"I thought I was being subtle with my whole new look." Korra pouts.

"To be honest, I love the hair." Asami winks at Korra which made her blush.

The twins look back and forth from Korra and Asami and then at each other and had a knowing smile. Joe clears his throat.

"I'm going back in to take a quick shower before the meeting starts." Joe says before entering the house.

"I'll go get change and maybe eat something. No clue on how long the meeting is going to be." Joyce quickly adds and follows her brother inside.

"Sure." Korra says to them. "See you later, okay?"

She turns to Asami and holds out her arm for her to take. Asami gladly loops her arm around Korra's and they begin to walk away from the house. The twins peer out from the window and they can honestly see that both Korra and Asami had a little bounce as they walk.

"They deserve each other." Joyce starts.

"They're good for each other." Joe agrees with his sister. "They balance each other out."

* * *

><p>"Did you sleep well?" Korra asks.<p>

"It was alright." Asami admits. "It could have been better though."

Korra raises an eyebrow at her and Asami just smirks which made Korra shake her head and laugh. Asami then realizes that Korra was still wearing the same clothes from when she rescued her and gave Korra a concern look.

"Korra." She says slowly. "Did you get any sleep?"

Korra looks at her and sighs. "No, something happened on the way."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"No, no one was hurt but there was an arrow at my door with a note on it. It didn't look good." Korra didn't feel like lying to her. It wasn't right and she trusts Asami. She stops walking and turns to face Asami. "It's one of the arrows those red hooded men use. No one saw anyone suspicious and the soldiers patrolling think it might be one of you guys who did it."

"A note? What did it say?"

"No one is safe, Avatar." Korra whispers. "It seems like someone's trying to get to me. Like, make me riled up about something or I don't know." Korra ruffles her hair. "I don't like thinking it's one of our friends but I don't like thinking that we might have a mole in our organization either."

"Red hooded men." Asami ponders. "The Red Lotus, you mean?"

Korra looks at her with raised eyebrows. "You know about the Red Lotus?"

Asami nods. "Kya mentioned about them earlier when she took me to you. I didn't get it at first but since I already know about the Agni Kai Triad, I had to cross them out and the only one left was those red hooded men who broke in."

Korra lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding and Asami seeing Korra relax, she gives out a small smile.

"I'm sorry if you thought I had something to do with those people." Asami holds Korra's hand and gives a reassuring squeeze which made Korra squeeze back. They started walking hand in hand in silence to the building where Asami thinks the Conference Hall is at.

"Asami?" Korra breaks the silence. "Why were Mako and Bolin fighting?"

Asami tenses, she honestly didn't know what to say to Korra. "They were fighting about something that happened a long time ago."

"Which was?" Korra looks at her in the eyes and kisses her forehead. "You can tell me anything, alright?"

Asami nods and swallows. "Mako and my father had some kind of deal that went down. I don't know how far it goes but Mako said he'll say something about it later in the meeting. He says everyone needs to know."

"Wait, your father and him made a deal? Did something happen to your father?"

Again, Asami nods and hesitates a bit. "My father…he…he passed away the following day when you disappeared." Asami wipes the tears from her eyes that were about to fall. "I was so sc-scared."

Korra kisses both Asami's eyes and brings her in for a hug. "I'm so sorry, 'Sami. I didn't know." Asami begins to sob slowly on Korra's chest. "Sssh, I'm here. I won't disappear on you again." Korra tightens the hug a bit and rubs Asami's back slowly to help her get everything out and to calm her down.

* * *

><p>When everyone arrived, they were greeted by the voices of people arguing in front of them and they didn't sound too happy about whatever they were discussing about. Korra and Kya were there with the people in front of them and with the looks on their faces, things weren't going too well.<p>

"I have a bad feeling." Bolin starts. "Are you guys feeling what I'm feeling?"

"Vulnerable." Joe says to him while looking around. "I feel vulnerable right now."

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Joyce admits. "I'm really wishing one or two of us stayed behind and didn't attend the meeting right now so if anything would have happened to us, we wouldn't be that screwed."

"Guys, could you please calm down?" Mako whispers at them. "Your negative vibes are affecting everyone in this room."

Asami looks around and sees that almost everyone in the room had their eyes on them or on her. She wasn't really sure but she had nothing to be afraid of and they shouldn't be afraid too.

"You have nothing to worry about." Asami tries to relax the group. "We have nothing to hide, right?"

"Easy for you to say." Mako hisses. "You have the good graces of almost everyone here."

Asami glares at him. "It's nothing like that but even if it is, it doesn't make them trust me now, does it?"

"She's right." Joyce tells him. "They don't trust us and we don't trust them."

"Even Korra?" Bolin turns to her. "I mean, she pretty much saved our behinds today."

"I don't know, Bo." Joe answers him. "I hate to say it but is she really the same Korra we know?"

"I do trust Korra." Asami admits slowly. "She's still the same Korra I know but something about her scares me. It's like I know her but then I don't."

Kya clears her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Welcome to Zhao Fu."

* * *

><p>"Look, it's either one of them. I don't like thinking that one of us may be behind…this!" A woman gestures to the red arrow and the note in her hand.<p>

"But what if it is?" The man asks her. "What if the person that did this made them as a get away free card? It's the perfect opportunity to do it."

"Tenzin does have a point, Su." Kya tells the woman. "There's no such things as coincidences. Whatever happened, it was planned out." Kya pauses. "Asami gets cornered by the triad then her and her friends get ambushed in their home by the Red Lotus and now, the very same people are threatening Korra."

"And what if you're wrong?" Su hisses at them. "What if it's really one of those kids who did this and they're just laughing about it right now?"

Korra sighs. "If it does come down to either one of them." She looks at Su straight in the eyes with a determine look. "I'll personally take care of it."

"Even if it's Asami?" Su raises her eyebrow at her.

"It won't." Korra answers sternly.

"But if it does?" Tenzin's curiosity got the better of him.

"I…" Korra hesitates. "I'll…take care of it."

Kya places an arm on her shoulder. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Zhao Fu." Su proclaims to everyone. "Let's be clear about one thing. To the existing world, we are just mere shadows. Nobody knows about us and no one shall ever know about us."<p>

"I am Suyin, Commander of this organization. You may also know me as the Phoenix. This is Tenzin, the Phantom." She gestures to the man beside her who gives a low bow. "And you have already met Templar and the Avatar."

"Let's get down to business immediately." Tenzin tells them. "We would like to ask you a few questions regarding on the recent attacks that had happened and anything that relates to it."

"Of course." Joe speaks up. "But we would like to ask you a few questions as well."

Korra and Kya look at each other with worry and then Korra gives her friends a questioning look which Asami answered with a questioning look of her own as well. Suyin and Tenzin share a look but then agreed to what Joe had requested.

"Very well, Joe." Su answers. "We ask you a question then you answer and we will do the same to your questions."

"Miss Sato." Asami turns her attention to Tenzin as he spoke. "Are you aware that Hiroshi Sato, your father, was making and selling weapons to the Agni Kai Triad?"

Asami froze in her seat. "No, I wasn't aware of that."

"Were you aware that he and your friend, Mako were connected?" Tenzin continues.

Asami nods slowly. "Not at first, but I found out later after he had died and Mako made confirmation of it."

Tenzin nods and scribbles down onto his paper while Kya signals Joe to ask them questions. He was about to ask his questions but Asami quickly spoke.

"Six months ago, when you took Korra, were you the ones who took Mako and I from the cliff?" Asami asks but she was only greeted by confuse looks from the people in front of her. In the corner of Korra's eye, she sees Mako tensing up.

"I'm sorry, but no." Kya answers her. "We only took Korra that night."

"Why did you take Korra?" Bolin asks. "Why not everyone else?"

"Korra had potential to be one of us." Suyin answers him. "We had been observing her for a long time."

"I still find that creepy, by the way." Korra mumbles but Suyin ignores her.

"So, I'm guessing you had nothing to do with those four men hanging and the empty crates left in the abandon building?" Joe asks.

Korra and the others shared a look before Tenzin answers. "We had nothing to do with those deaths. As from what you already know, we do not leave traces behind."

"Except the part you left Korra's blood and equipment behind." Bolin remembers grimly.

Kya hesitates before she answers. "That wasn't for you. We had information that some certain people wanted Korra so we had to leave evidence to them that we had taken her."

"And from what we know, they were the ones who took the weapons and killed those men." Tenzin continues. "They were going to get her after she saw Mako and Asami hanging there but got distracted with Kya and her team."

"We sent in four soldiers to get her out while we dealt with them. The soldiers were ordered to use force if it was necessary." Kya tells them. "We took their trap for Korra as our advantage to get her out of there."

Asami looks at Korra who doesn't seem faze by what they were discussing. Korra, sensing someone was looking at her, turns her head and sees Asami looking right at her. Korra gives her a look that she knows all too well that they will in fact, talk later.

Asami turns her attention back to the others. "So, what you're saying is that the Red Lotus, Agni Kai Triad and my father were all connected?"

"You are correct." Suyin gives her a soft smile. "Korra was right about you. You're really perceptive with everything."

Mako suddenly stood up and made everyone look at him weirdly. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take the conversation any longer. He sees his brother look at him and was trying to say something at him but he couldn't hear it. He sees Korra and Kya approaching him but he holds his hand up to stop them.

"No, please stop." He lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "I need to tell you something."

* * *

><p>Mako inhales and exhales. "Okay. I needed the money and Hiroshi offered it. I was able to pay him back later on but he said he wanted me to do something else for him." Asami turns to look at him with wide eyes. "Yes, Hiroshi and I knew each other before you and I met, Asami."<p>

"When you guys returned to Republic City, he told me to keep an eye on you and Korra since he needed Korra or the Red Lotus did." Mako says slowly. "He didn't want both of you to get close since losing Korra would take a toll on you so…"

"But that didn't work now, did it?" Korra smirks at him and he shook his head.

"No, it didn't." He sighs. "Even when Asami and I were together, I could never separate the both of you. Later, he found out that the Red Lotus was planning on using Asami as bait for Korra and Hiroshi was furious at me for letting that happen hence we were found in the abandoned building."

He turns to look at Asami who was trying to hold back her tears. "I'm sorry, Asami. He wanted you to be safe that's what I was sure of."

Asami couldn't take the information Mako gave to them. She stood up and started running to and out the door. Korra immediately went after her without hesitation. Opal and Kai who were about to enter the room were startled when Asami and Korra came running out of the sudden.

Kya, seeing the two persons standing outside the door, gestured them to come in.

"What's the situation?" Kya asks the girl.

"We may have found our mole." Opal answers.

* * *

><p>Asami didn't know how long she was running and she had no idea where she was going. She just couldn't stay there and listen to all the things Mako and her father did just to keep her away from Korra. Asami came to a full stop when her legs couldn't keep up anymore and she was out of breath.<p>

A hand gently lands on her shoulder and she turns around to see Korra giving her a soft smile. She launches herself to Korra and starts to tremble slightly, she was trying to hold back the tears that were about to fall.

Korra holds her securely around her arms and whispers. "Let it all out, it's only me."

She feels Asami shaking her head and tightening her hold on to the darker woman. Korra sighs and she leads them to a nearby tree where they sit and held each other in silence.

Asami didn't know how long they were holding each other but she just love hearing Korra's steady breathing and heartbeat. She looks up and sees a peaceful sleeping Korra. She smiles to herself and ends up falling asleep herself while being unaware that they were being watched.

* * *

><p>Kya told Bolin and the others that they could go back to their house but they have to be accompanied by Kai, just to be safe.<p>

The twins offered to make dinner for all of them since it was already late and no one has eaten since lunch time.

"So, what's with Korra and Asami running off like that?" Kai breaks the silence. "It looked like they were in a hurry to get out or something."

"Korra went after Asami." Joe answers. "Asami just took off running."

"Hey." Joyce pipes in. "You would be too if you find out that our father hid secrets and not the good kind."

Mako excuses himself and leaves Bolin with Kai on the couch.

"What's up with your brother?" Kai points his head towards Mako retreating to his room.

Bolin sighs. "He's the bringer of bad news but I guess he had a point of protecting Asami."

"I wouldn't know what to do if I was in his position, to be honest." Joe tells everyone.

"Yeah, it's really messed up." Bolin says.

Kai was about to say something to them but his attention was taken away when he sees people running. He peeks out from the door and sees Opal and her twin brothers chasing after a man and a woman.

"Stay here and don't leave." Kai orders everyone before he runs out following Opal and the twins.

* * *

><p>"So, who is it?" Tenzin asks Opal as they enter a room with Wing and Wei standing beside the door.<p>

Opal takes a deep breath before she answers."Aiewei and Sim."

Suyin immediately stops in her tracks and turns to look at Opal wide-eyed. "Aiwei and Sim?"

Opal nods her head. "Yes, we caught them trying to sneak away when we closed off areas while you guys had your meeting. I guess they felt pressured."

"Something isn't right. Why would they do such a thing? And why now?" Kya asks. "Aiwei and Sin are good people."

Tenzin looks at the close doors. "We won't know unless we ask them."

"I took them in when they lost everything." Su whispers.

Kya puts a hand on the Phoenix's shoulder. "Hey, it's not your fault alright? They strayed away from you."

"She's right, Su." Tenzin looks at her. "This wasn't your fault."

Su sighs. "Open the doors."

When Kya and Tenzin opened the doors, they were immediately pushed aside by Aiwei and Sim who came rushing out. Sim drops two smoke grenades as they ran out.

"D-Don't let them escape!" Suyin coughs out orders to Opal and her brothers to go after them while Suyin helps Tenzin and Kya up.

"We need them alive!" Tenzin screams out.

* * *

><p>Korra stirred in her sleep hearing a faint rustling of bushes from her left side and she suddenly had the worst feeling in her gut and whatever that feeling was, it was always right. She quickly wakes Asami softly and tells her to climb up the tree. Asami doesn't question it, seeing the look on Korra's eyes made her know that something was up and she quickly climbs the tree with Korra's help and stays there.<p>

"No use of hiding any longer!" Korra roars after knowing Asami was out of harm's reach. "Come out and play!"

Two women came out from her left and one man from her right. Asami didn't like what she was seeing, their three assailants looked pretty skilled and she was actually having doubts if Korra could handle all three of them. Asami then realizes that Korra had no weapons on her.

"State your business here." Korra hisses at them.

"We were given orders to wait for Aiwei and Sim near here." The man tells her with a sly grin. "But you two turn up instead and this is way better than we hope. We can get a lot of money from each of you."

"Aiwei and Sim?" Korra looked puzzled. "They're the moles?"

"That's correct." One of the women answers while she walks around cautiously as she takes out twin blades from her back.

"You're not from the Red Lotus." Korra observes them. "Who're you? Who hired you?"

"You can call me Shark." Shark gives a low bow while he wields a mace. "And these two women are Fox and Vulture."

"The Trio." Korra says.

"Ah! So you've heard about us?" Fox smirks at Korra while approaching her slowly who cautiously takes a few steps back. "I'm impressed."

"I must say." Korra starts while she looks up at Asami who had a worried expression on her face. She winks at her and that made Asami give her a confuse look but Korra turns back to look at her three opponents once again. "I'm not that impressed with you. You have a knack of attacking harmless civilians and like to prove your strength by hanging one of them. Your kind disgusts me." She says with amusement.

"Enough!" Shark barks out. "Come quietly and no harm will be done to you and your friend."

"I don't think so." Korra suddenly pulls something from her back which was concealed by her jacket and she launches it at her unsuspecting enemies.

Asami then notices from the top that Korra was stalling and trying to make the Trio form a semi-circle which would be easier for a glaive to hit its targets but as soon as Shark and Fox fell down with their throats cut open, Vulture was able to block the glaive and it ricochet to the ground.

Korra begins to take up speed and use her shoulder to bump Vulture head on. Vulture stumbles but soon was met with a roundhouse kick, letting her twirl and fall to the ground while letting go of her twin blades. Korra picks them up and twirls them around her hand.

"Tell me who hired you and I might let you live." Korra hisses at her.

"Screw you!" Vulture hisses back. Korra didn't like it one bit so she decides to throw one of the twin blades between the woman's leg that made the girl whimper in fear.

"I won't miss the next one." Korra gives her a death glare but when Vulture refuses to answer again, Korra was about to throw the blade but she felt a familiar presence hugging her from the back which made her stop and relax.

"Enough, Korra." Asami gasps out. "Please stop."

Korra sighs and drops the weapon making it pierce the ground while Vulture gives out a sigh of relief when suddenly Aiwei and Sim came out screaming out of nowhere. Korra immediately recognizes them and was about to grab her small knife from her pocket and launch it at Sim but someone beat her to it. Sim gets pierced on a bark of a tree with the knife on his hand while Aiwei and Vulture run off to the distance.

Opal and her brothers then came out and stopped, seeing Korra and Asami standing too close to each other.

"Took you long enough." Wei pants out; trying to steady his breathing but Wing only shakes his head.

"I didn't do it either." Opal answers back while she lies down on the ground, panting.

Korra turns to see someone come out of the shadows and a big grin was found on her face. "Nice shot, Kai."

Kai smiles sheepishly at her. "Thanks, Korra." He looks around and notices two other bodies lying on the ground. "Did something happen?"

Korra nods her head. "These guys were his and Aiwei's ticket out." She gestures to the woman trying to get the knife off her hand. "I don't think that's a good idea." Korra says to Sim.

Wing approaches Sim and taps her shoulder making her turn to look at him but she gets a punch to the face knocking her out.

"That's for making us ran after you." Wing says while he pulls out the dagger out. Wei scoops Sim up and lets her dangle over his shoulders while walking back. Kai and Wing does the same to Shark and Fox and followed right behind Wei.

Korra wraps her arm around Asami's shoulders while Asami grabs hold of her hand and they slowly followed the people ahead of them while Opal walks beside them.

* * *

><p>"Seriously, was it that hard to stop them in their tracks?" Korra asks Opal who avoids her gaze. "It should have been a piece of cake."<p>

"I…We hesitated." Opal sighs. "They're both like family to us and it was hard."

Korra was about to comment on it but Asami gave her hand a soft squeeze which made her look at her and nodded. She then pulls Asami closer to her and gives a quick kiss on her head. They walked back in silence to where Asami was staying. Bolin came out to ask what had happened but stop, he was now staring at the bodies they were carrying.

"Wha-…Who are you people?" He manages to say.

Korra, Opal, Kai, Wing and Wei looked at each other and began to show a crooked grin before turning to face Bolin.

"The Heaven's Devils."

* * *

><p>AN:

This took longer than I anticipated but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :]

I would like to thank to all the people who followed and favorite this story, it really puts a big smile on my face. :D Thank you to: Kelleh3, XenaWP, esther, Samace and Gu3st for your awesome reviews! You guys rock on! And I'm sorry to say, Gu3st, but there won't be any bending in this story. :D

Happy New Year!


	7. The First

Asami woke up an hour early to go to the gym and have a little work out session of her own without the others. Korra had showed her the gym yesterday when they were on their way to the Conference Hall and that she could use it anytime she wants. When she arrived, she didn't expect to find the lights already on and with someone inside.

Korra was too busy with throwing punches and kicks at the punching bag to notice that Asami was in the room, watching her intently. Asami could guess that Korra had been here for a while with all the sweat that was falling from her face, arms and back. She finishes with one last punch and begins to head to the bench to take a sip on her water.

Asami was now standing behind her, clearing her throat to declare she was present but Korra didn't even budge or even motioned that she heard her. Asami realized that the woman sitting in front of her was wearing earphones. She gently taps her shoulder but Korra who was startled, threw an elbow jab at her attacker but was caught easily by a now smirking Asami who was saying something to her.

Korra, realizing she still had the earphones on, pulled it out. "I'm sorry, what?"

Asami rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. "Jumpy?"

"I didn't expect anyone to be up at this time." Korra says in defense.

Asami nods at her while putting on her hand wraps. "I have to agree on you on that."

Korra finishes her bottled water and wipes the sweat on her face. When she removes the towel, she sees Asami staring at her.

"What?" Korra looks behind her and sees no one there. "What is it?"

Asami shakes her head. "You…you just have a lot of scars." She says slowly.

Korra looks at herself and sighs. "I had a pretty rough time for the first few months."

"Did you really have to go through it?"

"I wasn't actually asked if I wanted to do it." Korra tells her. "It was either kill or be killed."

"How did you cope with all the pain? What keeps you going?" Asami asks.

"They give me painkillers if that's what you're asking." Korra gets up and stretches. "If that's not what you're asking, I think about you. It helps me focus."

Asami gives her a small smile and begins stretching herself. They did stretches together and Korra helped her warm up but a thought came into Asami's head and she was now giving an amused smile at Korra.

"What's so funny?" Korra asks, noticing Asami's look.

"I just realized I blocked you so easily a while ago." She says with a proud grin.

Korra pouted. "I didn't want to go all out on someone who might be friendly."

"And what if I wasn't?" Asami counters. "You'd be dead right now and no one would know what had happened to you."

"The second I see that you're an enemy, you'd be dead too." Korra tells her sternly.

Asami ponders about it but knew she was right. "Okay, I'll give you that but that attempt a while ago was weak." Asami teases her. "I remembered when we had our self defense training together; I would beat you when we spar with each other and you'd be fuming."

Korra blushes but then smirks at her, knowing she has the upper hand now. "True, Miss Sato but I bet you can't beat me now." She tells her with a proud grin.

"You're on, Avatar."

* * *

><p>"What happened to the others?"<p>

"Shark and Fox got killed and Sim got taken away." Vulture answers.

"Pity." The man states blankly. "Were you given orders to engage?"

Vulture looks up to him. "N-No…"

"What were you told to do?"

"We were ordered to secure Aiwei and Sim." Vulture avoids the man's gaze. "But Shark thought we had an advantage of taking out the Avatar and get ransom for kidnapping the Sato girl."

"And where is Shark now?"

Vulture doesn't answer him and the man sighs heavily.

"You and your team weren't fit to take on the Avatar alone!" He hisses at her which made her wince. "And with that way of thinking, I lost a valuable asset! The Red Lotus would not like this at all but maybe there is hope for you yet."

Vulture looks up at him with a confuse look and suddenly, two people from the shadows come out of nowhere and grab her harshly.

"W-What's going on?" She struggles to break free. "Where are you taking me?!"

"It's a surprise." The man gives out a devious grin to her and she starts screaming. "I've been dying for another test subject and you might be perfect for it."

* * *

><p>The moment Suyin had heard two bodies were brought to the morgue; she immediately made a dash towards it. But upon arriving and seeing the body of a man and woman, her breath catches in her throat but then she realizes that this wasn't Aiwei and Sim and she lets out a sigh of relief. She then notices Kya to motion her over.<p>

"What happened?" Suyin asks.

"The Trio was supposed to help Aiwei and Sim escape our compound but decided to attack Korra and Asami while waiting." Kya points to the throat of the man and woman. "Big mistake."

Suyin nods. "So, where is Aiwei and Sim?"

"Aiwei got away with Vulture and Sim's at the Isolation Cell." Kya sighs. "She's not giving out information easily and Tenzin thought it would be a good idea to keep her there in the dark for a while."

Suyin looks at her. "But…she hates the dark?"

"Exactly." Kya notices Suyin's concerned face and she puts a hand on her shoulder. "Look, I know how much you care for the both of them but she betrayed you. They both did, there was nothing you could've done. They chose it and they're going to have to deal with the consequences whether you like it or not."

* * *

><p>Asami wasn't really surprised that Korra had gotten better, faster and even more competitive than before but she was surprise that she kept toe to toe with Korra. Asami was a fast learner so Korra wasn't really surprised with that. They both blocked each other's attacks and avoided any attempts for a knockback. They hadn't notice that there was a crowd gathering and watching them from afar.<p>

"What's going on?" Bolin and Mako entered to see people silently betting on whom would win in this "friendly" spar match.

Opal turned to Bolin and gave him a small smile. "Betting on who would win." She points towards her twin brothers. "You guys want to bet?"

Mako turns his attention back to the pair in the ring. "How long have they been doing this?"

Wing looks at the clock. "I'll say…between 1-2 hours. I'm not really sure how long it's been going but when Wei and I got here, they were already at it."

"What are the odds on the bet?" Bolin asks Wing.

"Odds are in the favor of Korra." Wing says excitedly. "There's no way Asami can keep up!"

"I don't know about that, bro." Opal nudges him. "It seems like Asami can keep up with Korra."

Bolin notices Kai, Pema and Katara from the Infirmary and Bumi, a guy they met in the Infirmary as well and three children with them. He also notices that Joe and Joyce were also present.

"I thought you guys went out for a jog?" Bolin asks.

"We were!" Joyce exclaims excitedly as she watches the pair spar.

"But we saw this crowd and curiosity got the better of both of us." Joe smiles sheepishly at them.

"Who're you rooting for?" Mako asks. "It looks pretty hard to guess who'd win at this point."

"I'm with Opal, Pema, Katara, Ikki and Jinora on Asami." Joyce answers him. "Most of the guys think Korra got this in the bag but who knows really."

* * *

><p>It was too dark for comfort. Sim didn't like it one bit but she shouldn't fall into their tricks or tortures. She'd rather die than give out information but being in the dark for so long is making her claustrophobic. She breathes in and out slowly, trying to calm herself down.<p>

"Relax." Sim tells herself. "They won't harm you."

"I'm not sure about that." She hears a man say behind the closed doors. "We don't take mutiny lightly here. You of all people should know that."

She glares at the door. "You won't break me. No one can break me."

"We'll see." The man says to her.

She starts laughing. "Su wouldn't dare, I'm like family to her and so is Aiwei. She wouldn't harm me!"

She waits for a response but after a few moments when she didn't receive any, she started screaming and was trying to break herself free from being tied to a chair.

Suyin sighs as she hears Sim screaming down the hall and hears a loud thud. "She's right, Tenzin. I won't be able to do it; I'm too close to this."

Tenzin looks at her with a surprise expression. "But you wanted Korra to do the same thing to Asami?"

"She might have the stomach for it but I don't." She ruffles her hair. "I can't even do it to my own kids."

"I don't think Korra would be able to do it, to be honest." Tenzin puts a hand on her shoulder and he squeezes. "And besides, you're not alone on this. You have us."

* * *

><p>Punch after punch, Asami had barely evaded the attacks of the Avatar. She notices that Korra was now smirking and had twinkle in her eyes. Asami was trying so hard not to show that she was amused with how Korra thinks she has the upper hand now when in fact it was the other way around.<p>

They kept at it until Korra made a mistake of leaving herself open for a few seconds and Asami took the opportunity to smack her softly on the cheek which Korra thought would hurt. Seeing Korra's confuse expression, Asami was now smirking which made Korra let out a frustrated groan.

Korra starts picking up speed with her punches and kicks but Asami easily avoids them. Korra throws a punch but Asami catches it and holds her hand there, Korra struggles to break free but throws another punch with her other hand and Asami does it again. Korra couldn't get her hands free and she closes her eyes as to brace for impact and accept defeat but what she didn't expect was a soft pair of lips kissing her slowly.

Korra stood there, stunned. When Asami pulls away, Korra whimpers for the lost of contact and when she opens her eyes, she sees Asami smirking and landing a blow which made Korra fall on her back with a dumbfounded expression on her face. She tries to get up but Asami straddles her and exhaustion hits Korra immediately.

Asami leans down to Korra's ear and whispers softly which made Korra stiffen. "I win."

With that, Asami gets off from Korra and gets out from the ring. She grabs her towel and proceeds to leave the gym but turns around to see Korra still lying there on the mat.

"Thanks for the workout, Korra." With that, she leaves after greeting everyone there in the gym.

Wing and the other guys approach Korra and Wing helps her up.

"What the hell, Korra?" Wei scowls at her. "I really thought you had her!"

"Some Avatar you are." Bumi says to her grimly.

"I lost twenty yuans betting on you." Wing says. "We all did."

"I guess we underestimated Asami." Joe tells them while Mako and Bolin nodded.

"You're an embarrassment to our organization, soldier!" Meelo exclaims.

"I…really thought I had her." Korra was still lost in her own thoughts but she starts smiling widely. "She's really something."

She grabs her towel quickly and begins to head out from the gym, ignoring the yells from the guys and cheers from the women for winning.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we should do this? I don't think she can handle it." One of the man whispers to his partner while strapping an unconscious Vulture to a chair.<p>

"She can handle it." He says reassuring to the man and maybe to himself. "The First says she can take it."

"Amon's been saying that for the past five victims he brought here to us!" The man exclaims. "And look what happened, we killed five people in the process."

"Don't let your brother hear you, Tarrlok!" The man smacks him. "He doesn't like it when you question him."

"That's why I'm asking you, Ace." He hisses back at him. "You idiot."

"What's the hold up over there?" A voice freezes them in place. "Are we ready to proceed?"

Ace clears his throat. "Yes, the First. We are ready to proceed."

"How many of this Heishi serum do you still have, Amon?" He questions his brother. "We can't keep wasting them."

He shrugs. "Not that much left but I don't doubt that it would be wasted on this woman." He turns to Ace. "Do it."

Ace begins to inject the serum into the woman. The rush of the fluid makes her jolt up and tries to break free but the straps were secured tightly. She starts struggling and her wrists begins to redden from the force of pulling her arm away, her eyes start bleeding and she starts screaming before falling silent.

Tarrlok checks her pulse and sighs. "See, another failure."

He was about to pull out the straps off the woman but she suddenly holds his wrist down and startles him. She glares at him and a devious smile forms on her lips before letting him go.

"You lack faith, brother." Amon smirks at him. "Let's put her out in the field."

* * *

><p>It was late in the afternoon when they let out a really exhausted Sim and led her into another room. Both her arms were being held by Wing and Wei and following behind them were Bumi and Kya.<p>

"You think she's going to crack?" Kya whispers to her brother.

Bumi shakes his head. "I don't think so but let's just see how much we can get her to talk before we throw her back in the Isolation Cell." He made sure that Sim could at least hear the last two words clearly, seeing that she tensed up a bit, it worked.

Sim had realized she had no idea where they were taking her. The hallway she was being carried by wasn't familiar to her and she was afraid to ask but she was too curious than being afraid.

"Wha-" She gulps a lump in her throat and licks her dry lips. "What is this place? I'm not familiar with the area."

Wing shakes his head. "Frankly, you shouldn't know about this area at all."

"Not a lot of people come down here and you're the first one since…" Wei ponders a bit. "How long ago was it?"

"Five...Ten years ago." Bumi guesses. "I'm not really sure."

"Somewhere in between five to ten years then." Wei continues.

Before Sim could question them, they stopped near a door and Bumi goes in front and opens the door. Wing and Wei then bring Sim inside and place her on a chair where they tie her hands behind it and leaving her all alone.

A few minutes later, Suyin enters the room and Sim perks up a bit.

"Su." She gasps out. "What's happening? Why don't I know about this place? The blood smells so fresh in here."

Su gives her a confuse look. "You do know you're bleeding, right?"

Sim widens her eyes and for the first time, she feels her hands had been moist with some sticky substance and she sees Su pointing at the trail of blood that leads right up to her.

"When…When did I start bleeding?" Sim asks Su.

Su looks at her grimly. "You won't bleed out, don't worry."

With that, Su closes the door and Sim can feel the color leaving her face when she was left in the dark again.

* * *

><p>Asami was surprised that Korra wasn't being a sore loser with what happened earlier in the gym. This wasn't the same Korra she knew before, she matured. The old Korra would be pouting about losing the competition. But here she was, sitting right next to her and enjoying the drinks everyone was buying from the bet they won earlier.<p>

Asami observes the woman beside her. Korra's muscles had become firmer than before and scars were present in almost all the areas that weren't covered in her clothing. Asami notices a scar that looked pretty deep on her right arm and she couldn't help but brush her hand slowly over it.

"Hmm." Korra gives a soft sigh. "I remember what happened when I got that scar."

"What happened?" Asami looks at her.

"I don't know when it happened or maybe it was after a few weeks when I was taken." Korra takes a chug of her drink before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Tenzin made me lean on the wall and he told me not to flinch at whatever came at me or something worse might happen."

"Is that what happened?" Asami asks slowly. "You flinched?"

Korra shakes her head. "It was hard not to but I endured. Remember the glaive I threw last night?" Asami nods and lets Korra continue. "Yeah, Su threw one of those at me but it was bigger than the one I had with me and it perfectly landed on my arm."

Asami winces a bit at the thought of it landing on her own arm. "Didn't it hurt?"

Korra looks and gives her a small smile. "It did, but it hurt a lot more when it gets pulled out but I stood my ground."

Asami and Korra see Opal laughing. "If standing your ground meant you were screaming when they pulled it out then yeah, you stood your ground."

Korra glares at Opal but a small blush creeps into her cheeks and which Opal laughs even harder. Asami pulls Korra's face to look at her again and she gives a quick kiss on her lips.

"You don't have to impress me, Korra." Asami says smirking. "I already know how tough you are."

Korra gives her a crooked grin but later realizes she was making fun of her as well and she scowls as both Opal and Asami start laughing.

"Korra." Jinora walks up to their table. "Dad needs to talk with you."

Sensing her tone, Opal turns to her and was surprise to see Wing and Wei behind her, who looked all sobered up. "What's wrong?"

Both her brothers' shrugs and Jinora sighs. "I'm not sure but dad really needs to talk to Korra."

* * *

><p>Mike received a call from the local bar that one of the Trios was present and was heavily armed. The bartender and owner were afraid to ask her to leave the bar since they didn't want to piss her off and they think sending the cops might let her leave peacefully.<p>

"This feeling I'm having isn't right." Beifong tells them as they pull over in front of the bar that called them. "Maybe we should've brought more people."

Raf looks at her funny. "Are you serious? It's just one woman and so what if she's heavily armed?" He starts gearing up with Mike beside him. "We're three and she's alone. It's nothing we can't handle and besides, there are cops here with us in case…I don't know."

"Don't worry, Captain."Mike shrugs. "It would be over before you even know it."

Mike and Raf went in the bar with non-lethal shotguns and a taser gun. There was no need to make things worse but they still had to be careful about approaching the woman. They see the woman in the dark corner of the room where most of the customers had backed away since she was giving them all a look that didn't look friendly at all and then he realizes that this was the infamous Vulture but where was Shark and Fox?

Mike feels his throat dry up and he clears his throat. "Excuse me."

The woman turns to him and Mike freezes to where he was standing. The look she was giving didn't seem human at all and he feels a shiver at the back of his neck.

"We need to ask you to leave, Vulture." Raf continues for him. How Raf wasn't afraid of the woman in front of them, he would never know but Raf took hesitant steps forward. "Quietly."

"Why?" The woman smirks at him. "I'm not doing anything and here I am greeted by the cops."

"You're scaring my customers away, it's bad for business!" The bar owner exclaims behind a group of people.

She starts laughing maniacally and with one swift movement, she pulls out one of her twin blades and pulls it over one of his customers. Before the customer could run or scream, she slices his throat and with that, everyone started screaming and running out leaving Mike and Raf with the crazed woman.

"Stop right there!" Mike gasps out as the woman slowly approaches both of them. "Or we will fire!"

She licks the blood on her twin blade and smiles deviously at them and before she could do anything, Raf fires a taser at her, shocking her and putting her on her knees.

* * *

><p>Korra and the twin brothers were making haste in their bikes back to Republic City. After Tenzin and the others were able to "persuade" Sim to give out all the information she knew, Tenzin had his eldest daughter to summon Korra and the twins.<p>

Apparently, one of Su's scouts had call in about the whereabouts of Vulture and Su told Tenzin to send in Korra and her twin sons. Korra gave Asami the heads up on where she was going and the others happened to eavesdrop on their conversation which earned them an arrow near the foot.

And with what Sim told them, they had been trying to test a super soldier serum on people that have the opportunity of surviving and from what she knows, no one has because apparently your cells are being destroyed and they're trying to find someone whose cells can regenerate as fast as it dies.

"Do you think mom might be right about Vulture having the Heishi in her?" Wing yells.

"When was she ever wrong?" Wei beckons back at his brother.

"Aiwei and Sim?" Wing suggests.

Korra sighs in her helmet. "You know she wasn't wrong about both of them, they're the one who strayed away from us."

Wing and Wei both yell out in frustration and Korra couldn't blame them. Korra then sees the lights of Republic City and starts to speed up with the twins following right behind her.

* * *

><p>Raf lets out a sigh of relief as he sees Vulture unconscious on the ground. Mike approaches her slowly but then she shots her hands up and pulls Mike down to the ground which knocked him out. She was about to stab him with her twin blades but Raf starts shooting his non-lethal shotgun at her. The shots were a nuisance to her and she groans and lets Mike go and turns her attention to Raf.<p>

Raf was shooting at her while walking back slowly but he ends up cornered into a wall and he had no bullets in his shotgun. He sees Vulture pulling out her other twin blade and was about to strike him down but he hears a big thud and sees Vulture falling to a pile of chairs. He turns to see who saved his skin but all he sees was three black hooded figures standing.

He was about to go help Mike up but he feels a sharp object penetrating his left thigh and falls to the ground with a scream of pain. He turns to see a blade that went through his thighs. With that, the figure with an eye patch start firing arrows at a now pissed Vulture who gets two shots into her shoulders while catching one of the arrows in midair that was aimed for her head.

Vulture snaps the arrow with her palm. "Nice to see you again, Avatar." She begins to pull out the two arrows that were shot to her shoulder and she sees the Avatar eyes open in shock.

"Heishi leveled me up." Vulture smirks at her. "For the first time, I feel like I may be able to defeat you now."

Korra remains silent before her foe and she sees at the corner of her eye that Wing and Wei had crossbows ready on the floor and they begin to pull Raf out as fast as they could but the blade wasn't helping.

"I'm sorry about this." Wing says to Raf.

Raf was confuse on what he was apologizing for and was about to ask him when the other figure pulls out the blade out from his thigh and he screams.

"For that." Wei tells him as they pull him out of the bar where Beifong opened up her truck and placed an injured Raf in the passenger's seat. The brothers go back in and help Korra and get Mike out safely.

When they enter, they see Korra fighting off Vulture with their blades. Korra had the speed to block and evade her opponent's attacks but Vulture had the strength and they both know Korra couldn't hold off for long. They see Mike and start approaching him but a yell gets their attention and Korra lands on both of them, knocking them farther from where Mike was laying.

Korra shakes her head to clear her head from the buzzing where blood started pouring. She helps the twins up but was pulled away from her back and she was thrown across the room knocking her out. Wing and Wei rolled out of the way when two blades came crashing down on to them.

They get up and Wing starts throwing horse tranquilizers at Vulture. She stops in her tracks and Wei fires two arrows with a wire connected to both of them and she stumbles a bit but Wing does the same and she gets pinned to the wall. Wing and Wei gave each other a high five and as soon as they turn back to Vulture she had already gotten herself loose and was throwing a table right at Wing.

Wei pushes his brother away and ends up getting himself hit by the table which dislocates his right shoulder. Wing sees his brother struggling to get up and he starts firing arrows at Vulture who either blocks it or ignores it but someone jumps on her back and by the looks of it, it was Mike and he was trying to lean both of them to where the crossbows where set.

"Fire!" He yells but he sees Wing hesitating. "Do it! Now's your chance!"

And with that, Wing presses a button where three arrows fired simultaneously at the back of Mike which goes through Vulture. Mike spits out blood and Vulture falls into her knees before falling to the ground. Korra comes to when she sees her longest friend getting shot behind his back and she yells. She was about to go to him but Beifong comes in yelling.

"We have to get out of here. A minute and thirty seconds are left on the timer!"

Korra then realizes that wasn't enough time for her to get Mike out and she says a silent prayer in Latin before getting up and helping Wing carry Wei out. Beifong had already loaded up one of the bikes to the back with Wei in it.

Korra motions Beifong to follow her and Wing. She hesitates at first but she had no choice anymore and they drove as fast as they could to the direction of Zhao Fu as the bomb explodes behind them.

* * *

><p>Asami and the others rushed into the Infirmary when they heard Korra and the others were back with Raf and Beifong. When they entered, Asami was relief to see Korra with only a head bandage and few scrathes and bruises on her. Korra sees Asami's look and smiles sheepishly at her before she was enveloped by a big hug from her girlfriend.<p>

Asami hears Opal gasp and she notices Wei was wearing a cast on his shoulder. Wing explains what had happen and when he finishes, he and Opal give his brother a big hug as well.

Beifong comes out from where an unconscious Raf was being patched up by Katara and Pema and she stops on her tracks when she sees Joe, Joyce, Mako, Bolin and Asami. With the look she was giving, they were expecting to get yelled at but her gaze turns soft when she sees the person next to Asami.

"Hey there, kid." Lin gives her a small smile. "Good to see you're doing alright."

Korra nods and smiles back at her and she turns back to Asami but she had a questioning look on her and same goes with the others. Korra shakes her head shamefully, clearly forgetting to tell them about something.

"Riiiight." Korra scratches the back of her neck and laughs nervously. "The Captain here is Su's…scout."

As if on cue, Su walks in the Infirmary with Tenzin, Kya and Bumi right behind her. Su sees Lin and she approaches her and gives her a warm hug which Lin gives back.

"Hey sis, it's been a long time." She turns around to where the gasps had come from and it was none other than from her latest visitors. She shakes her head and chuckles softly. "Lin here is my sister."

"I thought she was your scout…?" Bolin questions and looks at Korra who shrugs but smiles.

"She is our scout." Tenzin says and gives a small nod to Lin while Kya and Bumi greeted her cheerfully. Tenzin turns back to Bolin. "She's also Su's sister."

"Did you know all along that they had Korra from the start?" Joe turns to his Captain who shakes her head.

"No, I didn't know they had taken her but after a few months, I did." Lin tells them.

"Why didn't you tell us about her?" Joyce demanded.

Lin looks at her sister as if asking an unspoken question but Su just nods her head and smiles. "Because I didn't know who to trust, to be honest and we heard rumors that someone wants Korra and I couldn't risk that and besides, I didn't know where they were staying since they always keep me in the dark until now."

Mako then notices someone missing. "Where's Mike?"

Wing and Wei look at each other with a worried look and all Beifong could do was look down. Korra tenses in Asami's hold as the question was asked. Asami squeezes Korra, making her relax a bit and she lets out a breath she was holding.

"Mike's gone." She says slowly. "He helped us take down Vulture but I couldn't get him out." Tears started forming in her eyes and Asami could only rub her back slowly and gently. Korra wipes away her tears with her backhand and continues. "There wasn't enough time…and…" Korra couldn't continue, so she just sat there and leaned on to Asami who was holding on to her. Silence fell into the room but was suddenly broken by someone who they didn't expect.

"SPIDERS! DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Raf yells which startles everyone. They see him trying to struggle to get out from bed but Pema and Kya hold him down and Katara gives him a sedative which would help him fall back to sleep and calm down while the others laugh at his sudden outburst.

* * *

><p>In Republic City, a hands shots up from the debris and out comes a very disgruntled Vulture who lets out a very angry yell.<p>

* * *

><p>AN:

And here is Chapter 7, I hope you guys enjoyed it! :D

Thank you to the people who followed and favored this story. Thank you also to esther and Woop for your reviews. :]

esther: I can almost imagine you screaming. :P Well, not really since I don't really know what you look like but...yeah, you get my point. XD

Woop: I haven't notice that Asami kept crying until you brought it up to me, hahaha. I guess I made her too emotional. XD


	8. Confinement

"What do you mean there were only two bodies that were accounted for?" Su asks as Kya, Bumi and Tenzin reported back to her from Republic City. "What happened to the third one?"

Bumi shrugs. "Either she's alive or she turned into a zombie." Bumi mocks how a zombie walks.

Su glares at him while Tenzin smacks his head and clears his throat. "What he means to say is that from the information we gathered, two bodies were found on the scene and they were brought into the morgue of Republic City."

Su sighs and runs a hand through her hair. "I was afraid this might have happened."

Kya looks at her with concern. "What do you mean?"

Su turns to look at the three siblings. "It looks like that Vulture may still be alive and we won't see the last of her. I guarantee that."

"I can't believe the First and his brother actually survived their banishment after all those years." Bumi states slowly. "And I can't believe he's still doing those Heishi experiments after everything that has happened."

"We should have killed them." Kya lets out a frustrated sigh. "Maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"Maybe, but I'm afraid our worst fears have become reality." Su states grimly. "Amon and his brother, Tarrlok might be working for the Red Lotus."

Tenzin strokes his beard while he ponders a bit. "If they are with the Red Lotus then they must be after Korra."

* * *

><p>Asami stirs in her sleep as the morning light crept out from the curtains. She also hears someone mumbling near her ear and she couldn't help but giggle. It felt good to be back sleeping and waking up next to Korra.<p>

She kisses Korra's forehead. "What was that, Korra?" She says in her most innocent voice.

Korra couldn't help but give her a smile. "Would you mind closing the curtains for me? I don't want to get up just yet."

Asami gives her a quick kiss on the tip of her nose before she hops out of bed and closes the curtains shut while Korra snuggles up comfortably to a pillow and sighs contently from Asami's scent on it. Asami then quickly goes to the bathroom to freshen up a bit and was about to head back to bed when she hears Korra's doorbell ringing. She hears Korra groan and was about to get out from bed when Asami insisted she'd take care of it.

"Good morning, Asami." Katara smiles at her genuinely. "Is Korra around?"

"Yes, she is." Asami answers politely with a smile. "But I'm afraid she's still asleep."

Katara shakes her head knowingly but smiles nonetheless. "Well, would you be a dear and make sure Korra takes her painkillers? I'd really appreciate it."

Asami takes the medicine Katara handed over to her. "Of course, Katara."

"Thank you." The elder woman smiles gratefully at the younger woman before she leaves.

Asami returns to Korra's room with the painkillers and a glass of water. She gently shakes the sleeping woman but to no avail, she shakes her a bit more to get her attention but still nothing. So Asami tries a different approach, she opens up the curtains to let all the light in and which made Korra hiss like a cat and cover herself with the blanket.

"Honestly, it's just a little sunlight." Asami looks at her disgruntled girlfriend with a smirk as she sees Korra peeking out from the blanket.

"You call that little?" Korra growls under from the covers. "It's like lava pouring into my eyes!"

Asami couldn't help but laugh and close the curtains back. "Come on, get up. Katara stopped by with your painkillers and you need to take them."

Korra, sensing that the room had become dark once again, came out, crossed her arms and pouted. "But I don't want to." As soon as she said that, her head began to throb. "On second thought, it's about time I do."

Asami hands her the painkillers and the glass of water and patted her head. "That's a good girl." She began to walk her way to the bathroom but stopped as she heard Korra speaking to her.

"Do I get a reward for being a good girl?" Korra says to her excitedly.

Asami turns to her and tries to think about it. "Well, why don't you follow me and we'll find out together?" She says with a wink and a sly grin and Korra could only grin wider and rush to where Asami was going.

* * *

><p>A table was thrown across the room and was smash into pieces.<p>

"I had them! I had her!" Vulture yells out in frustration. "I should've killed those meddling twins when I had the chance! Then we'd have the Avatar here right now."

"Looks like you underestimated the Avatar and her friends again." Ace smirks at her but it quickly disappears when Vulture gave him a death glare.

Tarrlok clears his throat to get both their attention. "You hate to admit it but Ace is right. You underestimated your opponents."

"I did not!" Vulture barks at him and throws another table at him which he sidesteps effortlessly.

The First reveals himself from the shadows and lifts Vulture off the ground through a hand to her throat.

"Enough!" He screams out. "I have had enough of your bad temper and your poor judgement!"

Vulture struggles to say something but can't due to the tightness of Amon's grip and when Amon lets her go, she tries to steady her breathing again.

"You think you can compete with the Avatar and her friends even with the Heishi in you?" The First scoffs. "I bet you can't even take the Avatar alone!"

With that, Vulture got up and glared Amon. "You wait and see, I can take her." She immediately leaves the room.

"You do know she's going to go after the Avatar now, right?" Tarrlok tells his brother with a frown.

Amon just shrugs and gives him a smirk. "That's the idea." He turns to Ace. "Take a squad and follow her." Then he turns back to his brother. "Tarrlok, I've got something you might want to do before you set out with them."

* * *

><p>When Korra left with Tenzin after he stopped by at her place, Asami had found that she was sitting in a bench at a park with Opal, Joyce and Bolin and dog named, Naga. Opal had shared to them about what Wing and Wei witnessed last night with Vulture and the Heishi serum. If it wasn't for Mike, maybe not all of them would make it back to Zhao Fu. Asami couldn't help but ponder at the word, Heishi.<p>

"How do you guys do it?" Joyce asks Opal. "I mean, it's no different than my job since my life is always on the line every time I get out onto the field but I find myself worried that I may not come back at all."

Opal gives her a small smile and watches as Bolin throws a ball for Naga to go and fetch. "It's not easy, really but you should have faith with the people that got your back."

"I do." Joyce sighs and looks up to see Bolin running after Naga who wouldn't give back the ball. "But I keep recalling that night when the Red Lotus broke into my home and I couldn't even get a clear shot at one guy charging at my friends and I but Korra…Korra took out most of them by herself." She pauses. "How does she do that? How do you do that?"

Opal shrugs. "It's either kill or be killed but when lives come into danger, Korra made it clear to all of us that those lives should be taken care of first than ours."

Joyce couldn't help but giggle. "Sounds like Korra to me."

When Bolin successfully got the ball back from Naga, he began to yell out triumphantly. But Naga began to charge up to him for the ball but out of sheer panic, he throws the ball to the other direction so Naga wouldn't pounce at him but instead run past him leaving him confuse.

The ball was about to hit a distracted Asami who was lost in her thoughts and Bolin watched in horror and anticipated what Korra would do to him. Just when it was about hit her, instincts comes to her and she immediately catches the ball while Bolin falls to the ground out of pure relief that she didn't hit Korra's girlfriend.

"I now know why the word Heishi was familiar to me." Asami exclaims excitedly to her friends with the ball in her hand. "I heard my father mention about it before."

Opal looks at her with wide eyes. "You've heard of it?"

"More like read about it when I went into his study." Asami says sheepishly. "I remembered reading also two other terms, Senshi and Shuri but I don't remember reading what it does or if he actually mentioned anything about it."

"Why didn't you tell us about this, Asami?" Joyce questions.

Asami shrugs. "It was something I had to do for myself and I guess I was afraid."

"Maybe Sim might have an idea on what those two words mean since she gave us the heads up with the Heishi." Opal said as she stood up from the bench, Asami did the same but was tackled to the ground by a Naga who appeared out of nowhere and she was tugging lightly on the sleeve of her shirt.

Joyce laughed. "Looks like Naga wants you to follow her to Korra."

Asami look at her puzzled. "What makes you say that?"

Opal could only laugh as she helped Asami get up. "Korra found her hurt two months ago and she took care of her, they were inseparable after that."

Joyce smiles as Naga walks on and waits for Asami to follow her. "You better go, it might be something important. We'll see you later."

* * *

><p>Raf stirs in his sleep and opens his eyes. His vision is all blurry and he couldn't make out who was approaching him from a chair and was about to try and sit up but a gentle hand insists he lies down.<p>

"How're you feeling, Raf?"

"Oh. Hey, Captain. I'm glad it's you." He rubs his eyes to get a clearer vision of his friend. "How long was I out?"

"Half a day or so." Lin gives him a small smile. "How's the thigh?"

Raf tries to raise his injured thigh and he winces a bit and he gently puts it down. "I'll live." He looks around but he wasn't familiar with his surroundings. "Where are we? I don't recognize this place."

Lin clears her throat. "Uh…We'll talk about it when you get better. Right now, you need to rest."

He looks at his Captain and shrugs. "If you say so, Captain. By the way, is Mike around?"

"I don't know how to say this to you, Raf but…" Lin hesitates for a bit. "Mike's gone. He made sure we all got out in one piece. He died protecting us."

Raf had to look away from her gaze as she told him. "Where is he? Can I see him?"

"He's at Republic City's Morgue and I'm afraid we're far away from there."

* * *

><p>After talking with Su, Tenzin and his siblings; Korra went to grab her bow and arrow and went to the Archery Range to go clear her head and just to relax a bit. After shooting three arrows right at its target, she hears Naga barking behind her but when she turns around, she was not only greeted by Naga but by Asami as well. She gives a quick rub on Naga and kisses her girlfriend on her cheek.<p>

"How'd you know I was back here? I haven't showed you this area yet." Korra ask her girlfriend. "Were you stalking me?" She asks teasingly.

"No!" Asami says defensively and gestures to the dog running around the field. "Naga brought me here."

Korra raised her eyebrows suspiciously at Asami, not really buying her reason but continued either way with her shooting. Korra begins to get three arrows and shoots them one by one on the same target at incredible speed. She turns to see Asami gawking at her and Korra smirks.

Asami clears her throat to try and hide the surprise in her voice. " Pssh. What about moving targets?" As Asami picks up a few tennis balls that were piled up behind them.

"Whenever you're ready." Korra gives a wink at Asami and Asami just rolled her eyes at her.

Asami throws two tennis balls hard to the air and it shoots right out into the sky. Korra takes steady aim and waits for the perfect moment for her targets to align. She holds her breathing in and shoots. She shoots through both balls straight in the middle and Naga frantically runs to catch it before it hits the ground.

"I have to say that I am quite impressed, Avatar." Asami whispers in her ear as she pulls Korra close. "I am quite impressed at how Naga catches the balls before it hit the ground."

Korra pouts while Asami laughs and holds her girlfriend as she struggles to wiggle out from the embrace. "Anyway, mind teaching me how to shoot like you?" She says as she kisses Korra's forehead.

* * *

><p>"How are we going to go about this?" Ace whispers to the others. "This plan might go perfectly well or it's going to get us all killed."<p>

Tarrlok sighs. "I doubt they would give us a second look when they see us in their uniforms."

"Besides, it's not like the owners are going to end up missing them." She smirks as she gestures at the pile of bodies near a tree.

"So, let's go about this plan again." One of the men says. "Before they realize their patrol had gone missing."

"You mean dead." One of the men corrects his friend and they all start laughing.

* * *

><p>"What do you know about Senshi and Shuri, Sim?" Kya asks. "Have you heard of those terms?"<p>

They had blindfolded Sim to get her fear out and had her hands tied to the table. Sim shrugs at the mention of both terms but her movements tell another story and both Bumi and Kya saw it.

"Sim." Kya asks slowly. "You know about the Senshi and Shuri, don't you?"

"Senshi and Shuri." Sim repeats slowly. "Yes, I've heard about them."

"What can you tell us about it?" Bumi asks her. "Is it the same as Heishi?"

She hesitates as she answers. "I…I don't know."

Kya throws a dagger between Sim's fingers and it slices a bit of her skin and she screams.

"Okay! Okay! Senshi is the same as Heishi!" Sim exclaims.

"But there's something more is there?" Bumi pressures her. "There's something about Senshi."

"Senshi has…" Sim hesitates. "Senshi is different and…difficult. Only one was made."

"What makes it different?" Kya asks. "What does Senshi have that Heishi doesn't?"

Sim doesn't answer them directly.

"What does Senshi have?" Kya asks sternly.

"Senshi has a mild drug that makes the user control a person. They can make them do anything. Whatever the user wants, they obey with no remorse or second thoughts!" Sim screams.

* * *

><p>"Sir, where is the Avatar?" Ace asks under his hood and behind his mask. "I would like to see her. It's important."<p>

"She's busy at the moment but what's the rush, soldier?" One of the men halts them. "And who's this person all tied up?"

"Vulture, sir." Tarrlok answers. "The Avatar and her team were looking for her and we found her passed out in the field during our patrol."

The man was confused; he had no idea what this man was talking about.

"Uh…One moment, soldier." He walks away for a bit and talks to his radio.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Tarrlok whispers. "Something doesn't feel right."

"Sssh." Vulture hushes him. "He's coming back."

"And he brought friends…Great." Tarrlok panics a bit.

"How do you know about Vulture?" Opal asks them slowly.

No one answers her; they just look at one another.

"How do you know about Vulture?!" She asks again.

"Open fire!"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it." Tenzin says as he hears Sim's answer. "They actually did it."<p>

"Did what?" Korra and Asami ask together.

"Who did what?" Korra asks.

"You've heard about Amon, the First right?" Korra nods at this. "He and his brother created Heishi but we stopped their research and banished them. But they wanted something that could give them control over any person despite their strong will and mind. Thus, Senshi."

"My dad must've helped them with the Senshi and after creating or helping them, he destroyed all evidence about it." Asami states. "So no one else would be able to recreate it."

"But what abou-" Korra continues but Tenzin cuts her off.

"What was that?"

* * *

><p>"What about Shuri?" Kya asks Sim. "Is it worse than Senshi?"<p>

"No, I don't think so." Sim tries to remember. "But it has something to do with the person who has the Senshi in them."

Kya ponders for a bit. She had no clue what could Shuri be. She was about to ask Sim another question when Bumi started talking.

"It's a cure, isn't it?" Bumi says slowly. "I would want a Plan B if ever the Senshi would fall into the hands of my enemies. A precaution, to be exact."

"Do you really think so, Bumi?" Kya turns to him.

"It is exactly what he says." Sim says to her. "But a price has to be given."

"What do you mean? What price?" Kya asks her.

"That person may or may not live from the Shuri." Sim whispers.

But only Kya gets to hear her answer since Kai busts down the door and Bumi was distracted by it.

"We have to get out of here!" Kai yells.

* * *

><p>Asami, Kya and Bumi carrying Sim, rushes towards the Safe Haven they have underground while Tenzin, Korra and Kai went to warn and find the others. When they got there, there were injured soldiers. Kya quickly scans the room and sees Pema and Katara tending to the wounded. Raf was awake but he was talking to the person standing beside the bed next to him and she realized there were three people there.<p>

"Is she…" Kya asks as she approaches.

"She's alright. She's just unconscious." Wing answers her unspoken question as he looks down at his sister.

"She took a bullet to her arm and a sword to her torso. She lost a lot blood." Wei continues. "She was there when it all started and we just couldn't get her out in time."

"I'm not surprised she's still breathing after all that blood lost." Lin says with a small smile. "She's truly a Beifong."

Opal began to stir and she mumbled a few words but they couldn't quite hear her so Lin called in Pema and Katara.

"Hey. Where's Korra?" Mako asks as he and the others join in the conversation.

"She went with my father and Kai to go help the others. They'll be back here shortly, I'm sure they're not stupid." Jinora answers trying to sound convincing at them being not stupid.

"I hope you're right about Korra though." Asami whispers to herself.

"Sweetie, what is it?" Pema asks slowly as Katara checks her vitals.

"Ge…Rra…Mo…Ut…Ere." Opal tries to speak up but her words were still not clear.

Kya gives her a glass of water and she drinks it all up and with a sigh, she speaks up, better than last time.

"Get Korra and my mom out of there." She pauses and clears her throat. "They want Korra. They said something about using the Senshi at her."

* * *

><p>Korra, Tenzin and Kai had split up once they were rounding corners of the compound. They didn't know how many there were but seeing all those unidentified vehicles, they knew they had reinforcements and it wasn't looking good for them.<p>

Korra had gathered up a few wounded soldiers and gave them directions on where to go. She was surprised at how this happened; she didn't even know how everything started. One of the soldiers told her that they had their uniforms on them and blended in with the rest but as soon as you let your guard down, they start firing or threatening you.

"Vulture's here?" Korra whispers to herself and tries to blend in with the prisoners and they try to shield her weapons away from Vulture's view.

"Where is your Avatar?" She yells at her prisoners. "Where are you keeping her?"

"Even if we did know, we would never tell you!" One of the men screams and he gets a spear to his chest for his response.

Once Vulture turned her back from Korra's point of view, she quickly gave everyone orders and directions on where to go and then she stood up and shot an arrow right through Vulture's back and she screams from the impact.

"Go! Get out of here!" Korra screams to her men and shoots two more arrows to get Vulture's attention. "If you want me, you have to work for it!"

And with that, Korra runs to an area where she knows no one else would get hurt. She stops and turns to see Vulture right behind her and she was pissed.

* * *

><p>Asami, Lin and Kya met up with Tenzin and Kai but there was no sign of Korra.<p>

"Where's Korra?" Lin demanded. "Did she get captured or something?

Tenzin and Kai looked at themselves confuse with her question.

"No, I'm sure she's fine." Tenzin tells her. "All three of us split up to cover more ground but we agreed if things got too heated we would meet back here and wait for each other for at least five minutes."

"And how long have you been waiting?" Asami asks with worry.

Kai checks his watch before answering them. "Almost ten minutes, to be honest."

The color drains from the three women and Tenzin notices their expressions.

"Okay, you know something. What is it that you know and we don't?" Tenzin asks.

"Senshi, Tenzin. They plan on using it on Korra and we have to find her before they do." Lin answers.

"I think it's too late for that." Kai says.

Kai points at the direction in front of him where everyone turned to see Korra running from an angry Vulture. They were about to go after her but a group of soldiers notices them and cuts them off.

"We'll go after her once we handle this bunch." Kya tells them. "Korra can take care of herself."

* * *

><p>"How have you been, Su?" Tarrlok says as to her. ""How long has it been? Four years? Five?"<p>

"Six years to be exact." Su hisses at him.

She was about to cut him down but someone comes out from the shadows and has a gun right at her face. She drops her dagger down to the ground and had her hands up in the air.

"That's a good girl." Tarrlok smirks. "That's not how you treat your guests."

"This is not how you treat hosts either." Su barks back at him.

She hears the gun click on her forehead and she takes a few steps back. "I'd keep quiet if I were you." Ace hisses at her. "Or it's your blood that's going to be all over the wall."

"Where is she?" Tarrlok asks.

"Where's who?" Su wasn't sure who he was talking about.

"Don't play games with me." Tarrlok slaps her hard on the face. "Where is she?"

"I don't know who you're asking about!" Su spits at his face and Ace laughed at him.

"She's right, you know. Who're you looking for? Sim or the Avatar?" Ace looks at him for a moment.

And that was all the opening Su needed. She quickly kicks the gun out from his hands and does a roundhouse kick, making Ace stumble backwards. The gun lands perfectly onto her hand and she fires the gun with no hesitation and a man falls cold to the ground.

* * *

><p>Korra had been avoiding all incoming attacks from Vulture. She was at a disadvantage with Vulture's strength but Korra had an advantage with her speed and Vulture grew more and more frustrated at each swing she misses.<p>

As Korra blocks an attack, her hand slips from the sword and she was now left unarmed. Korra punches Vulture with her might and Vulture stumbles back a bit. Vulture swings her sword to target Korra's head but the Avatar ducks and evades a few more attacks from Vulture.

Vulture lets out a frustrated groan for missing all her attacks. She launches towards Korra for her attack but Korra sidesteps easily to avoid it. She wings her sword again and Korra evades and catches her hand in the middle of the attack and twists it. Vulture groans and let's goes one of her twin blades, arming Korra and Korra kicks the Vulture's back making her fall to the ground.

Vulture quickly gets up and swings her sword to Korra and she blocks it easily and kicks Vulture back to the ground. Vulture aims for Korra's footing but Korra let her sword meet up with her opponent's sword. Vulture tries to redirect her attack but it gets caught and Korra quickly slices the arm off of Vulture and she screams.

"Had enough yet?" Korra asks as her back is turned from Vulture and she freezes.

Vulture looks at the direction Korra was looking and smirks at seeing Korra freezing in place at the sight in front of her.

* * *

><p>Asami dodges an attack and jabs a knife towards her attacker and he falls to the ground. She sees the others were still busy fighting off some of the Red Lotus soldiers. She looks around and sees that no one was paying attention to her. She slips by and went to look for Korra.<p>

She finds Korra slicing the arm off of Vulture and she couldn't help gasp in horror as Korra did it with no remorse. She was about to approach Korra but she sees her not moving and she sees Vulture getting up and was about hit Korra from the back with her blade.

"KORRA!" She screams but it was no use.

Korra couldn't hear her and she quickly looks around to find anything. Anything that can help her gets to Korra or stop Vulture in her tracks. She sees Korra's bow and arrow nearby and she quickly grabs it. She takes aim and holds her breath to steady and she fires.

The arrow directly lands to where the heart of Vulture should be and she coughs up blood and turns around to see where the arrow came from. She closes her eyes and falls to the ground. Asami tries to run up to Korra but Korra chases the figure in front of her. She either ignores Asami's calls or she just couldn't hear her.

* * *

><p>Su takes out the magazine on the gun and throws the magazine somewhere behind her and she fires the last bullet from the gun at Ace's thighs and he screams in pain. She then throws the gun away and picks up her dagger. She makes Ace lean against the wall.<p>

"What's your objective here?" Su demands.

Ace avoided her gaze and remained silent. Su pierces the dagger where she shot him earlier and he yells out again.

"You better start talking or you're going to end up like my friend here." Su points a now dead Tarrlok.

"It would be better that way since you wouldn't get any information out from me!" He growls.

Su smacks him right across the cheek and he spits out blood.

"Just you wait. Everyone's going to die. You're all going to die!" Ace laughs out loud.

Tenzin and Lin bursts through the close doors. Lin looks frantically around and when her eyes landed on Su, she rushes her and gives a big hug and Su couldn't help but relax to her sister.

"I'm alright." Su says. "Is my family okay?"

Tenzin nods. "Though Opal got hit pretty bad but she'll live. She told Kya to get you and Korra out of here."

"Okay, but where's Korra ?" Su asks Tenzin.

"Uh…We're not sure." Lin answers. "We lost Asami too. She might have gone after Korra when we weren't looking. We sent Kya and Kai to look for them."

Ace begins to laugh. "By the time you find Asami, she'd most probably be dead already."

* * *

><p>Asami went after Korra's retreating form but couldn't keep up with the speed Korra was taking. Everything was so dark and she had no idea where she was.<p>

"Korra!" Asami screams again and again but nothing.

A hand lands on her shoulders and she suddenly grips the hand and twists it. The owner yells out in pain.

"Ow!" Kai winces. "It's me!"

Asami realizing what she had done, quickly let's go of his hand and mutters an apology.

"Where's Korra?" Kya asks urgently.

"I was following her but she took off so quick. I couldn't keep up." Asami says as she looks down to the ground.

"Let's keep looking. She couldn't have gone far." Kai reassures them and moves onward.

* * *

><p>Korra ran after the figure in front of her. She didn't know how long she had been chasing the figure but she needed to get to him. She sees the man turn and suddenly, she feels a stinging pain right in her stomach.<p>

She looks down and pulls out the dart she found on her stomach. She starts feeling numb and dizzy as she fell down to the ground. The last thing she sees before she blacks out is the man looking down at her, smiling.

"…Mike?"

* * *

><p>AN:

And there's chapter 8! I'm sorry for the delay, I keep getting distracted when my cousins message for a game of DOTA2. :D Please forgive me.

Thank you for your reviews XenaWP, esther and Anne. ;)

esther: I guess I just wanted Asami to win, maybe Korra did let her win. I wouldn't know. :P Hey, you know the good thing about having a bad day? It's when the day isn't over yet but if your day ends bad then...I have no idea what to say. :P But if you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me. :)


	9. Deep into the Abyss

Tenzin and Lin were now carrying an unconscious Ace to the Safe Haven with Su right on their tails, making sure they were not being followed. Su had enough of Ace making remarks about how everyone was going to die and so on. She decided hit him so hard that it would be slightly possible that his head would have a concussion from the all the force she used on him.

"I didn't kill him, did I?" Su wondered out loud.

Lin checks his pulse and pauses for a bit. "Nope, he's still alive."

Su gives out a sigh of relief which causes her sister to chuckle. Tenzin and Lin stop in front of the door while Su gives a two-one-three knock which the guard opened immediately as soon as he heard it.

"Captain Beifong?" A man approaches them to help carry Ace and Lin nods for him to continue. "A man was looking for you in the emergency hotline and one of your subordinates took the message for you."

"Which subordinate, do you mean?" Lin raises her eyebrow at the man suspiciously.

"Uh…The one with a double…?" The man says slowly.

"Ah, the twins. I'll talk to them immediately." Lin says as she leaves.

"Take this man into a secluded room. Tie him up and put a muzzle on him." Su orders the man. "No one is allowed to enter that room without my permission, are we clear?"

* * *

><p>Korra was feeling lightheaded, she tried to open her eyes but only to shut those entirely due to the light which seem brighter than usual. She felt herself being carried by someone; she doesn't know who it was and where that someone was taking her.<p>

She also hears someone talking. She can't make out what the person was saying. Who was this person? Who was this person talking to? Was it to her? Or to the person carrying her? Or to themselves? Or to someone else? She doesn't know.

By then, her head begins to throb uncontrollably and she yells out from the pain. She hears something. Someone was screaming before darkness takes hold of her. It was a woman. And she was screaming.

"Korra…!"

* * *

><p>"Captain!" Joe rushes towards Lin. "Ducky called in while you were out."<p>

"Ducky?" Lin inquires. "What happened?"

"No, nothing bad happened. He was able to identify the bodies that were brought in from the bar." Joe pauses. "And you're not going to like it."

"What's not to like? A customer and one of my men got killed." Lin frowns at him. "What could be worse than that?"

"It's…uh…complicated." Joe exhales. "Mike's…Mike's not in the morgue." Joe holds in his breathing as he looks at his Captain's reaction.

Lin widens her eyes. "What? That can't be. He was there. Everyone saw him go down! He was there when we…when we…when we left him."

"Maybe so, but the body Ducky got lying there on his table isn't. It looked like him though, despite the burning... He had the same build and height as Mike but dental records confirms that the guy in the morgue isn't Mike." Joe states slowly. "I don't know how but Mike…may be alive."

"If he's alive then where the hell is he?" Lin demanded.

* * *

><p>"We've secured most parts of Zhao Fu." A woman says as they scan their map and points to an area where they haven't. "They are most likely held up here in this area. Get a squad ready."<p>

"No." Amon says this time. "We'll be patient about this. We'll just have to wait for them to come out."

"Come out, sir? With all due respect, what would make them come out at their fortified base?" The woman asks but Amon just smirks at her.

"Are you sure you got it in her, Mike?" The woman demanded. "It would be such a waste if you didn't."

"Do you really think I would pass out that perfect opportunity?" Mike hisses then smiles. "I got it in her. It's going to react to her system in a few hours or so and then we wait."

"I do hope you're right, Mike." The First speaks to him. "If we do have the Avatar under our control, the Red Lotus would be honored and pleased to have us in their Circle if this succeeds." He smiles. "We have achieved something they couldn't!"

"What if they found out that it's in her though?" The woman paces back and forth worriedly. "They could take it out and then we're back to square one! Or they could get the…you know."

"Hush!" Mike smirks at the man. "Don't worry; they won't know it's in her."

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Pema inqured as she sees an unconscious Korra on the bed. "Is she alright?"<p>

"We think she's alright." Kai answers. "But we found her like this in the middle of the forest."

"She woke up earlier." Asami continued. "And I tried talking to her but it seemed like she was far gone then after a while she lost consciousness." Asami was hit with worry as she holds her girlfriend's hand.

"We found this on her, mom." Kya gives Katara a dart. "Do you think they got the Senshi in her already?"

Katara examines the dart before licking the tip of the dart to her daughter's horror.

"What are you doing, mom!?" Kya exclaimed.

"Relax, honey. It's only horse tranquilizer." Katara chuckles. "Would you mind lifting Korra's shirt up, please?"

Kai widens his eyes at what Katara requested and left the room in a hurry, leaving Asami and Kya to do the task. Asami lifts Korra shirt and sees bruises and scratches from the night before.

"She still hasn't healed quite well." Kya says as she helps Asami take Korra's shirt off. "What are we looking for exactly?"

Asami examines Korra's torso and she unconsciously runs her hand across it.

"A puncture wound." Katara states as she brings up a syringe. "It would be the same size as the needle on the dart."

"There it is. I'm guessing she got hit by the dart." Asami points at a barely visible hole on her stomach. "This wasn't here earlier."

"How would you know that?" Kya asks in amazement.

Asami blushes. "I…uhmm…Well, you see…"

Kya begins to laugh while Katara gives her a small smile. "You don't need to explain anything, dear."

Katara then proceeds to wipe Korra's arm with a wet sterile cloth and proceeds to inject the syringe to get Korra's blood.

"If she has the Senshi in her, a blood test would know." Katara states as she finishes up and cleans the arm.

"But how would you know, mom? How would anyone know?" Kya asks. "It's not like we know what Senshi is. We have no idea what to look for in her blood!"

"An anomaly perhaps or an irregularity." Katara suggests. "Whatever it is, I'm sure we would know but it's not going to be easy."

"I don't get it." Asami frowns. "Why would they leave Korra alone in the forest? They could've just taken her. It's the perfect time to kidnap her and get the Senshi in her but here she is. With us."

"I don't like this either." Kya says as she observes the unconscious Korra. "Something isn't right."

* * *

><p>"What's the situation up top?" Su asks.<p>

"From the information we gathered from the men Korra set free, most of Zhao Fu is under control by the Red Lotus." Bolin gestures on the map. "They brought in reinforcements once they knew they got in and we were out. Joe, Mako, Wing and the Captain Beifong are stationed a few meters away from our entrance. They will be our lookouts. If they decide to show up, they would know."

"What about Vulture?" Su asks. "Did she arrive with them? I received a report about her."

"Vulture arrived as our prisoner, apparently. But as soon Opal questioned about them knowing about Vulture, they open fired at her." Kai states. "We heard shots and got Opal and her men out as fast as we could. But we weren't fast enough."

"You brought in Vulture, right?" Joyce looks at him. "Maybe we can get out some information from her."

"That won't be necessary." Kai admits.

"Why?" Joyce asks. "What's wrong?"

"Because Vulture's dead." Tenzin shakes his head. "An arrow straight to the heart courtesy of out very own Miss Sato."

"Asami killed her? How?" Bolin asks with surprise in his voice.

"According to Asami, Vulture was too focus on Korra and hadn't notice Asami to begin with. And about her shooting, Korra taught her earlier on how to shoot an arrow."

"Very wise of Korra to do so." Su gives a small smile. "Asami has my thanks for saving Korra from demise."

"Speaking of Korra, how is she?" Bolin turns to Kai. "Will she be alright?"

"She's alive, if that's what you're asking. She got hit by some horse tranquilizer dart though. Strong stuff." Kai says. "Katara's going to do some blood analysis, just to be sure."

"I'm glad they didn't get her, I wouldn't know what to do." Tenzin sighs. "She's like a daughter to me. If anything were to happen to her…"

"We're all worried, Tenzin." Su places a gentle hand on his shoulder. "She'll come through. She always does."

* * *

><p>"It's getting too quiet out there." Mako says as he scans through the night vision binoculars. "Shouldn't they be back by now?"<p>

"Give them a few minutes." Lin tells him. "They'll be back."

"What if they ran into trouble?" Mako sighs. "Shouldn't we do something about it?"

When Lin was about to answer him, both heard a rustling sound from the bushes nearby. Lin signaled Mako to keep quiet before they approached. When they almost reached their destination, a fox came out suddenly and scurried it's self away from them.

Mako let out a sigh of relief when suddenly Joe and Wing came out of nowhere which made Mako hit Joe on the shoulder out of panic.

"OW!" Joe screamed. "What the hell, Mako?"

"Don't do that! You scared the hell out of me!" Mako exclaims. "And what took you guys so long? We thought something bad might have happened."

"We ran into a bit of trouble on our way back." Wing answerd for both of them. "But everything is alright now."

"So, what's the situation?" Lin asks as they walk back to their area.

"They got patrols stationed outside the borders of Zhao Fu." Wing explains. "Though the patrols have our uniforms on so getting outside help won't do us any good."

"Republic Police Force is out of the question, even with the S.W.A.T." Mako sighs. "Do they have any idea where we're hold up thoug?

Joe and Wing look at each other with uncertainty before Joe speaks up. "I'm not really sure, so maybe. There were a few soldiers stationed just a few meters away from here but they're more like of a lookout than a search party."

"Generally, they may have an idea where we are but don't know where to start looking for us." Wing continues. "Or they'll just starve us out."

* * *

><p>Korra shot up from her bed suddenly and was about to rub her eyes to get a clearer view on where she was but realization hit her when she found out her arms were bound to the bed and she struggles to break free. She then notices a weight near her legs shift and when her eyes meet with emerald ones, she relaxes.<p>

"Jeez, I thought I was with the Red Lotus." Korra lets out a sigh of relief as Asami hugs her tight. "It's really good to see you, 'Sami."

"You're not. You're safe." Asami hugs her tighter and notices Korra wince a bit. "How're you feeling?"

"Still a bit sore but I'm alright." Korra says. "But I would feel a lot better once these are off." She gestures to the bindings on her arms. "It reminds me of the time when we…"

Asami clasps her hands on Korra's mouth before she could continue on that sentence. Korra instead gave her a wink and Asami couldn't help but give a small smile.

"Wait here, I'll go get Pema and Katara." Asami says as she kisses her girlfriend's cheek.

"Yeah, no problem." Korra shrugs. "It's not like I'm going anywhere."

* * *

><p>"We need a plan. We can't just sit here and do nothing." Tenzin states. "Does anyone have any ideas?"<p>

Everyone ponders a bit on what they could do to take back Zhao Fu. They were clearly outnumbered and who knows what weapons they brought into the compound. Taking it back with force was not an option. Well, not entirely.

"What about we dressed up as them?" Raf chimes in with his arm over Bolin. "Or more like dressed up as them who're dressing up like us?"

"What gives you the idea that they are still dressing up like us?" Bumi asks.

Bolin spoke up. "I received word from my brother. Apparently, the patrols outside Zhao Fu are still wearing our uniforms while the men inside the compound aren't."

"Then the smart thing to do is get some of us into their uniforms." Tenzin says as he strokes his beard. "Then we would know what they're really up to and what's making them wait."

* * *

><p>The First enters a room with a huge monitor in front of him. He proceeds to approach the woman in front of the monitor.<p>

"I think it's about time we set our plan into motion." Amon smirks. "Is it ready yet?"

The woman taps a few things into the computer for a few minutes; she turns on switches and few of them she turns off then a green light appears at the topmost part of the monitor.

"All systems are a go, sir." The woman replies. "But we may have slight technical difficulties due to the amount of distance we are from the project."

"It'll be fine."

* * *

><p>"Alright, Korra." Pema says. "You still have a few bruises on you but other than that, you're alright." Pema turns to look at her straight in the eyes. "But that doesn't mean you can go out to the field anytime you want."<p>

"Yeah, yeah." Korra shrugs as she gets off from the bed and does some stretching. "But wait, what about the blood analysis?"

"Katara is still working on it and she asked not to be bothered about it yet." Pema tells her. "It's going to take some time but I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

* * *

><p>Wing and Joe came to Tenzin and the others with the Red Lotus uniforms on. Mako and Captain Beifong were now stationed at the lookout station with the uniforms as well.<p>

"They're still our lookouts but they got a better view than ever before with the change of scenery." Wing stated. "And they might be the first ones to hear about anything that would be coming this way. They'll radio in when something comes up."

"It's risky, we know." Joe continued. "But it's worth a shot. Mako can be a pain, sometimes but he knows how to handle himself. And the Captain, well, we don't have to worry about her. She's a BAMF."

Su couldn't help but chuckle at Joe's last statements. "I have to agree with you on that one." She turns to her son. "Wing, you and Joe are going to infiltrate and find out what's got them waiting and since you know your way better than Joe, you make sure you get both of yourselves out without any scratch on either of you. You got that?"

"You get my brother back here safely, alright?" Joyce chimes in to the conversation.

"Same goes with my brother, Joe." Wei pats the shoulder of his twin. "Watch each other's back."

* * *

><p>Korra was on her way to meet up with everyone else when she suddenly stopped in a dark hallway. In her head, everything seems to slow down or that time had suddenly stopped. She tries to move but felt like she had no control on her body. She felt heavy. She tried speaking but nothing came out. Not even a whisper. She suddenly hears a voice.<p>

She doesn't notice that there were three soldiers approaching her and greeting her.

"Hey, Avatar!" One of the soldiers greets her with enthusiasm. "How're you feeling?"

"I heard you took down Vulture." The second continues. "That's pretty awesome!"

"I told you already that Asami was the one who killed her." The third one sighs.

"Yeah, right." The second one says. "No one would think Asami made the killing blow, right Korra?"

Korra doesn't acknowledge any of them. She doesn't notice how they were trying to get her attention.

"Hey, Korra?" The first soldier waves his hand in front of her. "Are you there?"

Korra's eyes started to black and hollow which made the three men look at each other with concern.

"Umm…Are you alright?" The third soldier asks. "We'll go get Pema and or Katara alright?"

When they were about to go and get help, Korra suddenly starts moving. She grabs one soldier and shoves him straight to the wall, making him lose conscious. She tries to grab another but was quickly evaded. She then pulls out her sword and begins to assault the two soldiers who were now pinned to a corner.

She doesn't hear them screaming and yelling her name to snap out of it as she attacks them one by one. She doesn't realize what she's doing when she stabs them repeatedly when they fall to the ground. The unconscious soldier wakes up and sees his friends lying on the ground with blood all over them.

He turns to look at Korra. "Please…" He begs but Korra just stands over him and gives him a sly smile before she impales him and he screams. Korra couldn't hear anything. And all Korra could see was total darkness.

* * *

><p>Wing and Joe didn't draw anyone's suspicion when they entered the compound. They walked around the entire compound to get good information on what they would be up against and what to expect.<p>

"They got a lot of heavy stuff here." Wing radios to Mako and Captain Beifong subtly. "Should we do something about them?"

"Negative." Beifong answers. "Not until we know what they're up to."

"Copy that." Joe answers. "Is there anything in particular we should be looking for?"

There was silence in the radio for a while before Beifoing started talking again.

"Try to find out where they're keeping the Senshi." Beifong pauses. "It would be better if we had our hands on that thing before they decide using it against us."

"Roger that." Joe replies. "Over and out."

* * *

><p>Korra walks up to another hallway with a few soldiers stationed there. No one questions why she's there. They just greet her and she casually nods and walks onwards. She meets someone familiar on her way.<p>

"Hey, Korra." Kai greets her without looking up from what he was reading. "What brings you here?"

Korra gives him a small smile. "Nothing really." She pauses. "But maybe you might help me with something."

"Sure." Kai shrugs. "What can I help you with?"

"Sim's still alive right?" Korra asks. "I was wondering if you could tell me where she's being held."

"Continue walking down this hall then turn to your first left." Kai says. "Why do you need to know?"

"I wanted to talk to her about the Senshi and what else she could tell me about it." Korra says as she continues walking forward. "I'll be on my way."

Kai puts down his reading material and turns to look at her back and scratches the back of his head. "Okay, then."

* * *

><p>"This is way better than I expected it to be!" Mike exclaims with a giant grin on his face. "They really have no idea!" He turns to smirk at the Lieutenant. "I told you I wouldn't let you guys down."<p>

"Do you really think she can get away by killing Sim though?" The Lieutenant asks. "I'm sure they'll be questioning on what had happened."

"Relax. It's nothing the Avatar couldn't handle." Mike shrugs. "And besides, if she does get caught, we can just let her start killing everyone and let her wake up to see what she had done."

"I don't think Amon would approve of this." The Lieutenant says.

"Well, he's not here." Mike smirks. "And he left me in charge of this so it's all good."

* * *

><p>Sim was tied to a chair with a blindfold on her. She doesn't know how long she's been sitting there but was glad to hear that a door had opened with footsteps coming into her cell.<p>

"Who's there?" She asks but the person doesn't respond, instead she begins to pull down the blindfold off of her and there in front of her were two blue eyes that had turned hollow.

"Korra?" Sim couldn't help but swallow the lump that had grown into her throat. "What…What're you doing here?"

"Hello, Sim." Korra says with no emotion. "I'll get straight to the point. I've been sent here to end your life."

"What?" Sim exclaims as she tries to loosen the rope that had tied her hands. "Sent by whom?"

Korra leaned back and gave her a sly grin. "Oh. Don't play dumb now, Sim." Korra gives a small chuckle. "You know who sent me."

Sim was about to scream when Korra's hand landed on her mouth to silenced her. She began to use the blindfold to the gag the tied woman.

"To be honest." Korra says as she pulls out a small dagger from her pocket. "You had this one coming."

* * *

><p>Asami entered the lab where Katara was staying and was hoping to find her girlfriend there but as she entered, she frowned when she found out that she was not there but found Katara deep in Korra's blood analysis.<p>

"Is Korra not here?" Asami asks though she already knows what the answer might be.

"Oh, Asami." Katara was startled but the sudden disturbance. "No, Korra is not here."

"Oh." Asami sighs. "Do you have any idea where she might be? They sent a few men to go and get her into the War Room but we haven't heard from them either." She pauses. "I'm starting to get worried."

"I'm sure she's f-" Katara suddenly stops talking and proceeds to grab another glass slide and places it on the microscope beside the one she was using and she gasps.

"Where's Korra?" She suddenly turns to Asami.

"I don't know." Asami shrugs. "That's why I went here to ask if you knew where she was. Why? What's wrong?"

"No time to explain." Katara exclaims. "We need to find Korra now."

Katara proceeds to hurry herself out of the lab before Asami could begin asking her more questions. Instead, Asami proceeded to look at the microscopes Katara was looking on to earlier before she went full panic mode.

As she went back and forth on both microscopes to compare the results of Katara's finding. She suddenly realized why Katara wanted to know badly where Korra was. She was about to go after her when someone steps into the lab and was now blocking her way.

* * *

><p>"Joe, are you sure we're going the right way?" Wing asks as they hurry down a corridor.<p>

"Well, that's what the soldier said when we asked!" Joe exclaims while shaking his head and turning a corner. "

"And what makes you think he was telling the truth?" Wing asks him.

Joe slowed his running and turned to face him. "Look, I don't like it either but what choice do we have?"

They walk down further and were greeted by a door at the end of the hallway.

"Well, this is it." Joe listens in to the door and hears nothing.

They both enter the room and find cabinets with a lot of vials with different sizes inside. One gets Joe attention with the label of Senshi. He opens the cabinet up and to his surprise, the vial was already empty.

"We've got a problem." Joe says as he turns to Wing.

* * *

><p>Asami wasn't sure who she was looking at right now. It looked like Korra but at the same time, it didn't look like her. She couldn't move towards her but Korra didn't seem to have any problem with approaching her.<p>

"Asami?" Korra's voice was so soft. "What's wrong?"

Asami couldn't move. She tried opening her mouth but no words would come out. The closer Korra got to Asami, the more she had the courage to step away from Korra.

"…Asami?" Korra looked at her confuse.

She held her hand out when she noticed her hand was covered with blood. Korra looked at her other hand and found blood in them too. She began to inspect her whole body and there was blood everywhere.

"Is this blood…mine?" Korra asked to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>"Captain." Joe radios in.<p>

"What?" Beifong answers. "What's the problem?"

"The Senshi, Captain." Joe says. "It's empty. It's not here."

Beifong and Mako immediately stood up from their seat. "What!"

"We might have missed them a few hours or minutes earlier." Wing says. "But I'm not really sure about that."

"I think we have to secure Korra." Joe continues. "It's the safest way to make sure that she doesn't get it in her."

"And if it's in her?" Mako asks with worry. "What are we supposed to do then?"

"Do the same thing." Joe sighs. "It would be better for her and for us if she's secured."

"We'll radio them in." Captain says. "Get your butts out of there, right now."

* * *

><p>Asami doesn't know what to do but back away from a horrific looking Korra. She doesn't know whose blood is it on her but she's sure it's not Korra's due to the fact Korra had nothing wrong with her clothes. No tears and no holes.<p>

"Asami, what's going on?" Korra says with concern and begins to approach her cornered girlfriend.

But then her head begins to throb and she falls to her knees with her hands on her head.

"What's happening to me?" Korra screams as she curls into a ball.

Asami snaps out of it when running towards her screaming girlfriend. She cradles her head into her lap and tries to calm her down.

"Sssh, Ko-Korra." Asami tries to stop herself from shivering. "I'm here, it's alright."

Korra begins to thrash here and there into her girlfriend's arms and screams in pain.

* * *

><p>After hearing the news from Lin and Mako, everyone started running around and went looking for Korra and Asami. Bolin met up with Kai and after Kai told him what had happened between him and Korra. They immediately went to Sim to check if she was alright.<p>

"Holy…" Kya says as she looks at the scene before her.

What they see before them was not what they were expecting at all. Sim was there alright. She was everywhere. She was cut into pieces and each piece was pinned to the walls with arrows. Blood was smeared all over the wall with writing.

_Hail, the Red Lotus._

* * *

><p>Joe and Wing tried to act casual as they run out of the hallway of the building. They passed by the double doors when Joe suddenly stops right in front of it. He puts his ear into the door and hears a familiar screaming and without thinking, he bursts through the doors.<p>

"Korra!" He yells.

But as soon as he realizes that Korra wasn't around the room, he was immediately tackled to the floor by the people in the room. Wing surprises them though by firing a few arrows and throws a smoke grenade into the room and they hurry their way out of the room.

"What did you do that for?" Wing says to him as they run out of the building.

"I heard Korra screaming and I thought they had her." Joe says slowly. "But she wasn't even in the room but I saw Asami on the monitor."

"Monitor?" Wing asks. "Does that mean they have cameras on us?"

Joe shakes his head. "I don't think so. But maybe on Korra though and she's with Asami."

"We better hurry."

As soon as they make a turn, they were immediately hit in the head by something hard and metallic which got them both blacking out.

* * *

><p>Korra began to black out again. She stops shaking in Asami's hold. She hears whispering in her head and her eyes start turning hollow in Asami's eyes. She suddenly stands up and gives her lover a sly grin which got Asami backing away into a corner.<p>

"Hey, Asami." Korra says blankly as she pulls out her sword. "Wanna play?"

* * *

><p>Tenzin, Kya, Bumi and Su went running towards the laboratory to warn Katara and hopefully find Korra and Asami there. But halfway there, they ran into Katara.<p>

"Mom!" Kya immediately hugs her mother. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Where's Korra?" Su asks urgently. "We need to find her and secure her."

"I thought she was with you." Katara answers. "But we really have to find her, her blood analysis came positive with the Senshi."

"What?" Tenzin says. "How is that possible?"

"I compared her blood test from before when we took her to the one I took recently." Katara answers. "There's a virus destroying her or eating up her cells but they were able to regenerate right after to form into a new virus."

"We need to find her and Asami." Bumi insists. "Have you seen Asami?"

"She was with me earlier." Katara states. "She might still be in the lab."

And that's when they hear a horrifying scream coming from the direction of the lab which got them running faster into that direction.

* * *

><p>Korra was cornering herself into a corner from the scene in front of her.<p>

"What have I done?"

* * *

><p>AN:

And here's chapter 9! I'm sorry for the delay, I've been doing errands from my parents which got me out of the house most of the time and when I do get home, I'm just really tired. I did had a hard time writing this chapter with all the scenes but I hope it turned out alright. :D

Thank you for all the follows and favorites! I really appreciate all the reviews as well.


	10. Grasping for Straws

Tenzin, Kya, Bumi and Su immediately burst through the lab doors with Katara right behind them. Joyce, Wei, Kai and Pema with her children followed suit as soon as they heard the scream. As soon as Pema saw a glimpse of what had transpired in the room, she immediately asked Jinora to help her get Ikki and Meelo out of the room before they could see what had happened and to get them to wait somewhere else. This got a pout from the two children but followed anyway. The rest all stopped just a few meters away from the door, mouths hanging open and the color fading away from their faces at the scene before them.

From the looks of it, Asami, who was shaking, had an arrow ready to fire to her cornered, confused and panicked girlfriend. And by the looks of it, she had fired two arrows at her already, one at her shoulder and one on her thigh which Korra didn't even bother removing due to the fact she had no idea what was going on or maybe she just didn't bother to.

But what really caught them frozen on the ground were Bolin and Raf who were found lying on a bloody floor. Neither of them seemed to be moving. Katara and Pema immediately rushed to the side of both Bolin and Raf while Bumi and Tenzin went to get Korra off the corner.

* * *

><p>Asami watches the two siblings pick Korra up and held her tightly in their arms. Korra had eyes on Asami as they did this but all Asami could do was hold her ground with the arrow aimed at Korra's head and Korra knew this.<p>

She could see fear and pain in Asami's eyes while Asami sees confusion, pain and guilt on Korra's eyes. Asami was now lowering her weapon when suddenly those blue eyes had turned into empty ones and sly grin came across Korra's face.

"Do it." Korra widens her smile. "Just do it already."

Asami aims again at Korra's head but she was shaking really bad now which got Korra laughing and got everyone's attention.

"Come on, Asami." Korra urges her. "Do it already. You know you want to. It's better this way."

Asami holds her breath , tightens her grip on the bow and steadies her aim at Korra.

"Asami…" Joyce warns her, as she puts a hand on her shoulder which Asami shrugs off. She narrows her eyes at Korra who looked like she was having too much fun and Asami then realizes that it would what they want and she immediately lets go of the breath she held on and brings the weapon down to Korra's surprise.

"You coward!" Korra yells angrily and was trying to get out of Bumi and Tenzin's hold but they tighten their grip and hold her in place. "Do you really want more people dying in this room?"

She suddenly gets a really hard slap to the face from Asami which surprised Bumi and Tenzin but were happy in a way to get Korra unconscious.

"Get her out of here." Asami says slowly without looking at them. "Keep her safe and secure."

* * *

><p>Katara and Pema both checked Raf and Bolin's vitals for any sign that they were still alive. Both Pema and Katara looked and to each other. One of them shakes their head in disapproval while the other calls for help.<p>

"I need some help over here! Mutltiple stab wounds." Pema exclaims which got Joyce and Kai's attention. "He's barely breathing."

"Raf didn't make it." Katara says softly as Pema instructed Kai and Joyce on what they should get. "He lost too much blood."

Kai and Joyce came back with a stretcher ready for Bolin to get on. After carefully placing an unconscious Bolin into the stretcher, they immediately bring him to the room right next to them which was much more decent than the room they were previously in.

* * *

><p>"We should've kept a close eye on Korra when she arrived here earlier." Su lets out a frustrated sigh. "How can I be so naïve that they didn't get it in her? I should've gotten my priorities straight!"<p>

"Hey, you did get your priorities straight." Kya tells her. "We just didn't think they would get Korra."

"And look what the cost us!" Su exclaims and turns to Kya. "We ran into a hallway with my men's blood everywhere, Sim was destroyed and now, one of my sister's men died and one's in surgery!"

"Multiple stab wounds at the torso." Kya observes the body. "With his injury, he wouldn't be able to have a chance with a crazed Korra."

Pema had come back with two men and a body bag for Raf. After a few instructions from Pema, the two men went to put Raf's body into the bag and then left the room. Pema excused herself from Kya and Su to go and check Bolin and see if Katara needed any help from her.

* * *

><p>A pair of fist was slammed into a table which got Mike and the others in the room startled.<p>

"And now they know!" A man yells at Mike angrily. "Why would you risk all of this just to get her captured?"

"Calm down, Tahno." Mike smirks at him. "This is where things get a little bit interesting."

Tahno gives Mike a glare which got Mike laughing and got Tahno even more grumpier.

"What do you plan on doing?" He hisses at him. "I don't think the First would approve of this."

"He's not here!" Mike yells. "And you just have to wait and see on what I have in store for everyone."

* * *

><p>Amon snaps his fingers. Two men started to splash water on the two men tied to a chair with their backs on each other. The splash of cold water got them both awake and shivering.<p>

"Nice of you to join us." The First smirks at them. "It's good to see you, Wing but I would have rather meet in better circumstances."

"I would say the same for you, Amon." Wing hisses. "But I would be lying."

One of the men immediately punches Wing right into the stomach which shortened his breathing for a while.

"Tsk. Tsk." Amon chuckles. "I'd watch what you were saying if I were you."

"Funny." Joe spats out. "Your brother said the same thing and look where it got him."

Amon immediately pulls out a small knife and pressed it directly on Joe's shoulder and he twists it making him yell out in pain.

"Looks like my hand slipped." Amon says flatly. "And it was most unfortunate of what had happened on my brother." He circles the two around and then stops right in front of the door. "But…no victory comes without a bit of a sacrifice."

"You're sick." Joe hisses which earned him a punch into the stomach again and again.

He could hear the punches that were thrown at Wing behind him.

"Do whatever you want!" Wing exclaims. "We're not telling you anything!"

Amon turns around and gives both of them a sly grin. "What makes you think I'm doing this to get information out from you?"

* * *

><p>"They should be here by now!" Mako says as he scans the area for any sign of Wing and Joe. "We should go out and look for them."<p>

Beifong sighs. "As much as I would want to but we would give ourselves away if we suddenly walk away from our posts right here and then we'd all be in trouble. Do you want that?"

This got Mako frustrated but she was right so he kept scanning the area while Beifong tries to contact them with the walkie-talkie again.

"Lin!" Kya's voice came booming out. "Lin, do you copy?"

"Yeah, we copy." Lin answers. "Did you find Korra?"

"We did but it was already too late." Kya pauses. "Things got way out of control."

"Was anyone hurt?" Lin was worried. "Is my sister alright?"

"I'm alright." Su voice came on. "But I'm afraid I got some bad news. Is Mako around?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Mako answers her. "Is this about Bolin?"

There was a long pause before Su answered him. "Bolin got hit up pretty bad."

It took a few seconds for Mako to fully grasp on what he just heard. "Will he be alright?"

"Yes." Came in Su's reply. "He's still unconscious but Pema and Katara have stabilized him."

Mako let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and Lin gave him a comforting hand onto his shoulder.

"I'm guessing that's not the end of the bad news." Lin continues.

"I'm afraid not." Su takes a few moments before continuing. "Raf…he didn't make it. I'm sorry, Lin."

* * *

><p>"Should we secure her or something?" Bumi asks as he and his brother lay down an unconscious Korra on a bed. "Should we be worried?" He turns to look at Asami but she just looks at him and shrugs.<p>

"Better to secure her." Tenzin answers his brother. "Better for her and better for us."

"Asami, what happened?" Tenzin turns to her as he clasps Korra's arms on the bed.

"I…" Asami tries to steady herself. "I went into the lab looking for Korra but found Katara but she left right after I told her I was looking for Korra, I was about to leave when she found me." She breathes in then breathes out. "I mean, she looked like Korra but it wasn't her. Her eyes. I didn't know who she was with those eyes looking straight at me." She turns to look at her girlfriend. "At first it was her, and then it wasn't."

Asami turns to look at them. "She tried to…k-kill me but I fought back. She had me in a hold that I couldn't escape and I thought that was it, I was going to die. Then the next thing I know, Raf and Bolin had entered the room and got her off me. They struggled, especially Raf with his injury." She pauses for a moment. "They…They didn't stand a chance so…so I tried to find a-anything to help them and I found Korra's bow on the ground and I…I shot her but she wouldn't stop stabbing them and then I shot her again."

Tenzin and Bumi looked at each other with concern from what Asami had just said. From the way Asami was talking, she was still having a hard time processing on what had happened and what she had to do.

"She began to scream…then after a few seconds it was K-Korra again, the Korra I love. At first she was…she was confused on what had happened, then from seeing the scene in front of her and me having a bow directly aimed at her, she cornered herself into a wall. And that's when you guys came in."

"I didn't know what else I could have done during that." Asami whispered.

"Nobody blames you, Asami." Tenzin places his hand on her shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze. "I would have done the same thing."

Asami turns to look at him. She was surprised to hear him say that but she should have known better. Korra had become a part of their family in a small way or better yet, in a big way. They were there for her when she needed someone; they taught her everything they knew. It would have been hard for anyone.

* * *

><p>Su and Kya were right outside of a door with a lone guard standing watch. Su gave him a nod and he opened the door, letting all the light in the hallway into the room. They walk in and the door closes behind them, leaving them in the dark.<p>

Kya turned on a switch and it lit up the whole room. In the middle of the room was Ace, with a gag in his mouth and a glare in his eyes. Su pulls it out and he spits to the ground.

"Great. What brings you both here?" Ace sneers at both women. "I honestly thought you forgot about me."

To his much surprise, he got shot on his leg by an arrow that came from Kya.

"We're asking the questions here." Kya smirks at him. "Although, we actually thought of leaving you here all alone but something came up."

"I'm not telling you anything." He hisses back at her.

Su suddenly grabs the arrow on his leg and begins to twist it further into his leg which gets him squirming and cursing.

"You know what hurts more than getting hit by an arrow?" Su makes him look at her in the eyes. "Getting the arrow pulled out."

Su attempts to pull the arrow out which got him yelling in pain.

"Screw you!" Ace screams at her.

Kya sends another arrow to his other leg and he curses to the spirits for the "luck" he's getting right now. Su turns to Kya and nods at her. Both her and Kya then grab each arrow and were giving the arrow a slight pull which seemed to be enough for Ace to give in and talk.

"Okay, okay!" He yells. "What do you need to know? Just stop trying to yank the arrows off!"

"How'd you get the Senshi in Korra?" Su asks. "Why weren't we able to detect it earlier?"

Ace forces a laugh out. "So they actually did it? They actually got it in her?" He shakes his head. "I'm impressed."

Kya was about to fire another arrow at him but he protests as he sees her readying. "Wa-wait! Wait! Don't!"

"Then talk!" Kya yells. "Talk or I'm shooting another and you're not going to like where this arrow is heading and I actually would feel sorry for this arrow if I do let go."

"Okay, calm down." Ace tells her. "I don't know what the guys did but they did something to do the serum to make sure it wouldn't get detected when you do try and check her for it. When you do find out, it would probably be too late."

"Then your guys screwed up with the tampering of the serum since we did found out about it." Su states confidently.

"But you were a bit late, right?" Ace turns to look at her dead in the eye and smirks. "Has somebody died already? Was it that Sato girl? Or was it your daughter? "

"Quiet!" Kya puts force on one of the arrows and it made him quiet but he was still smirking. "The way I see it, your guys shouldn't have screwed up. Amon would never allow that."

This got the smirk wiped clean off of his face which made Kya continue. "You were hoping that when it does react to Korra's blood, it would disappear completely but it didn't. Korra's blood doesn't seem to be compatible with it and that may be the reason why she comes through."

"But I guess it wasn't enough." Ace continues with a sigh. "Her body may still be adjusting or trying to abolish the serum but the longer you wait, the better it would be for us and too late for everyone and for Korra." And he smirks again.

Kya and Su look at each other, trying to contemplate on what to do but Kya suddenly remembers something.

"Shuri." She whispers."We need to find the Shuri."

* * *

><p>After talking with Su and Kya earlier, they decided to tell them that the Senshi may be in Korra and to their surprises, Su and the others already knew that Korra had it in her and that she's being secured. They explained both their situations and Su tells them so stand down and wait for them in case they might blow their cover.<p>

But Mako and the Captain had been waiting for Joe and Wing for almost 2 hours now and they were getting really uneasy about it. They haven't responded or even tried contacting them which doesn't make them feel any better. They radioed in the others to let them know on what they were doing.

The others agreed on it even if they didn't agree fully to the idea at all but it looked like they had no choice. Joyce and Wei were really worried about their twin. Captain and Mako decided to split up and tried asking people discretely if they had seen anyone they had recently took in custody.

"I think I know who you're talking about. I heard they got Amon really furious about something and got beaten up for it." One of the soldiers answered. "They're keeping them both in a house in front of the Rotunda."

Mako thanked the guy and went to tell Beifong about it.

"It sounds suspicious." Lin looks around. "But I do know the place they're talking about. It's Korra's place."

"It's the only lead we got." Mako shrugs. "But I have to admit, it does sound a little suspicious."

"Keep your guard up." Lin pulls out her Beretta M9 and leads the way to Korra's house.

* * *

><p>Korra wakes up groggily. She tries to raise her arms but was surprised to find them both chained to the bed. She knows it wouldn't work but she tries to slip her wrists through those cuffs. She even tries to shake it loose but still failing which doesn't surprise her.<p>

"Nice to see you're awake, Korra." The voice startled her but was relieved to see Tenzin there with her.

"Tenzin, hey. What's going on?" Korra sits up and leans on the headboard which got her wincing a bit. "And why do I feel like I've been shot?"

"It's because you were shot." Bumi reveals himself. "Shot by two arrows to be specific, one to your thighs and one to your shoulder."

"You don't remember?" Tenzin asks as he gives her a glass of water to drink. "You don't remember anything?"

"Remember what?" Korra looks at him confuse. "I remember leaving Katara in the lab and I was on my way to you guys." Korra tells him.

"What else do you remember?" Bumi inquires.

Korra looks at him with questioning eyes. "I…uh…Let's see."

As if on cue, Korra suddenly arches her body up and yells out in pain. She covers her ears and screams out to block out the noise she was hearing. Bumi and Tenzin rushed to her and try to calm her down but she was able to struggle out from their grasps. She begins to start scratching her face and then all over her body. She begins to start laughing uncotrollably.

Asami bursts from the doors and shortens the length of the chains so that Korra wouldn't be able to do any harm to herself. While she does this, Bumi and Tenzin hold Korra down. As soon as it was finished, Korra had her head down due to exhaustion.

Asami reaches out to brush off the hair from Korra's face when suddenly Korra eyes open up and launches herself to Asami which didn't much do anything since she was bound to the bed but that didn't stop Asami from jumping back from being startled.

"This won't end well for you." Korra whispers to them. "You see, Amon wasn't too happy when you banished him and his team."

"What Amon and his team did was immoral. We had every right to banish them." Tenzin countered. "Using humans as test subjects? It wasn't right."

"And this is?" Korra yelled. "You tortured me for weeks and kept me locked up! You made sure I get all patched up and better but then you throw me back into that cell and get myself beaten up again like some sort of animal!"

Tenzin and Bumi remained silent while Asami gasps in horror.

"Is…Is this true?" Asami whispers.

"Tell her, Tenzin." Korra smirks. "Tell her how each and every one of you broke me down and how you rebuild me into becoming a killer. A weapon!"

"That's not true!" Bumi snaps at her. "I mean, we did all those things but it was for your own good, for your protection."

"My own protection?" Korra scoffs. "You did this to protect yourselves! You took away my life! You took me away from my family; from Asami…I ended up killing people. People that did nothing wrong…" Korra trails off and you can see tears flowing down her cheeks.

Asami wasn't really sure if this was her Korra or scary Korra trying to be like her Korra but she couldn't help but feel sympathy for the girl in front of her.

"No, Korra." Tenzin says slowly. "We did this so you would be able to protect everyone you love and everyone you care for, to protect your family."

"And look where it got me!" Korra yells. "It got me killing my friends and family and it almost got me killing the woman I love."

"That wasn't you." Bumi tells her slowly. "You may be the weapon but the Red Lotus was the one who pulled the trigger."

"Gee, that totally makes me feel better about what I've done earlier." Korra spat. "Thanks!"

"You made her a target to the Red Lotus." Asami hisses. "You created the Avatar and they want to use her to inflict fear and harm to people!"

"You're wrong, Asami." Tenzin sighs. "We didn't make her a target for the Red Lotus."

"She was already a target long before we trained her." Bumi continued.

* * *

><p>Joe and Wing sat up when they heard a faint noise somewhere in the room. Both quickly scan the whole area where their line of vision had and found everything in order but they hear it again.<p>

"Did you hear that?" Joe whispers. "Or am I just going crazy right now?"

Wing spits out blood that had accumulated into his mouth. "Nope, you're not going crazy because I heard it too."

Two pairs of footsteps were heard by the tied men.

"Whoever it is, there's no use of hiding anymore." Wing yells. "We know you're there!"

Mako and Lin emerge from the shadows and this got Wing and Joe relieved.

"Oh god, it's you two." Wing gives a small smile. "How'd you find us?"

"We asked around." Mako shrugs as he cuts the rope behind holding them in place. "Are you the only ones here?"

"Yeah." Joe replied but then sees a few flashes of light from the windows. "But now, we've got company!"

"I told you it was too easy!" Lin hisses.

* * *

><p>"What?" Asami and Korra yell in surprise.<p>

"Your parents…" Tenzin starts but Korra cuts her off immediately.

"My parents left me!" Korra hisses at him.

"No, they didn't Korra." Tenzin answers. "They didn't leave you." Tenzin takes a moment before continuing. "They were taken away from you."

* * *

><p>"Is the radio working yet?" Lin fires a few shots from the window to the soldiers outside.<p>

Mako had been trying to get a signal from where they were staying but he had to make a few tweaks on the radio to get it working again. Lin and the others were giving each other cover. They managed to salvage some of Korra's weapons but only Wing knew how to use most of it. He was in no condition to fight but looks like he has no choice. None of them do.

"Almost got it." Mako reassured as Wing takes down a man trying to climb into the window.

"Well, your almost is going to get us all killed." Joe yells as he shoots down behind them. "And I'm almost out."

"Got it!" Mako stood up in triumph but only to get pulled down back by Lin.

"Give me that!"

* * *

><p>"Taken away?" Korra speaks softly but they were able to hear her. "Taken away from whom?"<p>

"Taken by the man who did all those horrible experiments." Tenzin continues. "By the man who did this to you."

"…Amon." Korra hisses.

"Yes, we thought that leaving you out from this would keep you protected but then recently we learned that they know about you and they wanted you. We had to act first before they made a move to you." Bumi says. "But in recent news, we have learned that Mike was the one keeping tabs on you."

"..Mike." Korra slammed the back of her head on the headboard. "I totally forgot about him."

"Your mother and father died protecting you from Amon." Asami suddenly realizes.

"Why didn't you kill them then?" Korra demanded. "Why just banish them?"

"Because it wasn't who we were back then." Tenzin sighs. "But things have change now. We have change."

Suddenly, Kai comes bursting through the doors, yelling and pulling Asami out the door.

"Asami, you need to come with me. Now!"

* * *

><p>"Where are they holding up?" Asami asks frantically as she smashes buttons on a laptop.<p>

Joyce had asked Kai to go and get Asami to man the laptop since Bolin was still unconscious and Opal couldn't do it either with her condition. Wei could have done it but he was too anxious to do it and that would make matters worse. Joyce had told the rest that Asami was good with computers and if they needed fast hands, she was their answer.

"They're in Korra's house and they got them pinned down." Wei frantically paces back and forth behind her. "We need to get them out of there."

"Wei, relax." Jinora reassures him. "Asami's going to get them out, I know it."

"Okay, got the cameras online." Asami tells them. "And…here they are. Oh crap."

"What? What?" Wei practically yells.

"They're surrounded. Shouldn't we do something about this?" Asami asks as she taps a few more buttons. "I can get some smoke going but they need someone to go and get them."

"Kai and I can handle it." Jinora says as she stands up, ready to leave. "Just tell them where to meet us."

"Are you sure, Jinora?" Joyce asks with worry. "I could come with you, if you'd like."

"No, it's okay." She gives a smile to Joyce. "We'll be alright. We'll be in and out in no time."

* * *

><p>Korra was surrounded by eight people with swords out and pointed right at her. She was in the middle of the circle. She doesn't remember getting out of the bed but here she was, surrounded by eight people and they were armed. She discretely touches her side and realizes she too has her own weapon.<p>

The eight people yell at her and start attacking her the moment she lifts her hands to get her weapon. She draws out her sword and twirls around with it, blocking all attacks that were swung to her. One by one, the men start yelling after receiving a few slashes and cuts to their torso and arm. One launches himself at her but she easily evades the attempt and uses the man's sword to impale one of his friends and she laughs.

* * *

><p>Kai and Jinora were able to get Lin and the others out from their small obstacle. Luckily, no one was harmed during the rescue. Joe had his arm over on Mako while Wing did the same on Kai. They were now on their way back to Safe Haven when Su suddenly radios in.<p>

"What's your twenty, Lin?" Su asks urgently.

"We're about to head back to base." Lin answers. "Why? What's the problem?"

"No, it's nothing." Su answers immediately. "Just get back here safely. We need to discuss about something."

* * *

><p>They try to go at her again. One attack after another and another, Korra easily sidesteps away and blocks all the attacks that came right at her. One by one, the men scream and fall to the ground. One of the men tries to get up and Korra walks up to him.<p>

"Please, Korra." The man says. "This isn't you. Snap out of it. You're stronger than this."

She gives him a sly grin and he closes his eyes and waits for what is going to transpire. She drives a sword right to the man and he yells out in pain. Korra pulls the sword out and the man falls to the ground with a thud.

"Goodbye, Tenzin."

* * *

><p>AN:

Do you guys hate me? :P

Thank you for all your reviews, favorite and follows. And I'm sorry for the much delay, I would explain what happened but it would be kind of really complicated to but it's a family matter and it involves me leaving the house quite a lot with my parents so, there's that.


	11. Drunken Haze

A woman approaches a figure standing in the hallway that was waiting patiently.

"Where is he?" The hooded figure asks as the woman reaches.

"What makes you think he's around?" The woman asks slowly.

"What makes you think I don't know he's around?" The figure retorted back.

The woman gives a small smile. "This way."

* * *

><p>"Jinora!"<p>

Pema caught her eldest daughter's attention as she and the others entered. Her mother ushered her over to where she was standing. Mako observes both Jinora and Pema. From his view, Pema had said something to Jinora which got her eyes widen in fear and shock.

Mako sees Jinora run off somewhere with Pema right behind her heels. He couldn't help but feel something foul in his gut about what they talked about. When he turns back his attention to Lin and the others, Su and Kya came into his view.

"What's going on?" Mako asks with concern as he eyes up an injured Kya.

"It's Korra." Su states calmly and slowly. "She's gone."

* * *

><p>"Bow down before the First." Mike says to the figure.<p>

The figure remains still but gives a glare to the person speaking. Mike didn't like the look he was receiving and was about to pull out his sword when he sees a small motion at the corner of his eye telling him to stop.

Amon turns around as he speaks. "You're younger than I expected."

He begins to walk around the figure. "How's your friends and family right now?"

"No one else is going to die unless it's you." The figure hisses as she pulls down her hood.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but when you're here; you're under my control." Amon turns to Mike and nods at his direction.

The woman begins to scream and falls to her knees. She brings her hands to her ears to block that irritating sound she keeps hearing.

"Welcome, Avatar." Amon smirks.

* * *

><p>It took a while for everyone to process what Su had stated to them. She let her words sink in slowly to each and every one of them. Most had shock looks in their faces while the rest were confuse on what she was on about.<p>

"Gone?" Lin speaks first. "What do you mean Korra's gone?"

"Is she…you didn't kill her right?" Mako asks as he tries to steady Joe on his shoulder.

"She's alive." Everyone turns to see Asami approaching them. "But she's not here."

"Why? What happened?" Lin asks as she helps Mako steady Joe on her shoulder as well.

Su was about to answer her sister's questions but Kya cuts in seeing that there were important matters to attend to first.

"That would have to wait for a few moments." Kya tells them. "We have to get Wing and Joe to go see Pema and Katara then we'll bring you up to speed on what had happened here."

* * *

><p>Aiwei suddenly appears from the shadows. He was surprise to see an unfamiliar back talking to Amon when suddenly; the woman turns around and gives him an icy glare. Aiwei appeared to stop his approach when he recognizes the woman in front of him.<p>

"K-Korra?" He stutters out. "Wha-What are y-you doing h-here?"

Korra, however, doesn't respond to his question but approaches him very slowly which got him nervous all of a sudden. He absentmindedly begins to swallow a lump that had form onto his throat as Korra was now found behind him. Korra suddenly leans into his ear from his behind.

"Amon no longer requires your assistance. You have been most useful to him." She says coldly which sent shivers down his spine. "You are now cut loose, Aiwei."

Aiwei tenses up on Korra's last statement and relaxes when he feels Korra's presence leave him from behind. He was about to walk away when a sharp pain was felt on his left side. He checks to see on what had happened and what caused the pain.

He, for one, regretted looking when he found his right arm had been severed off from his body. He was about run off, screaming when Korra shot an arrow on his foot, pinning him in place. He looks around for any sign of help but none of the people seem to notice what's happening.

"Why are you doing this!" He points with the arm he has left and at Amon. "I gave you my loyalty and this is what I get in return!"

"Your loyalty is no longer required." Amon waves a lazy hand. "You are dismissed."

In an instant, Aiwei feels another sharp pain and he falls to his knees, screaming out in pain. He falls to his back and starts hyperventilating. With one last gasp of air, the light from his eyes disappear and Korra is found standing over his corpse with a pleased smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Everyone was caught surprised to see a bandaged up Bumi and Tenzin found lying unconscious next to Bolin's bed. Opal had gotten a bit better and was now sitting next to Bumi but she still wasn't fit for any field duties yet. They see Jinora holding her father's hand with Meelo and Ikki on the other side of the bed holding his other hand while Pema, on the other hand, made sure her husband was alright.<p>

"What happened here?" Joe asks as Katara checks his injuries. "Please don't tell me Korra…"

"Korra did this." Asami cut him off. "She somehow escaped her chains and was armed with her sword while we were busy trying to get you guys out from harm."

"We reacted too late." Joyce says guiltily. "If we knew earlier…"

"Believe me, the same thing would have still happened but a lot more of you would be either lying down here or worse." Everyone turned to look at Pema. "I, for one, am grateful for you reaching there on time when it was most needed."

She turns to look at Tenzin's sleeping form and she wipes away a tear that was threatening to fall.

"If it wasn't for your quick action and thinking," Pema approaches Asami and held her hands. "I wouldn't know what I would do."

Asami squeezes back her hands in assurance and looks at the back of Pema's three kids with a small smile.

"I know what it feels like to lose a father," Asami starts. "So it was really my pleasure."

* * *

><p>Amon starts laughing hysterically from the sight in front of him. He was holding himself steady on his seat from falling. After everything that has happened to him long ago, he finally sees a bright future. He now controls probably one of the most promising people that could change the world for the better but for this case and especially his case, for the worst.<p>

"Bring me, Tahno." He commanded one of the guards. "I would very much like to see how this fight would go."

After a few moments, two guards emerged with a disgruntled Tahno in their grip. He was thrashing about but was release after and shoved to the First's view.

"What is the meaning of this, Amon?" He stretches a bit. "I told everyone not to be disturbed from my nap."

Amon smirks at him and Tahno was able to get a hold of his surroundings clearer. He sees a guard gathering up some severed arms on the floor. He tries to find the owner of it but found it to be no one in the room. He approaches slowly to Amon but he steps on some liquid on the ground.

He looks down to see a red substance. He follows the flow of the red fluid and sees a body lying on the ground a few meters away from him. A pair of guards approaches the body and slowly picked it up. The color on his face leaves right after recognizing who it was.

He backs up for a bit and steadies his breathing. He was soon met with someone right behind him. He couldn't help but gulp down at the bad vibe he was feeling at the moment.

"Tahno." Amon says. "You are to spar with the Avatar."

* * *

><p>"How're we going to go about this?" Mako runs a hand through his hair. "We don't have an idea where the Shuri is."<p>

Everyone had briefed each other on what had happened on their end. None of them were too happy about the situation they were placed in but it would be better than sitting around and waiting for anything that would happen to them since Korra was now nowhere to be found but they got a pretty decent idea on where she might be.

"I might have." Wing tries to stand but his brother insists that he stays seated. "While we were snooping around earlier with Joe, I may have a glimpse of the Shuri before we left the room."

"What!" Joe exclaimed while standing up but regretted it right after when he got a glare from his sister. "Sorry." He muttered.

"Why didn't you say anything about it earlier?" Joe inquired on Wing.

"Gee, Joe. I don't know why I couldn't tell you earlier." Wing started grumpily. "Maybe it's because we were trying to get our butts out from the area and we got caught on our way out because someone thought Korra was in a room!"

Joe looked like he was about to protest about something but Wing cut him off angrily.

"No! Even when they left us after the countless tortures we had to endure, I wouldn't tell you when there was a great possibility they would be listening in on what we were saying."

"It would explain a lot how they found out about Mako and I." Lin muttered under her breath.

* * *

><p>"What?"<p>

Tahno was barely able to get that word out when he feels a strong leg swing right beneath him. He falls to the floor on his back and was about to meet the tip of Korra's sword when on the last second, he immediately rolls away and stands up.

At the corner of his eye, he sees Amon give a small signal to Korra and she immediately throws her spare sword to Tahno and he catches it at the pummel. Just then, Korra swings for an attack and he blocks it without any effort.

Korra begins to back up a bit and twirls the sword on her hand. She sees her opponent concentrating on her movements with the sword and her footwork. With all subtle, she begins to pull out three daggers and fire it at one by one.

He sees the attack at the last minute and was able to dodge all the three daggers but at the same time, Korra dives to his space and he loses his balance as their swords meet halfway. He quickly recovers and pushes his sword with all his might and makes Korra back off from his space.

Korra, however, does a few side hops before going in for the attack again. He blocks a few swings of her attacks but to his disadvantage, she got him cornered into a wall. He barely blocks another swing of her sword to his shoulder. He takes a small cut from his own sword as she pushes hers down into his.

He yells out in pain and forces Korra back but he soon meets an uppercut to his face from her left hand and gets knock down in the process.

"Stop fooling around." Amon says as he grows bored of the fight already. "Finish him."

Her opponent immediately gets up and tackles, shoulder first, into Korra and she falls to the ground on her back. He gets a few hits to her face and she gets a cut small cut on her lip. Korra yells out in anger and pushes him off and had him face first to the ground with his arm twisted in her grip.

With one frustrated groan, she twists it up more and the bone breaks. Korra gets up and sees her opponent whimpering like an injured animal, trying to get up and escape from this nightmare. She sees a guard with a spear as his weapon.

Without any warning, she grabs it and with one swift movement, she sends it flying on the back of the retreating Tahno. The spear goes right through him with the force Korra had used. He was now on his knees when the spear landed right in front of him.

He looks down with wide eyes as he sees a hole in his chest. He coughs out blood before falling to the ground.

* * *

><p>"Enough with that, we need to focus on the task on hand and fast." Su says with authority. "I think…I think we should propose a trade with them."<p>

"A trade?" Opal turns to her in horror. "Who are we trading for Korra?"

Her mother and Kya turn to each other and gave one look which got Opal and her brothers even more worried.

"You're not thinking of yourself, are you mom?"

Su gives her daughter a small smile and places a hand on her shoulder. She looks deep into her daughter's eyes that were about to be filled up with tears but then shakes her head slowly.

"No, I wasn't." Opal and her twin brothers lets out a sigh of relief. "But I do know someone that they might be interested in."

"But we need to get the Shuri as well." Kya says. "And this has to go undetected by them."

"Mako and I can try to go in again." Lin looks at Mako who nods in return. "I doubt they'd be expecting us to return right after that whole fiasco."

"Meanwhile, the others and I would get everyone's attention by proposing a trade for Korra." Su agrees. "I do have some doubt about this trade though since I don't know what he's worth is to the First."

"We're splitting into two teams," Asami inquires. "Is that what you're saying?"

Su nods and was about to turn away to get herself ready when a voice stops her.

"It's worth a shot." Mako complies but his expression says otherwise. "But we have a small problem."

"What's that?" Asami looks at him.

"How do we get close enough to Korra to get the Shuri in her?"

* * *

><p>"You sure they won't suspect a thing? We're being pretty bold here." Kai whispers. "I would be pretty suspicious if I was in their shoes."<p>

"Then we should be glad that it's not you who's in their shoes." Kya hisses back. "So keep quiet and let's get this over with."

The group was being led by a few soldiers in front of them and a few behind them. Kya and Bumi were guiding someone between them who had a bag over his head and hands tied up for security. Asami had no idea who this person was but they got him pretty secured so he must be pretty important. She hopes.

She glances around and takes note on her surroundings. The building they were being led to was the same place they held conference meetings. By the corner of her eye, she sees Su gives a sideway glance and sees Mako and Lin lurking in the shadows. No one seems to notice either of them. Lin gives a small salute to her sister and then they both disappear into the shadows.

"What's with the whole party behind you?" One of the guards asks as a group approaches, getting Su's attention back.

A soldier turns around to look at the people behind him with a bored expression and shrugs.

"They're here to propose a deal to the First." The guard says and then turns back to the group with a glare. "I'm warning you, no funny business."

* * *

><p>Mako and Lin checked their surroundings and sees a group of soldiers walking by and laughing to themselves. They snuck in with the group smoothly but didn't want anyone drawing attention to them so they stayed at the far back. They came across to the backdoor of the Conference building and proceeded to slip out from the group.<p>

Mako takes note of the surroundings in the area in case they needed something for a quick escape while Lin works on unlocking the door. It clicks open and they were surprised to see the hallway empty but were grateful nonetheless.

"We're in." Lin said to her earpiece. "We're on our way to the said target's location."

After running down the hall, turning a few corners here and there, and avoiding any contact from the guards, they were able to find the door Joe had pinpointed for them in the map. Lin holds her breath as she opens the door slowly.

"It's empty." Mako lets out a frustrated sigh. "The whole cabinet is empty."

* * *

><p>"I'm not going to lie." Bumi whispers. "I'm starting to not like this idea we're doing."<p>

"We'll be fine." Kya reassures her brother. "If the worst scenario comes, we'll go down fighting."

He lets out a chuckle and scratches the back of his neck.

"I was afraid you would say that."

"Leave us."

A voice gets everyone's attention. They turn to see that it came from the one and only Amon. He was motioning the guards to leave them all alone but a few stayed. There was Korra standing right beside Amon with her arms cross and a devious grin on her face.

On the other side of Amon, there was Mike. Joe and Joyce couldn't help but cringed and clench their fist at the site of him. Seeing their expression probably got his attention because now he was smirking at their direction.

Asami notices a woman leaning on the wall on the left side of the room. She was wearing a hood but it was more of a baby blue color that matches her eyes and her hair was blond. She looks about Asami's age. She had a playful look on her smile. Asami took note of the staff found at her back.

"There's another woman to our right as well." Su says without taking off her eyes off from Amon.

Asami was surprised at how perceptive Su was with her surroundings. She was sure she and a few others didn't notice the red hair woman standing at their right in the shadows. Her eyes were red as if filled with fire; she had an older look than the woman on their left. She was also wearing a red hood that didn't match the Red Lotus attire.

"No weapons visible on her, Phoenix." Kai said under his breath. "She must be hiding it somewhere."

Asami began to eye up the woman as Kai said it, trying to look for any signs of weapon that could be hidden in her attire. She was stopped when the red-haired woman motioned Asami to look at her face and pointed directly on her eyes.

Asami could've sworn she flushed when she saw the woman wink at her and gave a flying kiss to her direction. She had to look away from her before she lost her cool.

"Easy there, Asami." Kya says playfully but her face was neutral. "Focus."

"R-Right." Asami swallows a lump on her throat. "I-I'm so-sorry."

* * *

><p>"I was told that you want to propose a trade for your dear Korra." He gestures to Korra standing beside him. "And what are you planning to offer in return?"<p>

Kya shoves the person with a bag over his head towards Amon.

"We thought you would like him back." Kya removes the bag from his head. "Isn't he one of your top agents?"

"Ah. Ace." Amon clasps his hands together in amusement. "I was beginning to wonder where you've been."

Ace looks around and tries to frantically speak to Amon but he had his mouth taped and nobody could understand what he was trying to say. Asami and the others have a guess on it though but no need to let the others know about it.

"What makes you think I want him back?" Amon leans back on his seat. "In my point of view, it's not going to be a fair trade."

"We have something else you might want." Su gestures Asami to move forward.

Amon narrows his eyes towards Su in confusion then back at Asami.

"Why wou-"

Asami holds her hand up to stop him from speaking any further. She begins to pull out something from her jacket slowly. At the motion, Korra, Mike and two women began to take up into a fighting stance and bringing out their weapons.

With the tension starting to build up, Asami stopped whatever she was pulling out and glanced at Su and the others, who in return stood their ground but had their hands on their weapons as a precaution in case any harm comes to Asami.

"Stand down." Amon commands.

"But, the First…" The woman in blue protests. "We wouldn't kn-"

"Stand down, Rylai! That's an order!" Amon yells. "There is no immediate threat present."

With that, Rylai sheaths her weapon and gives a nod. Everyone else in the room does the same and Su nods for Asami to continue.

She begins to pull out a small vial and Amon wasn't sure what was in it until he heard Asami speak one word.

"Shuri."

* * *

><p>"Su, do you read me?" Lin pushes her earpiece. "The Shuri isn't here. I repeat, we do not have the package."<p>

Mako walks around the room, searching for any clues. He checks the corners of the room. He checks the top of the shelf and then after under it. There was nothing in the room for any indication of where they might have taken it. He kicks the cabinet to let out a bit of his frustration.

"This was what I was afraid of." Mako hisses. "Now, what are we going to do?"

Lin, however, doesn't respond to his words but stands there patiently.

"We should pull out." He says bitterly. "It's not safe here anymore."

He turns to leave the room but Lin holds out her arm to stop him from doing so. Mako huffs out and turns around and leans on a wall. He begins to sit on the ground and get himself to calm down. He lets a few minutes pass before speaking up again.

"Uhh…Lin?" He says slowly. "What are we waiting for?"

"Confirmation." Lin replies simply.

"Confirmation?" Mako asks. "Confirmation on what exactly?"

Lin turns to look at him then sits down right next to him.

"Confirmation on the whereabouts of the Shuri."

* * *

><p>The two women in their sides gasp in shock. Amon, however, didn't seem to react but his eyes betrayed him and so was his movements. The moment Asmai mentioned Shuri, his eyes widen and he unconsciously played with the sleeve of his coat which would seem normal to anyone but not to Su.<p>

He was nervous. In a glimpse, Su catches him take a small glance to Mike. Mike, being subtle about it, scratches the pocket inside his jacket and gives a curt nod back to Amon. Su caught that glimpse.

"I don't know what you mean, Miss Sato." Amon smirks.

"I think you do." Asami insists. "You give us Korra and we walk out of here unharmed and we hand you Ace and the Shuri. Everyone's happy."

"We just want the Avatar, Amon." Su says loudly. "Nobody else has to get hurt. No more blood will be spilled tonight."

* * *

><p>"…Avatar."<p>

"What?" Mako looks at Lin in confusion. "Did you say something?"

"Avatar!" Lin exclaims.

She quickly stands up and leaves the room. Mako was hot in her heels.

"Where are you going, Lin?" He yells to her back.

She abruptly stops running and shoves him into a corner.

"Quiet!" She hisses. "Do you want the whole world to know we're here?!"

Mako shakes his head and Lin back off slowly.

"Avatar." Lin repeats. "That's the safe word Su and I came up with."

"Safe word?" Mako asks in confusion. "For what?"

"For scenarios like this." Lin says. "Su knows where the Senshi is."

Lin then checks her corners and gestures Mako to follow suit.

"Where is it then?" Mako inquires.

"Su. Su, do you read me?" Lin pushes her earpiece. "Who has it? Or where exactly is it?"

* * *

><p>Amon snapped his fingers and instantly, Ace falls to the ground. Blood starts to fall out from his neck. Asami couldn't move. She was just inches away from where Ace was standing. She turns to see the woman in red smirking and she was twirling a kunai on her hand.<p>

"Watch it, Lina!" Rylai screams from across the room. "You could've hit me!"

"Please, sis." Lina laughs. "If I wanted to hit you, I would hit you."

"It would seem that this deal is no longer applicable." Amon smiles deviously. "And to make it clear, your Shuri doesn't mean anything to me."

He begins to stand up from his chair and was about to leave the room.

"You should know, Phoenix." He turns to look at Su in the eyes. "You should have said your goodbye to your sister when you had the chance."

As soon as he leaves, Korra and the others draw out their weapons.

* * *

><p>"Su? Do you copy?" Lin asks urgently. "Crap. Does anyone copy?"<p>

"Lin." Mako hisses. "We've got company."

Lin looks back and there were three soldiers right behind them. She quickly makes a right in the corner. As soon as Mako caught up, she pulled him close to her and ushered him to stay quiet. They were at the edge of the corner and were lined up to it.

As soon as the first soldier turned to their corner, he was quickly met with an elbow to his face by Lin. The second was met with a full punch to the face from an angry Mako. The second was soon knocked down to the floor with a bleeding nose.

Mako turned the corner to meet the third soldier but was caught surprise. Not by an attack but by how big and tall the man was.

"Uh…Lin?" Mako walks back slowly a bit from his opponent. "I could use some help here."

"Can it wait?" Lin says. "I'm kind of busy over here."

Lin was dodging two sets of punches from two soldiers. She surprisingly kept up with the attack and was able to throw a few punches to their directions. She was suddenly tackled to the ground by one of the soldiers and she now had her arms covering up her face.

"Okay, big guy." Mako pumps himself up for the fight and does a few stretches. "Let's dance."

* * *

><p>"Lin!" Su yells. "The Senshi is with Mike. It's in his jacket!"<p>

Su was now in pursuit of a running Amon with Kya right behind her. The others had insisted that they could handle the situation they were in. They had the numbers but it didn't mean anything with the opponents they were facing.

* * *

><p>Joe and Joyce were on the woman named Rylai. She didn't seem like much but she was sure talented with her staff.<p>

"You guys are really cute." Rylai comments on the twins. "If we met in better circumstances, I would take you both out."

"Really?" Joyce perks up.

As soon as she did, she was directly smacked from the back of her head which caught her surprised. She looks up and sees a confused look on Rylai. Sensing Rylai had nothing to do with it; she turns to glare at her brother.

"What was that for?!" Joyce demanded.

"No flirting with the enemy!" Joe hisses at her. "In under any circumstances!"

They began to argue with each other and Rylai couldn't help but just stand there and watch them with amusement. The twins were now lashing out with each other and Rylai approached them slowly.

As soon as she was near them, she was met with two punches to the stomach from the twins who were now grinning at her. She couldn't help but curse at them and took a quick step back.

"All that for a show huh?" Rylai hisses.

"Looks like we made her mad, bro." Joyce smirks but quickly changes into a dreamy look. "She still looks cute though."

Joe smacks his forehead and lets out a frustrated sigh.

* * *

><p>"Watch out!" Wing warns his brother.<p>

Wei barely dodges another kunai thrown at him. Lina was quick with her hands. They couldn't get near her with the speed she had and with the injuries they both had.

Wing gets knocked down by a kick from the woman and Wei rushes to his side.

"I can't keep up for long." Wing says under his breath. "We need to end this. Fast."

"I agree with you." Wei says as he pulls his brother back to his feet.

Three pair of kunais was now thrown in their direction as soon as they stood up. They separated almost immediately but had a few scratches on their faces from the attack.

"Doesn't she run out of ammo or something?" Wing yells.

"Why are you asking me?" Wei yells back angrily at him. "Ask her! She's right there!"

"Just your luck." Lina smirks at both of them. "I just did."

She comes at Wing with her speed. He keeps up with her attacks but only for so long. She gives him a hard roundhouse kick to the head and he gets knock back from the force used on her kick.

Wei rushes for his brother but was cut off from him by Lina. Wei blocks a kick from the right and throws a punch to her left which his opponent evades skillfully. He soon gets knocked down by her.

"I'm impressed." Lina turns around to leave and help her sister. "Nobody has kept up with me for this long."

As soon as she turns to leave, she felt a stinging pain on both her thighs and she falls to her knees. She looks at what had caused her pain and was surprised to see both her kunais penetrating her thigh.

"Don't underestimate us." Wing and Wei say together.

* * *

><p>Bumi and Kai had Korra centered in between them. They made sure that they wouldn't give any time to breathe or even the space to maneuver around them. Korra, however, was not bothered by one bit of what they were doing. She dodges left and right from the attacks Bumi and Kai launched at her.<p>

She sees an opening after waiting patiently and she grabs Kai by the collar and throws him across. Bumi then swings at her but she catches in mid swing and gives a blow right to his stomach. Bumi doesn't back down though.

"Is that all you got, Korra?" Bumi spits out. "You hit like a girl!"

To his advantage, Korra was now fuming. He caught her punches and was able to block them more easily. He was able to catch her arm and twist it towards her back. Korra maneuvers from the hold and got Bumi in an arm lock.

She was about to break his arm when Kai jumped on her back, releasing her hold on Bumi. She runs towards the wall with Kai on her back and smashes him there. As she turns to look at a knocked out Kai, two arrows were shot at her back.

She turns around to see Bumi had fired them. He shoots another but Korra caught it before it landed to her face. She begins to pull out the other two and breaks it in half.

"It's just you and me, Bumi."

* * *

><p>"Mako!" Lin yells.<p>

Mako had been dodging the brute attacks from his opponent. He may be big but speed was on his side and he was thankful for that. But not thankful enough when he was caught off guard by being picked up from the ground and thrown to Lin's direction.

"Are you alright?" Lin asks as she helps Mako up.

"Yeah, yeah." Mako shrugs the pain off. "I'm alright."

"Listen, Mako." Lin says slowly. "I want you to go and help the others."

"What?" Mako hisses. "I can't leave you with this guy."

"You have no choice." Lin shoves him off to the direction he needed to go. "Go! I'll catch up!"

Lin blocks the path of "big guy" to stop him from pursuing Mako.

"Go!" Lin hisses as she sees Mako looking at her while holding her ground at the brute in front of her. "I can take care of this!"

He takes one last look at Lin before he runs off towards Asami and the others. He knew what he needed to do but in order to do it, he needed to hurry.

* * *

><p>"Why are you doing this?" Asami says to an amused Mike. "Korra's your friend."<p>

"Technically, she's still my friend." Mike smirks. "If you failed to see it, she's currently on my side."

"Not for long." Asami hisses.

He charges at her with all his might but only to find the place she was standing empty. He looks up and sees Asami flip over him with ease. As soon as she landed on the ground, she flips him over her and drops him with such force to the floor.

Mike rolled away and stood up immediately.

"I didn't know you could fight." Mike says.

"There a lot of things you don't know about me."

Asami easily dodges another attack but she wasn't expecting an immediate counter attack. She suddenly gets hit right to the face with a punch which got her stammering back from the force. He launches himself again but Asami slides right under him, pulling one of his legs with her and he lands face first to the floor.

If Mike wasn't furious a while ago, he sure is now. He starts to get up but not before getting some dust off from the ground and throwing it right at his opponent's face. Asami yells in surprise as she tries to rub off the dust in her eyes.

He quickly tackles Asami to the floor. He starts throwing punches to her face which she blocked out completely with her arms. He grabs her by the collar and brings out a knife to her throat.

"Looks like it's the end, Sato."

Right when he was about to slice her throat open, a figure tackles him to the ground. Asami quickly gets away and tries to steady her breathing. She turns to see who her savior was and it was none other than Mako.

Mako and Mike were now rolling over the floor, trying to pin the other one down. After a few moments, Mako had him pinned down to the floor. He got up and slides a vial towards Asami which she took and hid immediately. He began to kick Mike's sides from anger and as soon he knew he was knocked out. He then turns around to check on Asami but she started to frantically point at the person who was behind him.

"…Mako!" Asami screams.

* * *

><p>AN:

I appreciate everyone's review, favorite and follow. Thank you for reviewing, following and adding this story to your favorites. It keeps me going. I'm sorry if there any grammar errors or spelling errors. Feel free to send me a message if there are any. If you're on tumblr and you want to talk or something, feel free to hit me up: ihateblah


	12. All Bark, No Bite

Beifong and the "big guy" had walked into a room. She had tried to redirect his attention to her from Mako and apparently, it worked. He tries to grab Lin with one of his hands but she smacks his hand away from her. He does it again with his other hand and she smacks it away again. This got a small chuckle from the half giant.

She tries to land a punch right at him but he catches it in midair. She tries to pull away from his grip but found it to be impossible with the grip he had on her. His face immediately meets a fist from Beifong's left hand and he grunts in pain. She tries to get a hold of him but instead found herself in his grasp.

She was suddenly hoisted up from the ground and she couldn't help but let out a small scream as she found herself being thrown across a table to the other side of the room. She ended up landing on a pile of broken glasses and got a few scratches from it.

* * *

><p>With Lina injured, the twins were at least able to keep up with her now. Wing was able to throw a punch right at her, making her stumble backwards. He tries to grab her from behind but she immediately turns around and takes a big swing right at him.<p>

Wei tries to go in, trying to take full advantage, but found himself being covered by her jacket and she begins to slam her elbow on to his back, over and over again, making him yell out in pain and falling to the ground.

* * *

><p>Korra stumbles back into the wall and was smirking at her opponent. She motioned Bumi to come at her and he swings with his right hand to her and she ducks away, avoiding the swift attack. He launches another punch with his left and she quickly sidesteps away from it.<p>

She quickly comes up from his behind and hits him with the back of her hand towards his back. The impact makes him stumble forward but Bumi regains his footing almost immediately. He throws another punch but she quickly shoves the punch away and gives two quick jabs into him.

* * *

><p>Joyce grabs a handgun from her waist and points it directly to her opponent at point range. Rylai hits her wrist with the staff letting the gun fall off from her hand and on to the ground. Joyce smacks her square in the face while pulling out a small knife from behind her.<p>

Rylai begins to hit her with the staff and avoids the slashes from the small knife. Joyce gets a clean cut on Rylai's cheek before getting knocked back to the floor.

* * *

><p>Amon was getting a door open when suddenly Su comes in and kicks the back of his knee hard. He grunts and goes down into a kneeling position and Su immediately kicks him in the face. He stands up and he takes another jab right into his cheek.<p>

He blocks a swing from his right and immediately grabs Su by the collar and slams her into a wall behind him. He corners her into the wall with his arm forcing her back. He pulls out a knife slowly from the back of his coat and brings it to Su's throat.

"I think we should say goodbye now."

"…Goodbye."

* * *

><p>Beifong looks up to see her opponent circling towards her. She gets up and leans on the wall for a bit, steadying her breathing.<p>

"I'm getting too old for this crap." She mutters to herself.

"It's okay." The guy politely says. "Take your time, I'm in no hurry."

In their brief conversation, Lin was able to grab a pipe and immediately swung it at her opponent which he got him to lean back just to avoid the attack. She swings it again to his right side and hits on impact which earned a grunt from him.

She then uses the momentum and swings back to left, hitting his head immediately. She begins to swing her weapon to the back of his knees and he lowers himself to the ground from the pain. She tries to finishes it with one blow when fate suddenly decided to step in. Her attack stopped half way when she caught herself unbalanced from a bottle lying on the floor.

"Big guy" stood up and took the open opportunity to grab her by the throat.

* * *

><p>Wing tackles her to the wall to stop the onslaught she was doing on to his brother and made sure to hold her in place.<p>

"You alright?" Wing asks his brother.

Before Wing could get any answer off from him, he was being pulled and then pummeled towards the wall. Lina began kicking and punching him from the back and his twin brother could hear him grunting from each hit he took.

* * *

><p>Korra cocks her head towards to the right and smiles to a panting Bumi. He quickly throws a punch to wipe the smile off her face but she easily blocks it again and gives two quick jabs. However, Bumi held himself in place and gave a big body shot to her side and she stumbles back to a pile of chairs.<p>

He dives in as she gets up slowly but the moment Bumi was about to hit her, she sidesteps away and he ends up ramming the pile of chairs and falling towards them in the process. She turns to leave him with the pile of chairs but hears him screaming. When she turns, she immediately gets tackled into a wall.

She tries to break free from his hold by hitting him at the back with her elbow but found it useless. Bumi just kept slamming them into the wall again and again. After a few seconds, he backs off and sends a punch right at her. She uses his momentum and pulls him towards the wall.

She throws a punch which he catches and brings her back to the wall with a slam. She pushes him off with her foot but he stood his ground. He then grabs her by her jacket and throws her to the side making her roll over the floor.

* * *

><p>Joe begins to interfere and was met with a staff to the face. Rylai begins to swing it towards his torso but he catches it and holds it in place. He gives her a cross right to the right cheek and she pulls out her staff which was a sheathed sword.<p>

Joe uses the sheath of her sword to block off her attacks. She swings to his right and he immediately pulls her over to get her off balance. She quickly recovers though and begins to swing to his face which he pushes back with the sheath.

He then hits her right to the face and she counters with a swing over to his head then down to his stomach. He gets a small cut from to his chest but she doesn't let up. She begins to give a small cut to his thigh, to his shoulder then to his back.

* * *

><p>Beifong was able to break his hold by clasping both her hands and smashing it down to his arm. He immediately lets go. They begin to fight over the hold of the pipe but being the big guy he was, he won the hold as he swung her towards a table with ease.<p>

Lin was able to grab a wrench as she found herself being pulled off from the table by the guy. She tries to swing the wrench to her attacker but was blocked off easily and she was slammed to the table once again. She was now losing air and consciousness as the man chokes her by the throat.

* * *

><p>Wing began to push themselves off from the wall with the help of his foot and Lina landed right into the arms of Wei. She struggles to break free from his hold but found it too overwhelming.<p>

Wing pulled out his knife and tried to bring it down on to her but she takes hold of his arms, slowing the process. She could feel Wei's hold on her loosening and she took the opportunity to elbow jab him to the face, breaking his hold on her.

She begins to push Wing back and he tries to lunge himself at her but she quickly smacks him in the face and was immediately followed by a hard punch that got him stumbling towards the wall.

* * *

><p>"…Goodbye."<p>

Amon hears a gun click right behind his head. Amon eased off from Su but barely. Kya was about to blow his brains off when a shot rang in the hallway. Kya looks down and sees Amon had pull out his gun without her noticing.

It was good it was on her leg but still, Kya fell to the floor. Su took this moment and pushed Amon off. She began to smash his face with three jabs. He falls to the ground panting.

"Are you alright?" Su turns to Kya. "You need to stop the bleeding."

Su begins to tear off a sleeve from the bottom of her shirt and began was about to wrap Kya's wound when suddenly a pair of hands grab her from behind and pulled her away.

* * *

><p>Korra grunts in pain. She looks up and gets distracted by the scene before her. She sees Asami getting pummeled to the ground by an angry Mike. She slowly gets up and tries to make way towards where Asami was.<p>

She turns around when she remembers about her opponent and was quickly met with a big punch that landed straight to her cheek and she twirls and falls back to the ground from the force. She was left panting on the ground and shaking off the buzz that she hears in her head.

"Get up, Korra." Bumi demands.

Korra tries to steady herself with a chair and she looks straight at him. She was still so focused on Asami. She sees her trying to block off the attacks from Mike and she tries again to make her way over to her.

"Asami…" She whispers to herself.

* * *

><p>Joe waits for the worse to happen as Rylai slowly brings down the sword to impale him with it. He closes his eyes to get it over with but he felt no pain or blood pouring out from him. He opens his eyes to see Joyce looking down on him with a small smile.<p>

"You always looked out for me." Joyce whispers to him. "It's my turn to return the favor."

Joe looked at her with tears in his eyes and started shaking his head. He sits up and holds his sister's face in his hands.

"This isn't what I wanted." He says slowly to her.

* * *

><p>Beifong tries her very best to stay awake and alert. She searches her surroundings and something catches her attention. A knife was peeking out from the inner jacket of the "big guy". It was within her reach but found it hard to stretch her arms towards. With one last huff of her air, she was able to grab the knife and slammed it down to the hand of her attacker.<p>

He screams out in pain as he held his hand with the knife on it. With all her might, she uses the heel of her foot, as she pushes him backwards towards a door and he falls right into it. She gives out one exhalation before going in to check on her opponent. She was surprise to find him lying on the ground, unconscious.

She kneels down and checks for any signs of life and was immediately greeted by a pulse. She stands up and turns to leave but as soon as she stepped out a few meters out from the room, she was immediately pulled back into it.

* * *

><p>She turns her attention to Wei and had a knife pointed straight at him. Wei dropped the chair he was hovering over his head to the floor in defeat. He looks at her and sees a bit of hesitation in her eyes but as soon as all her doubts disappeared, Wing had already tackled her to the floor to much of Wei's surprise.<p>

Wei rolls over his brother and found Wing stabbed in the torso. Lina immediately gets up and takes a swing at the distracted Beifong who couldn't comprehend on what had happened. He falls on to his back but he was too distracted and angry to care about the physical pain he felt.

"You killed my brother!"

"Don't worry; you'll be seeing him soon." Lina hisses at him.

* * *

><p>Amon pulls Su up and throws her off to the side. He slowly walks up to Kya bandaging herself. He pulls her other leg and she was now being drag off to wherever he was taking her. Su gets up and hits him straight in the family jewels.<p>

He tries to throw a blind jab right at her but she catches it easily and twists his arm in the process making him yell out in pain. She kicks one of his feet to get him off balance and he immediately falls into his knees.

Su doesn't waste any times and gives him a hook to his right cheek and Amon was sent flying down towards the floor.

* * *

><p>Bumi looks at Korra as she walks past by him. He looks at the area where he thinks she was heading and sees Mako and Mike going at it with Asami on the floor near them. He sees Asami fiddling with a vial and worry struck over him. Korra shouldn't be able to spot what Asami was doing.<p>

He immediately grabs Korra by the shoulder and turns her around to face him. Bumi then jabs right towards her whom she quickly blocks then she counters with a cross towards his left cheek. He throws a blind punch towards her which she blocked with her elbow and she immediately shoots a punch towards his ribs.

Bumi grunts in pain as he tries to throw another punch with his left which his opponent easily blocks off and she counters with another punch to his lower jaw. Exhaustion and pain was starting to kick into Bumi and he could feel himself tiring.

He backs up a bit to create space between them but Korra throws another jab into his cheek once again which was followed by two punches towards his stomach. He tries one last time to charge right at her but she ends up with a roundhouse kick aimed towards his head. He immediately falls down to the floor with eyes wide open and a broken skull.

* * *

><p>"Good." Rylai hisses behind Joyce. "You're going with her."<p>

She begins to twist the sword and pushes it forward, hitting Joey right above the heart. Both the twins cry out in pain. Rylai sees Joey smirking right at her and she couldn't help but question him.

"What's so funny?"

Joey mutters something under his breath but Rylai couldn't make out what he was saying. She pulls him closer to her and she hears him give a small chuckle.

"This."

Joey holds up the gun his sister had earlier. She had apparently picked it up and handed it to him when she was shielding him from Rylai's attack. Rylai then realizes she wasn't shielding her attack; she was shielding her line of vision.

Before Rylai could flinch away from him, Joey fires the weapon but his hands weren't steady enough and it misses. The bullet misses her forehead but was able to hit her at side of her head was grazed by it. You could smell the burnt flesh in the air as Rylai falls back and yells out in pain.

* * *

><p>Lina grabs a sword lying nearby as Wei struggles to get up to his feet. She begins swinging the sword right at him before he was fully aware about what was happening.<p>

He dodges most of the swings and sees Lina drained bit by bit after each swing she swung. He barely dodges the last attack and he immediately falls to the ground as his head was hit by the pummel of her weapon.

She looks down and gives him a sly grin.

"It's funny how you amateurs didn't even put up a real fight to begin with."

He didn't say anything but just looked straight up to her with a neutral expression. His silence wasn't something she wanted and she frowned upon it. She held her sword high up and gave out a yell. She gives her final blow to him when suddenly she was hit by an arrow.

She turns around to see Kai smirking at her with the bow lowered down. She turns back her attention to Wei and was soon met with her own sword towards her stomach. Blood began to spill out from her mouth and her eyes were filled with shock.

"That's because I have friends who watch out for each other."

He gives the sword one final twist and she falls prey to the darkness with a small smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Su turns to help Kya back into a sitting position and have her place the torn fabric onto her wound.<p>

"Hold it down."

Su begins to tie the fabric, not too tight but enough for it to halt the bleeding for now. It's the only thing they can do at the moment. Kya tried to stand up but Su halted her.

"Stay here."

Su gets up and walks up to the knife Amon had dropped earlier when she pushed him off of her and went back straight to him. Amon was bleeding on the side of his head and had a big cut on his lip. He was shaking his head to get it together and was struggling to get up from the floor.

Su, however, pushes him back down with the heel of her foot. She bends on one knee so she could take a closer look at her prey. She twirls the knife around her hand and brings it down to him but stops when a sudden movement gets her attention.

She looks and sees two figures struggling with each other and one had slammed the other to a door. Amon, seeing Su distracted, immediately pushes her out of his way. He makes a run for it down the hall with one of the people that got her attention.

"Crap…"Su mutters to herself as she gets up onto her feet.

"What is it?" Kya hops over to her, lending a hand.

"It's Lin."

* * *

><p>"Mako!"<p>

The moment Mako turns, he meets a full blade right to his stomach. He gurgles out blood from his mouth as he falls to his knees slowly. He slowly looks up to see Rylai smiling deviously down at him. She pulls out the sword and he falls to the ground as his attacker moves towards her next victim.

Asami scrambles to get away from this blond haired woman but found her body was being drag back towards the crazed woman by her feet and she could hear the woman laughing maniacally. She felt herself shiver from fear.

Before anything happened to Asami, Kai decided to jump at Rylai from behind. She was caught off guard and surprised. Letting Asami go, she tried to get Kai off her back and was successful as she grabbed Kai's shoulders and pulled him off of her with all her might.

* * *

><p>Kai throws a jab to Rylai who quickly catches it. She holds his hand in place and gives one punch to his stomach and a punch to his face. Kai tries to counter but Rylai locks him in place and he flips over to get out from the lock she has him in.<p>

He gives two punches but was blocked off easily and he receives a big jab towards his chest and he falls backwards towards a table.

* * *

><p>Asami makes her way towards where Mako's body was left alone while Rylai and Kai were busy going at it. She couldn't help the gasp that came out from her mouth as she sees him covered in his blood. She looks up and sees most of her friends shared the same fate that was about to come to him.<p>

"…Mako?" Asami whispers under her breath.

Mako stirs as he hears someone say his name. He opens his eyes and finds his vision blurry. He blinks a few times to get his vision clear.

"Asami…"

He barely got the words out. He suddenly started breathing heavily. Asami could feel the temperature in his body leaving as she holds his hand to give him some comfort at least.

"He…He didn't hu-hurt you, did he?"

Asami shakes her head.

"Just a bit." She says slowly. "But he might have done far worse if you hadn't come along."

He chuckles a bit but winces from the pain it brought him.

* * *

><p>Kai quickly gets up and tries to get his momentum back. He charges for Rylai. She throws a chair to his direction which he sidesteps away. She pulls out a small knife out from her back. She swings and Kai blocks it with his arm. She begins to swing again and Kai holds her arm in place.<p>

She immediately drops the knife into her other hand which he anticipates is her next attack but that's what she wanted. She begins to punch him twice, hard in the face with her free hand. He stumbles back for a bit.

He charges again at her but immediately changes his pursuit to her legs. He hits the back of her knee and she loses her balance. He then kicks her right into the stomach making her fall backwards.

* * *

><p>Asami was suddenly brought up by a pair of familiar hands and she couldn't help but struggled to break free from the hold. Mako, hearing Asami's struggles, looks up to see what was causing her to make her uncomfortable all of a sudden.<p>

"…Korra." He warns.

"It's somehow a good way to go, Mako."

Korra smirks at him. Mako couldn't help but glare at her.

"Don't hurt her." Mako starts. "Or else I'll…"

"Or else you'll what, Mako?" Korra spat. "You'll bleed all over my boot?"

Korra laughs and leaves with Asami around her arms. Mako rolls on to his stomach and tries to crawl after them but from the blood he was losing, it wasn't even wise for him to even move.

He feels dizzier than he was before and his head was spinning. He looks up to Korra's retreating form and tries to reach out to grab her and then his world turns black.

* * *

><p>Kai and Rylai had both pulled out a small knife. They've cut each other for a few times but nothing major for them to be worried about or even have an advantage over. Rylai had dominated Kai as she pushed him backwards making him stumble a bit but he knew what he had to do.<p>

Kai quickly turns around and aimed the knife right at his opponent's throat which stopped her. If she moved any further, her throat would have been sliced open.

"Check mate." Kai smirks at her.

"What are you talking about?" Rylai asks innocently.

Rylai had her knife targeted at where his heart should be. He looks down then back up at her. She was giving him a sly grin but Kai smiled wider than she did and this got her confuse.

"What are you smili-"

Rylai stops whatever she was about to say when she hears the string of a bow stretching outwards. She turns to look at her back and sees Wei having an arrow aimed right at her and he too was smirking. She gives out a heavy sigh and she drops the knife and had her hands reaching for the sky.

* * *

><p>"Get away from her. Slowly."<p>

A voice interrupts them and they see Korra and Asami. Korra had an arm around Asami's waist and a knife was pushed towards her throat. Wei and Kai looked at each other for a brief moment but hold their ground.

Korra, seeing that they wouldn't budge, slowly slices Asami's throat giving her a small cut. Asami winces from the pain and tries to get away but Korra had a firm grip on her. Korra was about to make the cut even deeper when a voice stops her.

"Don't!"

Wei immediately lowers his bow but Kai still had his knife on Rylai. Korra gives him a glare and he turns to look at Wei who gives him a small nod. Kai gives out a frustrated sigh and backs off from the woman in front of him.

Rylai happily lowers her hands and skips merrily towards Korra. She steps beside Korra and smirks at Asami. Asami gives her a confuse look but it soon turns into shock. Rylai had given Korra a chaste kiss before she went off to help a bruised up Mike.

"Don't be gone long, Korra." She says seductively. "I'll be waiting."

Rylai waves goodbye to Korra as she leaves the room with Mike's arm over her shoulder. Kai attempts to go after them but Korra clears her throat to halt his action and get his attention back to her.

"I think it's better if you focus on me than her."

Korra smirks and holds Asami closer to herself.

"We let her go." Wei starts. "Now, let Asami go."

Korra seems to ponder on their request for a few moments. She sniffs Asami's scent in and exhales contently.

"Please." Kai says slowly. "You don't have to do this."

"We'll get you better." Wei continues. "But first you have to let Asami go."

"No, I think I'm going to keep this one."

The moment Korra lowers the knife she had on her throat, Asami immediately steps on Korra's toes getting her to yell and stumble back from the action. Asami then plunges a syringe into the side of Korra's neck.

Korra then uses her backhand to hit Asami. Asami begins to fall backwards and lands on the ground. Kai and Wei immediately go after Asami and shield her from a wailing Korra.

* * *

><p>"What is this?!"<p>

Korra pulls out the syringe and scratches her neck. The pain she was feeling, she didn't like it at all. She couldn't begin to describe what she was feeling. Korra stumbles back and begins to breathe heavily.

Asami tries to go and comfort her girlfriend but was held back by both Wei and Kai. Korra was screaming, cursing and thrashing on the ground. After a while, she began to convulse uncontrollably.

After a few seconds, Korra seized any sort of movement. Korra was silent. Kai and Wei had loosened their grip on Asami and she came running towards Korra's body. She places her ear onto Korra's chest to check for any beating but there was nothing. She then begins to check Korra's pulse on her neck and wrist. Still nothing.

"No!" Asami screams. "Come on…"

She places her hands on Korra's chest and began to perform CPR on her. Still nothing. Korra wasn't responding to anything. Asami shook her girlfriend to wake her up. Nothing.

Wei had tried to pull a crying Asami away from her but found it hard. Kai began to help him and they were both able to get her back onto her feet.

"Asami…"

"Let's go."

Asami immediately cuts off whatever they were about to say to her. She immediately ran after the direction of where Rylai and Mike went to. Kai and Wei looked at each other then at Asami's retreating form then back to Korra.

"This isn't good."

* * *

><p><em>I feel heavy. <em>_I feel heavy and sore everywhere. _

_I can't move...Why can't I move? What's going on? Where am I?_

_There's a pounding on my chest...It hurts._

_What is that? __What's that ringing I hear in my ears? I can't make out the sound I'm hearing._

_...It's a voice. A voice? Why am I hearing a voice? Is he trying to say something to me?_

_There. A light...It's coming from that light._

"Get up!"

_I need to get up and move..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Are the fight scenes confusing? D:**

**I appreciate all your reviews, follows and favorites! It might not mean much to you but it means a lot to me, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :] Please forgive me for any errors.**


End file.
